My Dark Guardian Angel
by D.D.B chick
Summary: "I felt a sharp pain in my head like the ones I get when I start to remember things from my past. Things that I've seen, read or heard they all seem so real, more real than most of the things that Jeb tells me happened when I was little. Why do I feel pain every time I want to remember something? More important why am I just realizing all of this now. I have to find Fang..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm new to fanfiction I've never been on this website but my friends made me join. So plez be nice read n review my story its called 'My Dark Guardian Angle'. This has probably been done a million and one times but the story is about Maximum Ride living with her abusive and careless father Jeb but one day she meets a mysterious boy named Fang. Fang has a big secret read to find out what! Idk I'm new. hopefully you like it. **

"MAX! Get your ass down here and make me something to eat!"

"Coming dad." I called back in my sweetest voice. Please spare me.

My name is Maximum Ride Max for short. I live with my 'dad' Jeb in LA. We live in this big house in this rich people neighborhood. Ugh. I love my dad but he doesn't love me or he does but doesn't say or show it. He yells and hits me but still wants me to do shit for him.

"MAX-"

"I'm getting dressed now." I hurried and interrupted his complaining.

Sighing I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. I put on red skinny jeans, a white tank, black boots, my fav. Silver belt (that goes over the shirt), and a black mid arm jacket. I kissed the picture of my mom that hung on my mirror and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, fixing my hair and putting on make up to cover up my few scares I slid down the rail and ran to the kitchen. There I saw Jeb and his girlfriend of the week (yes week but more on that later) Sara kissing at the table. Can we say gross!

"Morning dad, Sara." I said walking to the stove, there was food cooking on it. Well what the hell did he call me for then?

"Good morning Max. I'm making breakfast already so you don't have to worry about it." Sara said with a smile. I like Sara she's a hell of a lot better then skank 23 last week.

"Um ok thanks I guess."

"Yes but it's your job not Sara's." Jeb sneered at me. See this is our relationship, beautiful ain't it?

"I'm sorry dad it won't happen again." Yeah right.

"Damn right it won't." and with that he went back to kissing Sara she giggled. UGH I think I had a baby barf!

"oh and I'm going to be home late tonight. I have to go to the library to get a book for school (lie) then I have to work tonight (lie) and then I'm making up a community service I missed (lie I did that last week I get in to trouble a lot but more on that later). Lie it was all lies but as long as he didn't know that I was good.

"Fine, but call me every time you go somewhere new and be home by 11:30." Jeb said In his 'you disobey me I'll kill you voice. But he seemed bored to tell me this probably because I interrupted his makeout session. Whatever

"Ok bye." I grabbed a fiber bar and vitamin water.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, put in my headbuds to listen to my iPod and left. I finished my bar like the second I left now I'm walking to school through the woods in the back of my house. I usaly see a lot of hikers out here because this is like the only forest in LA. It was a nice day and I was in no rush to get to school so I walked slowly. This is the long way to school the fast way is thought the front of my house but I don't like going that way. As I was listening to 'Airplanes' by B.O.B ,Haley Williams, and Eminem a dark figure passed over my head. I looked up to see a… a…well, it looked like a big bird but this bird was less graceful then most birds. Weird. Whatever I was at school now. Late as always but hey that's me. Let the torture begin.

**Ok so what do you guys think I really want to know Fang will be in the next chapter. Tell what you think I should add. RnR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again so um thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry about the whole title thing my first fanfic and I'm already screwing up. I'm not the best speller but I'm ok. And it doesn't really help that me and my little cousin were fighting over the computer and he pushed the keyboard away from. So I'm sorry if anyone was confused it's **_**Angel **_**not **_**Angle **_**I'm so sorry. Any way here's the next chapter. **

God I hate this place we call _School_. It's completely pointless. As was speed walking to my locker with my head down. I don't have any friends so I don't get 'hellos' and 'how are yous'**. **I unloaded my crap and shut my locker I was gonna be late like always, like I give a shit I don't want to be here and they should know it. Half way to homeroom I bumped in to someone. It was a guy by the force of which I landed on my ass. Unless it's like Catherin Willis, captain of the boys wrestling team. Now I'm on my hands and knees picking up my books and stuff while apologizing like an idiot. I don't talk to people I don't know how to react.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry." I said reaching out to get my science book. But olive tone hands grabbed it first, that's when I finally looked up to see who it was.

"No it was my fault." Said a really hot guy. He was wearing baggy black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and black and blood red sneakers. He had black long hair in a cool style with the bangs hanging in his deep dark brown eyes.

I was so lost in his eyes it was like he was reading my soul. We got up at the same time neither breaking eye contact.

I broke the silents (**I think I spelled that right**) by asking a stupid question.

"Are you new here?" No freaking duh!

"Ya… um can you tell me where room 204 is?" his voice is so sexy its nice and deep but smooth and gentle like he doesn't want to scare me.

"T-that's my homeroom I'll take you there." Wow this is the most I've ever talked to anyone my age. He nodded and we started walking together in silents that's better.

"Oh um here's your science book." He said handing it to me.

"Um thanks… I'm Max by the way." Wow did I just introduce myself?

"Fang."

"What?"

"Fang that's my name." he said in a duh voice.

"Oh… nice name." oh my god I did not just say that. Thank god where in homeroom now. Even if there are only 2 minutes left.

"Miss Ride glad to see you could make it, your late. Again. And you brought a friend you must be Nickolas." Frank my homeroom and social studies teacher said. I know what you're thinking 'did she just call a teacher by their first name?' why yes, yes I did I call ever teacher even my old parole officer (more on that later) by their first name even the principle. Don't believe me? Watch this.

"Ya sorry Frank over slept…again but hey better late than never and yeah _Fan g_et here." (I guess Nickolas is his real name but I can tell he doesn't like it he flinched when Frank said it)

"Ok _Fang_ you can take a seat next to Max." See he doesn't care that I call him by his first name none of them do. I was the only exception though no one else could do that. They know I have a messed up life (they don't know how or why) so why bother me with respect and shit.

Fang sat down next to me and all the girls that where coming in for social studies and the ones leaving were sighing and kept staring at him. I was happy that he ignored them and kept looking out the window. He must have felt my gaze because he looked over at me his face was guarded. For some reason his stare made me shiver as if he knew it he smirked.

"Ok class let's began." Said Frank snapping me out of the fog I was in.

I had a feeling things are gonna be a little more interesting with Fang here.

If only I know how interesting.

**Alright so there you go I'll update soon RNR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey me again. Ok well I've been reading you guys comments and I think there are a few things I need to clear up. Well someone asked if I was a girl. Yes I am. If you thought I was a boy it's ok I'm not all that girly in fact a girl asked me out before cause she thought I was a lesbian, which I'm not, but what are you gonna do. To the person who writes 'What hurts the most' I started your story and I love it I just hope you don't think I copied off you. And lastly I like when you guys correct me on spelling. It helps a lot so I don't make the same mistake again you are not a smartass so don't worry. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

We where now in 4th period. Fang is in all my classes and sits near me (which is cool but weird at the same time) I sit in the back in all my classes and no one ever sits back here so it's strange. People are actually noticing me (which I hate) just cause he's back here near me. Girls glare at me boys glare at Fang cause all the girls look at him and not them (it's kind of fun actually) I just ignore it I can beat the shit out of all these girls. I hear them whisper when I walk by 'do you think there dating?' oh please. We barely speak but I catch him looking at me sometimes (only when I'm looking at him but still) from the corner of my eye. But now where in science and we actually have to speak, he's my lab partner go figure.

"So if we pour the blue stuff in it'll do nothing but with the green one it'll start smoking?" I was so confused thank god Fang is good at this.

"Ya just pour ¼ cup in then turn the fire up." **(I so made this up)**

We were really close I could smell his sent. It smelled like the woods, a fresh river, and axe like he tried to cover up the nature smell. I liked it though. I was about to pour the green stuff in when Fang grabbed my hand. It was so fast I didn't even see it but I felt an electric shock enter my body. What the hell?

"Not too much you'll burn us!" He felt it to I can see the shock on his face he hides it well but I can see it.

"Sorry." I said breathlessly

"I-it's ok j-just a little bit." He tipped my hand over gently until it was enough. Sure enough it started to smoke. Fang's hand was still holding mine and we were looking in to each other's eyes. I just notice that we were leaning in to each other when suddenly the bell rung. It startled me so much I almost dropped the blue stuff, but Fang caught it.

"you should really be more carful." He growled at me.

What the hell was that about I thought we got along. Before I could respond Fang grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door.

At lunch I ate with Maria (the principal) like usual. It's not like I was in trouble or anything, but I didn't want to be with the other students. I really didn't want to see Fang what he said and how he said it hurt. Which is weird I'm not one to get hurt easily (mind you I live with Jeb) so that was something. Maria is awesome she is like a 2nd mom to me ( I had one but she died after giving birth to me). I babysit her two kids Angel and Gazzy (the name is self explanatory) their real names are Arial and Zephyr they're so cute. Maria is really easy going with me. I get in trouble a lot whether it's fighting or mouthing off to teachers but she doesn't yell at me she gives me a stern warning and lets me chill in her office. She knows I have a rough life and she's waiting for me to feel comfortable enough for me to tell her.

"So Maria how's Angel Gazzy I haven't babysat in a while."

"Oh they miss you so much Maximum (she doesn't call anyone by their nicknames not even her kids) and it's funny you should ask me and Lance (her husband) were wondering if you could babysit tomorrow?" Well tomorrow is Saturday… oh why not I'm not doing anything and I could always use the money.

"Yeah that's cool, I'd love to." I saw relief on her face.

"Thank you sweetie. So six?"

"Ok I'll tell Jeb tonight." Ya she knows I call him Jeb instead of dad behind his back.

"Well you should get to class Maximum or do you want me to teach you the health lesson instead?" See she's awesome she memorized my schedule and offers to teach me if I don't feel like going to class.

"You, I hate terry and you know that. She's a bitch."

Maria sighed. "Fine, go get your stuff out your locker then we'll start."

"Ok." I got up and walked to my locker.

When I was like ten feet away from my locker I saw someone in front of it dressed in all black he looked bored and cool at the same time. With one foot one the bottom locker, him leaning against them and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked Fang. I was still mad about what happened in science.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I acted in class." He mumbled but still sounded like he meant it.

"Why did you act like that anyway I thought we were cool."

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you if we become close." He blurted. My eyes widened what did he mean by that? Fang seemed to notice his mistake.

"I-I got to go." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm wow he got muscle! And again with the electricity.

"Just leave me alone." Fang sneered as he pushed me away from him. He stormed off leaving me completely confused and scared. Jeb pushes me. I felt tears coming. oh god how I hate my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews here's chapter 4!**

Finally school was over. Yes! Happy dance. Now I was riding my skateboard to the dance class I'm in and help teach. I love to dance I want to be a choreographer. I hopped off me board and ran inside the community Rex Center.

"Hey Max!" everyone said there all younger then me. Ages 5-15 none of them go to my school so I'm happy the Rex Center is in a poorer neighborhood so this is one of the only times I see them.

"Hey guys you ready to get started?" I asked taking off my jacket. I had changed in to a red tank and short sport shorts at the end of school. My old dance teacher use to say 'the less you wear the easier it is to move'. Yeah that may be true but 3 months ago he was arrested for being an unregistered pedophile. I got a kick out of that when I found out cause that means he just wanted to look at kids half dressed.

"Yeah!" we stretched for 15minutes.

"Let's get started." I turned on the music and we started dancing to 'lil freak' by Usher **(I did whatever was one my play list)**

After 2 hours it was over and I was sad. Now I was at the art studio 3 blocks away. I go there to do graffiti, on buildings that want it, with other people. I called Jeb 3 times already because he thinks I'm at work right now. (Look back at breakfast with Jeb and Sara)

"Alright guys the 'Care for Kids' center wants us to do a piece that has kids smiling and shit." Everyone laughed.

"You guys up for it?" Sean the guy who runs this asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said, I just stood there.

"Ok let's bang it out!"

For the next 3and a half hours we painted and when we finished it looked great. It was now 8:00pm so I went to the late night calf to some de café and do my homework. I called Jeb after I changed back in to the clothes I wore to school. I ordered my usual and cracked open my books. When I finished my homework I sat and listened to the karaoke people. Some were good most were bad but it was fun.

It was now 10:30; I had an hour till I had to go home. What to do what to do? Everything was closed and the club was getting boring. I guess I'll go home get a head start on the laundry. I skateboarded to the forest then began walking.

I was still ways away from home when I headed the faint crack of a twig… and it didn't come from me. I froze listening. Please don't be Jeb I don't have a good lie yet. It was getting louder so the person or thing was getting closer. I saw bushes move then… a squirrel jumped out. I sighed wow I'm too worked up. I turned to walk but I was face to neck (they were taller than me) with a man in all black. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth and electricity surged through my body. No it can't be! How? Why?

"Max shut up it's only me!" Fang whispered /yelled in my ear. His breath made me shiver but I did stop screaming.

"Sorry what are you doing here?" I got out of his grasp.

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be out here this late at all actually especially by yourself." Wow a lot of words for him and why should he give a shit about me and what I do?

"Sense when do you care the last thing you said to me today was to leave you alone!" I pushed Fang backwards staring straight in the eyes, he barley stumbled and wow his chest felt good.

His face turned to stone he stared at me with a icy look. With anyone else this would have scared the hell out of them but I'm not anyone else (mind you I live with Jeb).

"Look I was mad at something ok? I'm sorry."

"Ya last time you said that it ended with you flipping out on me." I walked past Fang not looking at him.

"Wait." He caught up to me easily.

"Let me walk you home I really don't like you out here alone." I sighed I didn't feel like arguing and I know he wasn't gonna hurt me.

"Ok"

"Do you walk this way all the time?" he sounded curious.

"Yeah I go to and from school this way."

"Why?"

"Why do you wear all black?"

"It's my favorite color. Your turn."

"One black is a shade not a color two I just like this way better."

"Well you don't have to be so technical."

"But I'm right."

"If you say so."

"I am."

"Ok."

"Just stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Fang chuckled.

"I can get you mad so easily."

"Yeah and it's annoying you're the only one who can make me mad but I want you near me it's so confusing!" I did not just say that.

I blushed when I saw Fang's face. His eyes were shimmering and looked so warm and lighter. Much better than his usual face and he had that stupid but cute smirk on his face.

"So you like when I'm near you?"

"Um…well…I…" was my oh so intelligent response.

"It's ok. I have that affect on a lot of girls." He sounded so smug. Ugh!

"You little… little sexiest pig!" I stomped ahead of him.

"Max I was kidding." Fang grabbed my arm. Wow he caught up to me fast.

"It's cool I like being around you too. You seem like a… cool person."

I grinned "Why don't we… hang out tomorrow? I'm babysitting but I need help with the science homework (lie I did it already) do you think you could…"

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Well I have to baby sit at 6."

"Ok how about I come earlier like… 12ish?"

"Sure see you," I stepped super close to Fang I could see little gold flecks in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Later!" I moved away and slammed my back door in his face.

**Fang pov:**

God Max is beautiful. I can't wait till tomorrow. Now I was running away from her house I got to go back to my cave before Ari and his pack catch my sent or see that I was with her. I can't let them hurt her, I won't let them hurt her. Finally, now all I have to do is get up there. I relaxed my back. Ahhh it's nice to let the boys out. The wind rushed through my hair as I landed on the opening to the cliff. Finally now I can rest, man Max is not the easiest person to find. She must keep a very low profile. No one knew where she was I finally found her at that calf and I saw her doing her homework and from what I saw I was correct. Maybe she dose like me around her. Ahhh Max. Can't wait till tomorrow. Me, her, and sadly at six a little brat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while well u see it was my birthday recently (go Cancers) and I had a lot of surprise parties then my mom had a huge surprise we're moving yeah! Sike! So anyway I was busy packing then I had a surprise going away party and I spent a lot of time with my friends and then we actually moved then we had to unpack so yeah I was busy. I'm gonna try to do more updates anyway here's chapter 5. BTW I'm from Philly and I moved all the way to Georgia so that's a big move.**

Max POV:

Ughhhh. I woke up with a huge headache. Apparently Jeb stayed up and waited for me and I got home at 11:45 instead of EXACTLY 11:30 or earlier. So when I got in and started the laundry he heard me and hit me in the head with a pot. Hard. I'm just happy it wasn't that heavy or I would be in a coma. Then when I tried to get back up that son of a bitch punched me in the eye, called me a selfish good for nothing bitch, spit on me then left. Asshole. I iced my eye and the bump on my head all night so they won't swell but my eye is a purple and my head hurts like hell.

Jeb was drunk (just like he is every Fri.) so he won't be up till 1:30 it's 11:33am now so I 'll "make" his lunch and then I can do whatever I want until 6 tonight when I babysit. Why do I fell like I'm forgetting something… whatever.

I got up toke a shower, put on gray baggy sweat pants that I have to roll down to my waist (they're way to big), a black tank top, the jacket that matches the pants and beat up old black uggs. I brushed my teeth and hair but left it a little curly. I made my side bang cover my eye that way I didn't have to use that much cover up ( I hate make up but I do use mascara and eyeliner I like the way it looks on me) finally I looked normal but felt like crap (just like every day). I guess I'll take some pain killers along with my usual pills. **(anyone who can guess what Max's usual pills are gets a virtual hug!) **

I slid down the rail ( too lazy to take stairs) I made coffee (which is one of the few things I can make) and ordered Jeb and Sara's lunch ( see told you I can't cook) I bet she'll be gone tomorrow I don't know why she hung around this long usually they leave the next day. But I like Sara and I might just feel bad when Jeb dumps her.

As I eat a bowl of cereal there was a low tap on the back door. Who in the hell is that ? No one ever comes over here and if they do they use the fucking front door! It's only 12:15 what asshole comes over at 12:15! Ugh! I opened the door to find… Fang leaning against the door frame looking hot as ever in all black.

"Fang-" omg I forgot my mouth was full and now half chewed food is all over the floor!

Fang chuckled. "What are you-" oh god I forgot he was coming over today at 12! And to make this worst I'm in sweats. Fabulous jus ugh.

"um…never mind. Come in." Fang hesitated but came in.

"so" he looked me up and down

"just wake up?" he just got here and already has a reason to smirk

"no I just -" I looked down at myself

"it's Saturday ok sorry I didn't get all dressed up and shit." I acted offended I didn't want him to know I forgot about him coming over today.

"hey I was just kidding you look great." I could tell he meant it which made me blush

"thanks"

"so what you wanna do." he tried to change the subject. Isn't he cute.

"um well I have to stay here and wait for J-my dad's food to get here I ordered it like 5 minutes ago so it should be here soon." almost slipped up there.

"cool so what do we do until then."

I started playing with my hair. " well we could watch tv or a movie or…something."

"um,uh,I,um-" Fang shoke his head trying to clear his mined. Wonder what he was thinking about I was just making suggestions I would like to make out with him but I'm sure he doesn't.

"um, well what kind of movies you got?" I smiled

"I think you'll like them." I toke Fang to the living room.

Fang POV: 

Max's living room was huge (her whole house is huge). It had really expensive looking black, red, and white furniture, a glass coffee table, a lot of fancy vases, paintings and stuff that can break easily. The lighting was low but I'm pretty sure they could make it bright if they wanted to. The curtains were open and were the color white. There was a giant flat screen TV next to like a library of movies. Next to that was the latest and coolest DVD player, sound system, PSP, WII, Xbox you name it she had it. Damn this girl is rich.

"wanna watch a horror or action movie?" Max asked as she looked through the movies.

I choose horror duh.

"good choice let's watch 'The Exorcist'." I sat on the black coach while Max put it in.

"I'll go get some popcorn and stuff."

"I'll help you." this was her house she doesn't have to serve me.

We watched the whole movie, well I did anyway Max basically watched my shoulder the whole time she was scared and practically glued herself to me (which was FINE by me!). Sometime during the film Max's dad and his girlfriend came down but left almost right away. For some reason when Max's dad and girlfriend left she wanted to close the curtains but wouldn't tell me why. I never got to see her them she made me hide when they came down stairs (which is very easy for me I kind of blend in to the back round if you get what I mean). And when their food came they didn't even eat it . Max was so pissed she tried to hid it but I can read her like a book. She just dumped it down the sink cursing under her breath. I'm just guessing here but I don't think she likes her dad very much. I also noticed that there aren't any pictures of them anywhere. I'm not sure how the whole family thing works but don't families usually have pics. of themselves up?

We hung at here house the whole time and never talked about science. I knew that was just an excuse! Anyway it's 5:45pm so sadly it's time to babysit the brats. Yes BRATS there are two of them I thought there was only one but Max said to. Oh boy.

MaxPOV:

I changed in to a pair of light faded jeans and my newer pair of black uggs before we left. I spent the entire day with Fang. Sigh. I acted like I was scared of the movie (I wasn't I've seen it like 5 times) so I could be really close to him. I hid my face in his shoulder, he smelled and felt so good I couldn't help it. One time I actually jumped ( the same scene I always jump at) and he started making small circles on my lower back. I was so relaxed I almost fell asleep. Almost because I can never have a moment Jeb and Saint Sara came down stairs. I made Fang hid until they left. I was so happy when they did because the food I 'cooked' for them they didn't even touch Jeb said they were gonna go out and eat. Out and eat! I wanted to ring his neck so he can never eat again! Sara at lest looked sorry like she actually wanted to eat it god bless her. Fang kept givin me questioning looks about why I was so mad but I ignored them.

Now we are driving to Maria's house I'm technically not suppose to be driving I'm only 16 I have a permit but I have no legal driver with me and it's almost past the time I'm allowed to drive. But because I'm me I don't listen to dumb ass government rules. I parked the car and got out grapping my book bag along the way. You thought I forgot my lie didn't you? Well I didn't I even erased my answers to make it look like I tried but thought it was wrong. I'm so sneaky.

"ok come on." I grabbed Fang by the arm and pulled him with me up the walk way.

"whose house is this?" he asked looking around alert. What the hell is he looking for?

"Maria's" he gave me a look that said ' well who the hell is that, can you elaborate?'

"the principle." his eyes widened

"principle Markus?"

"yeah"

"isn't weird babysitting for her." I rang the door bell

"no she 's like a second mom to me."

"what happen to your real mom?" oh no I can't answer this I might break down and cry.

Thank god the door opened.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy yelled. They ran to hug me, I love those kids.

"hey guys!" I hugged them back. Angel and Gazzy are so cute Angle is 6 and Gazzy is 8 they both have shiny big blue eyes with blond hair. Gazzy's was always messy but still looked cute. Angel had bouncy golden curls that flew around her to make a halo she was, well, an angle. Gazzzy has this thing about bombs he can make one out of just about anything. And if your wondering about the name it's pretty self explanatory.

They pulled away from me and Angel seemed to notice Fang for the first time.

"hi I'm Angel are you that really hot guy Max was talking about?" (omg I forgot I talked to her over the phone earlier and I kinda sorta said that) I blushed and glared at her I could see Fang's face from the corner of my eye. His eyes widened a little, he had one perfect eyebrow up and was looking at me with a smirk on. Oh god why Angel why!

"Angel, honey, go get your mother please to tell her I'm here." I said through clenched teeth

"ok." and she skipped away ,with Gazzy following, her curls flowing behind her making a halo. Yeah right!

I looked at Fang, he still had that look on.

"kids they say the darnest things." I tried , he wasn't going for it. I sighed and walked in the house. Fang following.

"Max how nice to see you." Maria said coming down the stairs putting on earrings. She looked beautiful in a tight purple cocktail dress, her black hair was curled. She had the perfect amount of makeup on (she was very pretty so she didn't need much) and black high heels. Can you say sexy momma! It's hared to belive she had two kids.

"wow Maria hot date tonight?"

"Maximum you know I'm happily married, but cute." I smiled.

"no Lance's boss is having a party and I have to go. Nickolas stop hiding the kids already told me you were here." Damn she's good.

"hello principle Markus you look lovely tonight." what a gentleman

"hello Nickolas and thank you. Now Maximum you know everything the emergency numbers, my cell number, what they can and can not have, bed times, ok ,ok, why do I fell I'm forgetting something." she was running a round with her purse and jacket.

I saw her keys and gave them to her . She smiled.

"what would I do with out you el carino." (that's Spanish for sweetheart.) she kissed my cheek said goodbye to everyone and left.

If you haven't figured it out Maria is Hispanic another reason why she reminds me of my mother. Mom was Hispanic too they look so much a like almost like sisters it's really weird. Her kids look nothing like her they take after Lance. Same with me I look more like Jeb then my mother (sadly) I have her eyes though.

"ok, well, how about I go see what the kids are up to and you go raid their fridge."

Fang grinned . Wow a nice change for once. "ok"

"no it's my turn!"

"no, mine you had 3 I only had 2!"

"nu uh!"

"uh un!"

"liere!"

"cheater!"

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" they where in Gazzy's (which smells like something died Angel must be use to it by now cause I can barley stand it) playing a video game.

"Max Gazzy's cheating he won't let me have my turn." Angel ran to hug me. Ugh why now I have an amazing hot guy down stairs and I have to play good cop bad cop now.

"Gazzy please let Angel have her turn."

"but she already went1"

"nu un!"

"un hu!" sigh it's only been 30 minutes and already they were getting on my nerves. This is gonna be a long night.

Fang POV:

So Max thought I was hot. That kept popping into my head. Ugh! I can't like her I can't! But boy do I she's amazing even the kids think so. Sigh we've been here for an hour and a half now. We fed the kids, let them watch TV with us, played hid and seek (Angel is very good at that) and finally put them to bed.

Now it's just me, Max and a whole hour to kill. What to do what to do? Well Max wanted to play dumb and act like she didn't understand sciences.

"so an organism is any living thing right?" she was so cute trying to keep up this lie.

"yes, and Max cut the crap I know your not stupid. I know you used this as an excuse so I would hang out with you."

She stared at me shocked. "wow," yeah Max I'm not slow

'that was the longest thing you have ever said to me!" I glared at her playfully

"so how long have you known?"

"since you said it." I had to regain my quiet title back.

"but you still came. Why?" I leaned over to brush her bang away from her eye so I can look in to both of them. She winced when I came in contact with the side of her I eye she tried to move away but I saw it. I saw the faint purple of a black eye.

"Max what the hell happened to your eye." I said in a deadly low voice. Please don't let it be who I think it is who gave her that. If it is I'll kill that son of a bitch!

She turned her face away from me. " Max-" the phone ringing cut me off. Max answered it very quickly.

"hello,"

"oh ok,"

Pause

"yes they are,"

pause

"ok see you soon."

Hang up

"their on there way back now." Max said not looking at me and making sure her eye was covered. She got up and started to clear the table.

After about maybe 10 minutes. We had everything back to normal (minus us). The toys and crap where back in their place, food and plates gone. I could tell Max was tiered and wanted to go home but I still wanted to know what the fuck happened to her eye. I just hope Ari wasn't the one who hit her.

In that second the door opened. And I instantly got in to a fighting stance. But it was only principle Markus and her husband. Ma gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged.

"hey kids how was it?" asked principle Markus

"it was fine as usual they ate, played and now are in bed so pretty easy night." Max smiled her beautiful smile.

"good. Well come on over here so I can pay you two for your servitude." Mr. Markus seemed nice. But so dose a toy poodle until it wants to use you as a chew toy!

Mr. Markus gave Max $70 … then gave me the same.

"I can't take this." I hadn't done anything and this wasn't even my job it was Max's.

"nonsense's, you helped Max out and you seem like a very nice young man, Nickolas." Mr. Markus smiled at me. I guess principle Markus told him my name.

"ummm…thank you." and I took the money. See I've learned in my sad and depressing life that if you get a chance at money don't walk away.

"well, see you later Maria bye Lance." max hugged both of them then walked out to the car.

"have a good night principle Markus, Mr. Markus." I just did a little wave goodbye. I have manners not a lot but a little.

Max wanted to drive me home but she can't and I wanted to make sure she got home safely. But Max being Max wanted to argue.

"Fang, shivery is dead! It's the 21st century women are independent!" oh boy.

"1 shivery is not dead it just had a heart attack.**(my s.s teacher says that all the time and he's a man) **second I know you are a very independent person but please let me walk you to your door. I'll sleep easier if I know your safe."

"wow," ha I got her now!

"that has to be…" yeah I know the sweeties thing you have ever heard.

The second longest thing you have ever said!" what? Is she shittin me! But that was a long sentence for me.

"fine you can walk me to my door." she sighed

"thank you."

"back to short sentences I see."

"shut up Max." she laughed. I love her laugh.

"thanks for babysittin with me."

"no problem it was…fun." god I wanted to kiss her.

We where in back of her house standing where the door is. This was the awkward part like in the movies. Boy and girl go on a date, boy takes girl home, and they're suppose to kiss on the front porch in the rain yada yada yada. There were a few problems though 1 it's not raining 2 we didn't actualy go on a date 3 we aren't on the front porch, and 4 Max technically took me to her house she was the one driving (and she not suppose to she's only 16 but whatever).

"so I-" Max was interrupted by an ear splitting howl. Shit they're closer then they where last time.

"Max get in the house lock all your doors and windows close the curtins and keep the lights off. I'll see you later." I stared to walk off but Max grabbed my arm.

"are you insane! You are not walking out there. What if that…thing gets you!" I could see the worrie inher eyes and the determination.

I pushed Max up aginst the door, "Max you are not coming with me I know what that is and I have to take care of it. Please go in the house." I said in a deadly serious tone. But of corse it didn't work on Max. stubborn ass.

"NO! Fang I'm going withyou or I can drive you home those are your two choices. Now…"

She went on and on. I don't have time for this shit! So I did the one thing I knew would shut her the hell up and just might convense her. I kissed her short gentle but firm. Oh her lips were so soft I loved it! But I had to go so pulled away. Max looked shocked, happy, and disappointed. Good here's my chance.

"please go, ireally care about you. Go in the house." Max nodded. Yes! But just to be sure…

" you won't follow me?" she shook her head no.

"you won't stop me?" shook her head. I started to back up slowly away from her.

" you'll go in the house and stay there and not go in the woods alone?" she nodded I sighed in relief

"I'll see you soon ok?" she nodded again. It's like she's under my spell. Cool!

"bye Max." and with that I ran in to the woods so I can look for those assholes.

Max POV:

What the fuck just happened? I'm in my room with my pj's on (with the lights off) pascing. I can't belive I'm listening to that idiot I never listen to people. But he kissed me. My first kiss! Yes I know it's sad but hey. He kissed me… and then left with out a second glance. But he said he cares about me that means something right? Ugh! He is so confussing and what the hell did he mean by 'I know what that is and I have to take care of it'. What does he have like a pet wolf or something? Ugh where are pills.

I walked into my bathroom and opened the cabinet. "now where are my hypnotics?" I mummbered . I need sleep but my brain won't let me sleep so I'm resorting to this like I do every night but I might need 2 tonight. I dry swallowed them and went to bed I just have to sleep so this day will be over and tomorrow is Sunday. Aw shit poor Sara she's gonna be gone, that's why Jeb toke her out. So she'll give him sex for the last night she's gonna be here. He may be a bastered but he's a sneaky bastered.

Ok so this is my longest chapter I did it because I haven't updated in a while and this is to make it up. Also I don't know when I'll be able to update again is because I start school tomorrow yeah it sucks it's so different from philly anyway I hope you like the chapter R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys well I'm like really bored right now so I'm gonna do a quick chapter. To Snowflakelhf yes you r correct it is Prozac so you win a virtual hug! Yaaaaaa! Enjoy that! It's ok if you don't! Anyway, to ShadowDweller97 I don't understand your request. I mean I'll do it but I just don't understand if you want me to put you in the author's note of the flock just clarify that for me I'll do it I like my readers to be happy. ****J So here's chapter 6**

**Ah Sunday. A peaceful day, the lords day (or whatever Christian people ) how ever you say it it's Sunday a nice, quiet, calm, relaxing day.**

"**GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" or at least it's suppose to be. **

**You see today is the day Jeb breaks Sara's heart. The day that he dumps any of the girls that haven't left with some of his money yet.**

"**I HATE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" beautiful ain't it.**

"**I'm just saying- no please don't throw that! I'm just saying that it's not working out." I'm still amazed that he can stay calm and not wring her neck. I mean this is like his…24****th**** time doing this (by the way I every year I clean his recorded so he start's out with 0. I do this in hopes that he'll change) but he keeps his cool I give him probs.**

"**I can't beliv- that's not what you said last night when you where calling my name to high heavens!" **

**OK EWWWWWW! Dude I'm eating. Yes I'm eating, cereal, while sitting on the counter watching them have it out. (I should really start selling tickets for this shit it's like jerry Springer live!) I do this every Sunday. Hey don't give that look! It's not like there's anything on TV! And I have the perfect view ( while safely hidden out of harms way jus in case Sara Is packing something a little more deadlier then words) the counter I'm sitting on is connected to the kitchen and the living room. So here I am!**

"**look Sara you're a nice girl but I'm just not in love with you and Max doesn't even like you." **

**yeah he brings me in to he says ' If your gonna sit there you can at least make your self useful'. He tries to do the whole my-daughter-is-the-most- important- thing- to- me- and- I-don't- do- anything- that-she-doesn't-like dad. That couldn't be farther from the truth! That's bullshit!**

"**is that true Max?" oh boy Sara looks like she's about to cry.**

**But I wasn't looking at her face I was looking at Jeb's he had murder in his eyes. So if I don't lie for him my ass is in trouble tonight. Sigh I hate my life. **

**I looked Sara straight in the eyes my face impassive so she can't read my emotions.**

"**yeah I don't like you." I've said it so many times before that it sounds like the truth.**

"**Sara looked so hurt I felt bad but didn't dare show it. I knew she thought me and her were close and I actually did like her but my "dad" won't let me.**

"**fine. I'll just go get my stuff." she said while looking at the floor.**

"**I already packed it." DAMN, Jeb do not play around I think I saw Sara flinch.**

"**o-ok I'll call a-" **

"**I called a cab and it's waiting outside." Jeb said while giving Sara her bags.**

**I looked outside and sure enough there was a cab. Damn.**

**Sara walked out the door and slammed it behind her, stomped out to the cab throw her bags in and slammed that door then the car was gone.**

**Jeb sighed "Max bring me an aspirin." he ordered.**

**Yeah I bet he does need one he's going to go clubbing tonight and bring home skank 25. Sigh when will he ever learn.**

**Ok well here you go hope you enjoyed R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: why are you not happy?**

**Max: because it's to early and you haven't fed me yet.**

**Me: it's like 12:30! And I told you me mom was making something!**

**Max: don't yell at me! I'm hungry and you didn't get up early this time to make something!**

**Me: well excuse me! I didn't know this was a bed and breakfast!**

**Max: well duh I slept in a bed and now I want BREAKFAST!**

**Me: I can't- you know what just do the damn disclaimer then we'll get some food.**

**Max: fine. Disclaimer. DDB Chick does not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. Ok now can we eat?**

**Me: ugh!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I rolled over and hit my alarm. God I hate alarm clocks who ever invented them sucks. I bet it was a man. A man that wanted to get on his wife's nerves every morning . I bet he got up one day and was like _' I wonder how I can get on my wife's nerve's every morning before she even wakes up. Hmmmm oh I know! I will create a machine that is so loud and annoying that it will wake her up when ever she is sleeping! It's brilliant! _Jerk.

If you couldn't tell I'm not a morning person but it's even worst today because I didn't get any sleep last night. First I couldn't make myself go to sleep and I didn't want to take my pills again (actually I was to lazy to get up and walk all the way to my bathroom even though it's right across the hall but I was to comfty to get up). Then when I was just about to go to sleep Jeb came home with skank 25! Yaaaaa! Check out my fucking sarcasm you losers!

So anyway. They came home and… like… I… heard, them, like doing IT. I know gross right well at least you weren't there! But the sad thing is I'm use to this. So boohoo for me.

But apparently the sluts name is Britney. I bet she's a ditz. Oh well it's not like Jeb has high standards and the dumber they are the easier it is to get them to sleep with him. I can't believe my mom married him and had two kids by him. Yes two I had a sister named Ella but she died in a car accident when I was 3 and she was 12.

Sigh it's 6:45. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Wow my black eye is almost healed cool I don't need that much makeup. After fighting with my hair to get it strait so it can go in a high pony (and I lost it's in a messy bun) I put cover up, mascara, and eyeliner on I bushed my teeth then went to my closet. (I was actually going pretty fast today I usually go slow so I can miss a little bit of school) anyway I picked out purple skinny jeans, black ankle boots, my (duh) favorite silver belt, and a black shirt that falls off my shoulders. Maybe I'll wear my diamond hoop earrings. Cool I'm ready for Fang- I, uh, mean school..

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jeb already left for work and skank is still sleeping good I don't have to meet her yet or "cook" for anyone. I skipped breakfast, got my bag and left. For some reason I expected Fang to be outside waiting for me but he wasn't. Sigh oh well, I was just about to walk the way I always do when I realized that the way I walk is though the forest. Crap. I promised Fang I wouldn't walk though it by myself.

Shit now I have to go the fast way the way that is in the front of the house where all our nosy neighbors are. Ugh! I tried to walk as fast as I could to avoid their stares. It's like they know jeb hits me. When ever they see me or him they stop what their doing and stair. Finally I'm at school I can't wait to see Fang- I mean learn. Cough sike cough. Wow that's a first I've never been been excited to see someone before. Huh I must really like this boy.

I really hate this boy. It's lunch and I haven't seen Fang yet. Oh man I knew I shouldn't have let him go in the woods by HIMSELF. What if he's hurt or worst! And it's all my fault!

"Maximum"

Oh my god I could just die.

"Maximum!"

If he's alive I swear I'll kill him for making me worry.

"MAX!"

"\Wha?"

" Honey is something wrong? You've been, well actually good today." said Maria in a surprised but concerned voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the day is almost over and I haven't had any complaints from your teachers. I even heard you where early today!" Oh right, I'm a bit of a trouble maker but I swear it's by accident. Well unless it's mouthing off then yeah that's intentional.

"I've, um, just had a lot on my mind. Um, do you know why Fang isn't here?" I swear I saw her stiffin for a second.

"Who?" Maybe she didn't.

"Oh, um, Nickolas."

"OH yes…um." Whoa did she just say um Maria never says um. Something's up.

"I don't know… I… got a call? From his Father… saying he wouldn't be coming to school. That's it." Something is definitely wrong. She paused to mush and sounded unsure. Maria always comes right out with it and sounds powerful when speaking and she looks you right in the eye when she talks to you. But right now she's looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh ok thanks." Yeah thanks for letting me know that something has happened that you don't want me to know about.

"So are you going to the school dance next week?" Oh no she didn't..

School is over and unlike Friday I actually have to work. But I don't mind as long as I'm away from Jeb and his new skank (who I'll probably be meeting to night). I know it doesn't really make sense why a rich girl like me has a job. Well I'm not rich Jeb is. That's his money not mine. He's a scientist and (I guess0 discovers shit. He never tells me what he does, I've never seen the place he works at, and I'm not allowed in his office at home. It makes me wonder what he actually does. Is he like a mad scientist… probably. But it can't be like anything really bad like he experiments on humans and like locking them in cages… ha that's funny I crack myself up.

"Miss do you have the newest paramore cd?"

"Yes we do follow me." I replied with a smile (fake smile). I showed the girl where it is, rang her up, toke her money, gave her change and the recite, said the usual "come again" and was once again alone.

You probably want to know where I work, well it's a book/music store. I like books and love music so I got a job here it's called "Eddy's Read, Eat, and Listen." Corny name I know but awesome store. You can buy a book and cd (or get stuff off of like I tunes or something) then bring your cd player and sit down in the calf and listen to it while reading and drink coffee or something. I'm assistant manager cause there's only two people that work here.

Katie, she's 19, works in the calf I work in the book and cd section. Katie has been here longer then me but she doesn't work that much. She always calls out so Billy, the owner, has to fill in he's the manager. His dad Eddy started the store but retired two years ago so now it's Billy's who's a collage drop out. (shame). I turned to look at the clock. Yes! It's time for my break I can do the rest of my homework.

Finally I'm done. Off of work. Yes! And I managed to finish all my homework. How? Well it's Monday so it was a slow day today. Now I'm (sadly) riding my skateboard to my house. (I'm still not walking though the woods). So again the neighbors are staring It's really creepy like their robots or something. When one them spots me everyone else turns to look at me and follow me with their eyes to my house. Weird.

Whatever I walked into the house and before I could even close the door I heard-

"MAX! Where the hell have you been?" \How the hell did he hear me? He's upstairs in his room that's on the second floor his floor. (he has his floor I have mine)

"I was at work sorry J- DAD!" Crap almost messed up there. I could hear him coming down the stairs with another pair of feet. Oh boy time to meet the skank. I closed the door and walked in to the living room. There sat Jeb with his ice blue eyes in a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt with his glasses and short blond hair. Right next to him (practically sitting in his lap) was a girl with fake bleach blond hair (oh boy) and fake breast (oh boy) girl. She wasn't sexy not even hot just pretty she looked a little bit older then me. She was wearing a way to short skirt that was red (with matching pumps) and super tight with a super tight way to low cut white spaghetti strap shirt and a lot of makeup. Her hair was slightly curled and I only noticed because she flipped it while glaring at me. HA! Great just what I need another slut that thinks she's the shit. I'll have to knock her down a few levels.

"Britney this is my daughter Max, Max this is my girlfriend Britney." Jeb said calmly but giving me a look that said "you fuck this up I fuck you up". sigh great here we go time to play the whole sweet innocent shit.

"Hi Britney it's nice to meet you I love your hair it's really pretty." I said very cheerfully with a fake smile but I've done this so many times it looks and sounds real. She gave a small smile but still seemed unsure of me. Good.

"Hi and thank you." she said while flipping her hair again (oh boy) her voice was kind of high and squeaky and she didn't' sound very smart.

"Daddy," Lord kill me now.

"I have homework so I'll be in my room." I said still smiling.

"Umhm." Jeb said while sucking on Britney's neck making her giggle. GROSS!

I hurried and ran to my room before they started taking off each others clothes.

The whole 3rd floor is mine. I have my room, my bathroom, my movie room, my library, my art room, and my dance studio. I dropped all my stuff in my room and went to my art room. I think I'll paint for a while before going to bed it's only 7:30. I'm not hungry so I'll skip dinner to night Jeb and Britney can order something. I put on my art apron and picked up my paint brush, got a fresh campus and dipped my brush in black paint and started to make smooth strokes.

My painting only took an hour and when I was done I realized I painted… Fang. How, I have no idea. But it looks just like him, it's a head painting but you can see his shirt black of course. His strong shoulders, his his smooth tan neck, his strong chin and high cheek bones. Then his nose, his eyes (oh god his eyes) deep dark brown almost black like his pupils, then his hair ( I love his hair I just want to run my hands though it) black as well, looks so shinny and smooth with his bangs that fall in his eyes. And lastly ( oh my god) his lips. Full, plump, delicious ( even though I tasted them for like a minute) lips. Sigh I really hope he comes to school tomorrow. We have to talk about that kiss are we friends, more then friends, or friends with benefits?

I went to room, changed in to my pj's, popped my pills and fell in to a dreamless sleep but I felt… I felt like I was being watched, by more then one person.

**Me: well there you go hope your happy**

**Max: (sucks fingers) now why are you so down**

**Me: because I have to dill WITH YOU! THANKS A LOT SNOWFLAKE **

**Max: yeah yeah yeah **

**Me: ugh! Just do the damn R&R**

**Max: say please **

**Me: I hate you**

**Max: I know. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy but here's a quick chapter!

Max Pov:

It's been 2 days sense Britney moved in and she has been workin a nerve! So far we have had 3 encounters like yesterday.

:_flashback_:

_I walked in to the kitchen about to "make" dinner when Britney walked in and glared at me._

"_Ew what are you doing here?" is she for real?_

"_Um, dumb ass I live here your the intruder." I snarled back._

_She laughed "you might want to watch the way you talk to me. I'm sure your daddy wouldn't like it." Did she really think I gave a damn about what he likes?_

"_Yeah well I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I popped one of your _fake_ boobs." I gave a dry laugh._

"_Excuse me!" Britney shrieked. God her voice is annoying._

"_oh come on everyone knows," I mean really who is she kidding._

"_just like everyone knows your hair isn't real." Her mouth fell open in a O shape._

"_you can close your mouth Jeb isn't here right now." I winked at her and left her there. _

_I can make dinner later._

_:end flashback:_

Ahhh, good times good times. But no where as good as when her and Jeb just came back from the beach and she tried to be sexy by swinging her hips a little to much n wearing this tiny little bikini. Gross!

_:flashback:_

_I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard giggling outside then the sound of keys and finally I saw Britney she was still wet from the water and the only thing covering her was the rags she calls a bikini. I screamed and startled her making her jump about a foot in the air._

"_what the hell are you screaming for!" Britney yelled back._

_I put a hand to my heart and said, "I'm sorry I thought you where big foot," _

"_I do _not _have big feet!"her face was bright red._

"_yeah I know your just so damn hairy I wasn't sure." Oh god I love being me._

"_your just mad because you don't have a body like mine." She then posed like the low budget porn star she was. _

_I looked her up and down. " yes because I so want to have fat rolls when I'm your age." A look fury spread across her face._

" _I'm no where near fat." She said coldly. Aw isn't she cute?_

_I looked back at the TV. "whatever stops the tears." I said bored. She huffed and walked away._

_:end flashback:_

Sigh. These are the times when I enjoy having her here. I walked in to the kitchen Jeb wants me to make him a sandwich. I walk in and see Britney sitting at the table.

"Britney you can't sit there." She gave me this nasty look

"and why not." Wait for it...

"because the chairs can't take the weight on them. If you want to sit down you should buy a chair perhaps one made of concrete that way it'll take longer to break." I said with a smile.

She got out of her seat like she was gonna do something. She is just adorable.

" look I'm sick and tired of you. I know your jealous of my beauty but really let's be mature about this ok? Just because I have a body you will never have doesn't mean you should hate me." Why she really is dumb.

"1 I don't hate you because of your body I hate you because your body is in my house everyday. 2 I am not jealous you have nothing on me. Remember when you tried to dance and almost dislocated your hip? Yeah that was sad. And 3 what the hell do you know about being mature you are only 23 and I'm more mature then you. So you can take your little lecture and shove it right up your plastic surgery ass."

She looked like she was about to hit me but I knew she wouldn't. I walked past her and started to make Jeb's goddamn sandwich. Only 3 more days until Jeb dumps her ass on the street. 3 more fucking days.

Ok so that's all for now i'll try and update soon R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: omg i'm sooo sorry guys i've been sick for the longest

Iggy: yeah she's been spreading germs like crazy fist she had the flu, then she had the stomache bug then a cold

Me: ok Ig i think they get it i was sick a lot god sue me

Iggy: i should 1 because your cold and virus infected self is a danger to me and 2 i'm not even in your lil story even though I was the one taking care of you while you were sick-

Me: really Ig we went through this already! you will be in my story it's just right now i don't need you-

Igg: WHAT! you don't need me that's not what you said when i was making you soup!

Me: IGGY! please you know i love you and am thankful for all you did but you are not needed in the story right now but your time will come.

Iggy: fine. Disclamer: DDB chick has nothing to do with Maximum Ride

Me: thank you Iggy that was nice. on with the story

It's been a week and 4 days still nothing from Fang it's like he fell of the edge of the planet. No one but me seems to notice his disapperence. Maria won't tell me anything and whenever i bring up the subject i see her tense and she dosen't look me in the eye then she gives me the same answer 'his father said he would be out today' then changes the subject very quickly. She knows something that I don't but I will figure it out.

In other news for the first time in history a skank hasn't left and Jeb hasn't dumbed her! My guess is that she threatened to kill him if she couldn't stay. Ha i'm funny like that would ever happen. But there's NO WAY IN HELL that he loves that dumb hoe.

I am happy to say that I have lowered her ego like right now for instince i'm wearing tight light blue really short shorts, black uggs, a tight low cut black tank top, and a white form fitting long sleve jackect that has my name written on the back and 'Bad Chick' written across the hood. I love this outfit now because Britney keeps glaring at me. I have better legs then her, I,m skinnier then her (I'm a size 6 she's 8) and unlike her I don't have a muffin top, lofehandles all that crap. So yeah compared to her I'm pretty hot! Well I like to think so.

Right now were all (sadly that includes me) in the living room right watching 'New Moon' (Britney's choice) I'm not watching it I'm painting my nails silver and the thumbs black. I did my toe's during 'Twillight' I don't know what I'm going to do during 'Eclipes' I'll have to find something.

You know whats mad right, why is Jeb acting like were a family we don't even have pictures of ourselfs and i'm for real not one picture of me or Jeb sense my mom and sister died i think it's so we don't have to look at how happy use to be. But somethings up and i'm gonna figure it out. wow I have a long to do list.

I saw Brit. ( that what I call her now because it sounds like twit) whisper something in Jeb's ear he smiled and looked happy. ok he's either gonna get lucky or she said she want to go out somewhere. They both got up and twit (oops I mean Brit.) walked away, Jeb turned to me.

" Wer're going out we'll be back eventualy." I nooded and returned to focusing on my nails I had one more left.

" You know the rules if someone knocks on the door ignore it, stay in the house, and NO ONE is allowed in the house. Understand?"

He's acting like a protective parent. Ha whatever.

" Yes dad." and with that Brit. and Jeb left.

I got up and changed the movie, now it's 'I Now Pronouce You Chuck and larry.' Even if I want to the only way out of this is house with out being spotted is going though the back (which is the woods that I have been avoiding).

I can only go that way because of the neighbors I figured it out, they watch me because Jeb likes (I think) pays them to. That is how he knows when I'm home when I haven't even made a sound. They call him or something. How I know this you ask? Well usualy I listen to my ipod but not lately I but the buds in but nothings playing, they all see me coming and one said in like a robot voice ' she is here I will go tell her father'. that scared the hell out of me but not as much when I just got out of the shower and looking up at me from the window was one of the nieghbors!

So thats why I felt like I was being watched. But why now all of a suddent? This hasn't been happening for all 16 years of my life...or has it? Is it possiable that it has been happening but I was always worried about someone finding out about what Jeb does to me? I always thought my nieghbors looked at me like they knew Jeb abuses me. Maybe it wasn't all int my head like I thought it was really happening.

Suddently I felt a sharp pain in my head it's like the ones I get when I start. To. Remeber. Things from my past! Things that I've seen or read or heard they all seem so real they seem more real then most of the things that Jeb tells me happened when I was little. OW! God that hurts! Why do I feel pain everytime I want to remeber something? More important why am i just realizing all this now?

_Fang. _

I jumped about a foot in the air. A voice came out of no where and said Fang. But for some reasone I feel he is the answer to all my questions. I have to find him. So what does a stupid teenage girl with no parents home do? Why she goes out in the woods. Which is exactly what I did. I just walked in a straight line not sure where I'm going but I must find Fang dead or alive ( perfurably alive). I didn't feel like anyone was watching me which was a nice change.

A big gust of wind came out of no where and I zipped up my jacket and pulled the hood up. Aw crap I'm out here by myself with my short and tight shit on. And I'm not gonna brag or anything but I've been told I have a nice body with big boobs and a nice ass and tight stuff like this makes it more noticable. God I hope there arn't any rappest out here. On a Friday night. At 10:00 pm... I am so screwed. Oh and to make this more fun haha I realized I wasn't paying attintion to where I was going! So yeah I'm lost haha ( note my sarcasm)

"Shit!" I whistpered/yelled. I don't need anyone to hear me.

As if on cue I heard a faint sound of leaves and twigs snapping. Doubble shit! I started to run, I'm fast very fast but so was this person! They where right behind me! And because I'm me I fall over a tree root. So now I'm on my back looking at a man in dark clothes, I screamed or at least started to but was cut off by the guy putting a hand over my mouth and making me stand. As he held me a familier electric shock ran though my body.

No way it can't be.

"Max what the hell are you doing out here!" Fang whispered/yelled.

"mhummhum!" his hand was still over my mouth.

"Eh, sorry what was that?" he removed his hand and let go of me.

"I said I could ask you the same thing!" why were we whisper/yelling?

Fang hesitated, " I asked you first, I told you not to come out here at night expecally by yourself! and dessed like that ! you know rappest hangout here right-"

It's so nice to hear his voice even if he is yelling at me. I cut him off by hugging him and barred my face in his chest. Fang was so surprised he stiffened but the hugged me back after a minute. I heard him sigh then his index finger and thumb where on my chin making me look up at him. His eyes where much softer then before.

"Why the hell where you out here?" he whisped gently. His breath tickled my cheeks, I had to tell him... well part of it anyway.

" I came looking for you ," I felt trader tears run over the rims of my eyes.

"You wern't at school for 2 weeks I thought you where dead. the last time I saw you, you went to go find what ever the hell that thing was." oh god I really missed him.

"I missed you, a lot and I was scared I didn't know what to do. Don't leave me agian. Please." Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent his head and kissed my forhead.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I scared you. I won't leave you. Ever." he whipped my tears away with the sleves of his baggy black hoodie. It smelled like the woods a fresh river and axe. His special sent.

"Come on I'll walk you home-"

I interrupted him, "No I don't want to go home ." I need to think of reason why... oh I know this will get him.

" My dad isn't home I'm all by myself." I made a sad face

"oh, ok well... I can't really take you to my... house so well have to crash in the wood is that cool?"

"Yeah ok." I was hoping to see his house so I know where he lives. I unwrapped myself from Fang and sat down aginst a tree. He followed and we sat in a comfortable silence. I felt really tiered and cold, I shivered. Fang must have noticed because he took off his hoodie and put it around me, I smiled. And snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me so I was straddling his lap. Then stoud up and was like a toddler I slid my arms around his neck, amd placed my head on his shoulder. Fang started to climb up the tree. How he did it while holding me, Idon't know. Finally he stopped and reated on a branch. he straddle the branch while I straddled him, his arms still around me. Oh god I'm in heaven, he started doing those little circles with his thumb that I love so much. In no time I was asleep. And that was with out pills.

Me: ok there you go I hope you like it

Iggy: no they won't like it

Me: (sad face) why not?

Iggy: because I'm not in it

Me: IGGY DON'T START WITH ME!

Iggy: fine geez take a joke

Me: (rolls eyes) just do the R&R

Iggy: why I wasn't in the story so why do I have to do (evil grin)

Me: fine I'll get Fang. (smirks) HEY FANG COME HERE!

Fang: yo

Iggy: wait no I was kidding

Me: no you said you didn't want to do it so now you don't have to

Fang: (cautious) do what?

Me: the R&R

Fang: oh I can do that

Iggy: no she asked me first

Me: JUST DO IT TOGETHER!

Fang and Iggy: FINE R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey so I just read my new chapter and wow I made a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes but thats because I don't have spell check on my Word it doesn't work for some reason and until I get it fix a lot of stuff might be wrong so please tell me if I did something wrong and I'm sorry if I confused anyone because when I read it I was confused and I'm the one who wrote it so that's bad. I'm sorry but if there is a mistake please tell me so I can fix it and not make it agian. Thanks and here's another chapter.

I woke up the next morning... happy. Well that's weird. Until I saw why, I slept with Fang (not that way you perves). My head was on his shoulder, his front to my back with me seated in between his legs. I turned my head to look at him. Aww he looked so cute. His eyes closed, face relaxed, (not guarded like usual) his hair a mess but still looked awesome.

I wanted to let him sleep but, um, well, I'm afraid of hights and i just noticed we are pretty high up. Like if your on the ground looking up at us you can't see us. Not cool. so I did what I usally do in this situation. I freaked out. Yelling and hitting anything near me (unfortunately that was Fang). He instantly woke up and looked alarmed and ready to fight.

"Max, what's wrong?" he said with a tight voice.

"We're up to high that's what's wrong !"

"What do you mean?" he relaxed his fighting stance but still kept a tight hold on me so I wouldn't fall.

"I _hate hights_ and we're really hight up. _Please _get me down from here NOW!"

"Ok," I saw amusment in Fang's eyes. This is not funny!

"Max I need you to calm down that's the only way I can help you." I toke deep breaths

"Good, now hold on tight," he didn't have to tell me twice.

"Max, to tight. Can't breath" he choked

" Sorry," I loosened my death grip but only a little.

"Now close your eyes and whatever you do, don't look down." with he started to climb down with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Everything was going good... until I looked down. I started spazing out. Agian. But that seem to make Fang go faster.

"Max it's over where on the ground! STOP!" he yelled stroking my hair.

I opend one eye and sure enough we we're.

"Oh," I jumped down from him to see a grin on his face.

"So, afriad of hights." It wasn't a question and it held true amusent.

What is so god damn funny?

"Yes. You know how some kids wish they could fly? Well not me, I would freak out and die."

Fang stared at me for second before he full out laughed. I was shocked that he actually laughed but it was a cute laugh, nice and deep I can tell that it wasn't forced, he ment it. But I was so mad that he was laughing at _me _that I couldn't enjoy it.

"What the hell is so funny?" he cleared his throat to smother his laughter.

"Um, nothing just an inside joke." he's lying

"Whatever, come on." I start walking but I don't hear him follow me

"Where are we going ?"

"My house,"

"Why?"

"Do you want to eat or not?" at the mention of food he looked interested so I started walking agian

"Um, Max?" I turned to look at him

"Your house is that way." he pointed in the opposite directionof what I was walking. Crap I must look dump now.

"I knew that." I said in a duh voice as I walked past him.

"Sure you did,"

"I did,"

"Did not"

"Did too"

This argument went on until we reached the back of my house. I went in first.

"Dad?" no one answered. Good I'm by myself well Fang is here of course. Jeb and Brit. are probably at his beach house. Whatever.

"Come on." I called to Fang. He walked in cautiously.

I opened the frige, "Ok, what do you want we have alot." he walked over to me and looked in, his eyes got wide.

"You guys do take out alot?" in the frige were hundreds of take out cartons but it wasn't your usual chinese or something this is catered food from this fancy restaurant that does breakfast, lunch , and dinner.

Remeber how I told you Jeb makes me cook for him? Well I can't cook. I discoverd this the year I was tall enough to actually look over the stove. I almost burnt down the kitchen trying to boil water. Good thing I knew how to use a fire extinguisher . The smoke ditecter was blaring, the kitchen was glowing red. Jeb heard it I know he did, but did he come and help, see if I was ok, ask if the kitchen was on fire? NO, Jeb asked quote by quote 'is my food done yet?'. Asshole.

Jeb thinks that I cook all his food when really I just go in the frige take a carton out, put it on a plate, and heat it up. I dirty up some pot and pans to make it look like I did something. You see what I go though?

"Yeah but they have breakfast food in them." I took out all the breakfast stuff.

"Do you want water, milk, or OJ?"

After we ate, we went in the living room I plopped down on the black couch and but my feet up. Fang stood in front of me and stared at my legs. He seems to like my legs because sometime at night I felt his hands running up and down them.

"You can sit down I don't bite." I said in a flirty voice

"No, but I do." he replied with a wink making me smile and blush.

He lifted my legs and sat down right next to me then put my legs on his lap. I turned on the TV and flipped to Comedy Central.

"Who's this?" Fang asked as a man walked on stage.

"What do you mean who's this?" how does he not know who this is?

Fang just shrugged, sigh, "This is Dane Cook one of the best comedins of today!" I love Dane Cook he is like my hero. **( he really is I love him)**

"Ok, well lets see how funny he is,"

"I bet you will be laughing your ass off after this."

"We'll see."

**Ok well this is all I have so far I have a little writes block please tell me if something is wrong and I will try to update soon. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey me again. So I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm real sorry for that. I have a lil writer's block and so I'm going to start a new story. And before you get mad or happy I just want you to know 1) I am not typing the story right now I'm currently writting it and creating it and 2) I am still going to countinue with this story. Anyway my new story will be called "With Open Eyes" it's a Maximum Ride Story of course and I'll tell you what it's about. So I was looking around on Fanfiction and I came across this story that some one never finished it only had one chapter and they hadn't updated in like 2 years. It was about Max being a famous singer and moving then meeting Fang who's a farmboy. I thought it was a good idea so I want to write something like that and when I was reading it I had a lot of Idea's come to mind so when I type it up and create it plez read it. Thanks guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys soooo… most of you or all of you are more than likely PO'd at me for taking so to update and well to tell you the truth I don't really have an explanation so I'm going to work my ass off for you guys tonight!**

I sat there laughing with Fang on my couch. FANG LAUGING… yeah I didn't get it either but it was still cool. We were laughing at the joke Dane Cook had told about a man getting hit by a car. I was crying laughing while Fang was just laughing.

"See I told you would like him." Fang smiled a breath taking smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Ok so you win what do you want?" He said seductively.

All I could think of was KISS ME, KISS ME, KISS ME! He must of read it in my eyes because that's exactly what he did.

Fang pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap and smashed his lips against mine. My mind went blank and all I could see, hear, smell, feel and think was Fang. Our lips moved together perfectly and Fang tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I moved so I was straddling him and let my hands get lost in his hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging entrance I allowed with a moan of approval and in he dove. Our tongues began there dance of dominance but I was new to this so Fang won and I was left his slave. Fang's hands slid to my lower back where I had some exposed skin and he started making little designs. I reluctantly pulled away our make out session so I could breathe only to have Fang just start kissing down my neck. But then a thought what if Jeb comes in… crap we need to go upstairs.

"Fang… we have to stop my dad might come in at any second." I said breathlessly.

He sucked on my pulse point making me gasp then he finally let me go. "Sorry you just taste so good…" I blushed "Come on I want to show you something."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to my floor. "This whole floor is mine this is my room across is my bathroom next to that is my movie room across from that is my library next to that is my art room and across from that is my dance studio."

"Wow," He had a look of amazement on his face.

"Yeah it's not much but it's home," Not really but it'll do until I move out.

"Not much Max you have your own house up here all you need is a kitchen."

"Well there's a Minnie fridge in the dance studio but it only has water in there." I joked.

He smirked at me. "Cute Max, Can I see you dance?"

"If you come to the center I work at yeah." This time I smirked.

"Fine let me see your art room."

"I can do that." Why am I being so flirty?

Anyway I walked him to my art rook. "Wow this is awesome!"

"Thanks… I, um designed it myself." It was kind of weird having some say my art room was cool no one has ever been in here. But I was pretty cool it had white walls which I had spray painted all over in different colors. It was just slogans and little doodles and then I used some of my paints to splatter over the wall. There was a black couch in here with different color furry pillows and a glass coffee table, half the room had white carpet and the other half where I paint was marble. On the carpet side was my couch and table then my glass desk that was cluttered with sketches, drawings, pencils, colored pencils you name it I had it. I also had a black swivel chair and behind my deck was a huge window that look out over the woods but I had my black splatter paint curtains closed. All around the room was my art work so yeah I guess it was pretty cool.

"You designed this yourself?"

"Yup,"

"Max this is amazing," Fang walked around taking everything in when he stopped in front of one of my paintings. I couldn't see what it was.

"Max you painted this?" He looked at me kind of funny.

"Yeah I painted everything in here why-" I had walked over to him to see the painting he was looking at and my breath caught in my throat.

The painting we were looking at was the one I did of him the night he went in the woods. Shit! He wasn't supposed to see this!

"This is really good but… baby when did you paint it?"

"The day you went in the woods." And no I did not miss the fact that he called me baby I chose not to comment because I had a lot on my right now.

"And now sense I answered your question you have to answer mine." I said really fast. Hey I was nervous!

He gave me a cautious look but nodded. "What did you go after, night in the woods?" I whispered. Fang sighed and walked over to the couch then patted the spot next him. I joined and he pulled me close to him.

"The thing I went after…" He paused liked he was choosing his word carefully. "It was a vicious, blood thirsty beast that I never want you to encounter, ok?" What the fuck?

"Um… ok, but why-"

"Un uh my turn to ask you a question," Fang interrupted.

"Um, ok…?" I said nervously. Please don't let him ask me about my-

"What happened to your eye?"

SHIT!

**Ok I hope that made up for my long absent. I'll put up the first chapter to my new story!**

**RNR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people so I know a lot of you may think I'm like dead but guess what I'm not! He….he (looks around awkwardly) yeah I know you guys might be pissed at me for not updating and I'm sorry I had so much on my plate. There was a death in the family, I broke my leg, I've been in and out of the hospital, I went o vacation, I have finals just a lot of BS. I'm sorry I don't know when the next time is that I will be able to update but here's a little something for you guys.**

I knew he was gonna go there. Ok what lie (that is believable) will get me out of telling the truth? Hmmmmmm…. Got it!

"Fine if you must know when I was helping someone with the dance routine I made up for our spring recital on one of the moves they hit me in the eye by accident."…. yup sounds good to me lets see what he thinks drum roll please!

"….Ouch well that sucks," (imaginary round of applause) thank you; thank you you're far to kind. I really need to rethink my career plan I should be an actress or a writer or maybe an actress who writes those horrible stories on Fanfiction! Yeah I could do that its less work.

"My turn… when we first meet what was up with the mood swings you where starting to give me whiplash." (A/N Twilight quote!)

"… I was… mad at my… father for making us move… again. I didn't want to get close to anyone because… … I might move again… soon."

"Your dad moves you around a lot, why?"

"H… his job… makes him… move… a lot.

"Oh. Do you not like to talk about your dad?"

"No not really. We have a… um… we don't have the best relationship."

"Oh." I really wanted to know why he and his dad weren't on good terms I wanted to know so I wouldn't feel so alone in the 'My Dad is an Asshole Club' but also because I wanted to tell him what Jeb does to me. And maybe we could help each other but now wasn't the time for that now we just need to get to know each other and break the ice. And the tension.

"Ok now your cheating you've been asking me all these questions it's my turn," Fang smirked at me.

"How come you don't talk about your parents?"

Shit he got me again! "Well my mom die when I was 3 and me and my dad… don't have a very good relationship like you and your dad." Mind as well tell half the truth.

"Why?"

"We just are very different and we clash…a lot," no pun intended.

"Are you not allowed to have company when he isn't here?"

"No but here you are,"

"I don't want to get you in trouble-"

"Your not it's fine he-"

"Max get down here now!" maybe I spoke to soon.

"Ok you got to go," I jumped up from the couch and pulled Fang up with me.

"Max chill," he turned me around to look at him.

"Go down stairs and talk to your dad when you come back up I'll be gone."

"But now you don't even know wher-"

"Just trust me." He kissed me on the lips then pushed me out the door and shut it behind me.

As I walked down the stairs all I could think about was how the hell Fang was going to get out I mean my whole floor is just rooms and 3 story windows how is going to get out it's not like we have a fire escape!

When I got down stairs I saw Jeb and no twit. Did he finally dumb the slut?

"What were you doing up there that toke you so long!"

"I was just cleaning my room up a little bit."

"No you weren't you bitch! You were cleaning yourself up I know you went out of this house you tracked mud and dirt on my carpet!" Jeb slapped me hard across the face.

"I told you not to let anyone in or for you to go out!" with each word he punched, kicked or slapped me.

"You where out there whoring around weren't you?" I fell to the floor as he punched me in my stomach my breath leaving me.

"Do it again and I won't be so nice next time you slut!" with one lat kick to my head he left me there.

I crawled over to the stairs and slowly made my way up them. I finally made it back to my art room I fixed my self up as best as I could and opened the door Fang wasn't there. I check all the other rooms but couldn't find him. I went back to my art and noticed that one of my windows where open. I saw something black on the floor and walked over to investigate. As I approached I saw that it was a single black feather. I picked it up and examined it was soft and really big like a huge birds feather. Actually it reminded me of that bird I saw a while ago the first day I meet Fang… Great now I have a whole new list of questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I haven't written anything for this story in awhile. Writers block sorry!**

**Iggy: What ever you have been too focused on your other story which I am in so everyone needs to check it out because I'm just that awesome. **

**Me: Ig shut up. But seriously check out my other story.**

**Iggy: I'm in it I rock you should of called it Iggy rules**

**Me: Iggy shut up and go make me something to eat or else you will no longer be in that story and I won't put you in this one.**

**Iggy: (runs out of room and to kitchen)…**

**Me: FANG!**

**Fang: yo **

**Me: Disclaimer time**

**Fang: Only if I get half of whatever Iggy is making you.**

**Me: Fine **

**Fang: I'm awesome disclaimer D.D.B Chick does not own Maximum Ride but she owns my heart.**

**Me: Fang you are so sweet do you want some bacon?**

**Fang: If it's not too much? (puppy dog eyes) **

**Me: No not at all (gets up and leaves)**

**Fang: And something to drink! (Sits back in chair) I am so awesome**

The rest of the night my mind was spinning with questions. How did Fang get out? Is he ok? Why is there a big feather in my room? Why is my dad so mean? Why do the neighbors watch me? Are they human? Why is Maria acting so strange? What is Fang hiding? Why do I not remember a lot of things from my past? Why is Britney still here? Is she ever leaving? Are me and Fang dating? Does Fang even like me? Why did I paint my room blue when purple is my favorite color? When did I get in the kitchen? Why am I in the kitchen? Oh I'm hungry that's why.

See my mind is all jumbled up right now. Anyway like I said I'm hungry so I'm gonna heat up something Jeb won't eat. As I was heating up my food I saw movement in one of the bushes outside. I walked over to the glass door that leads outside to the woods. The bush moved again. What is that a squirrel trying to get a nut?

Walking outside a gust of wind blew blowing my hair all around and… I heard the bush breath in deep. What the hell? I walked closer, maybe it was a lost or stray dog. The closer I got to the bush the more and harder it breathed in like it was breathing in my sent.

I was close enough to the bush so I could pull it aside.

"Max!" I jumped back from the bush and it stopped breathing. What did Jeb want now?

I ran back to the house but top at the door. There stood Jeb staring at the bush I was just about to touch like it was a bomb and he was worried I was going to explode. I'm serious! His eyes are huge and he looks so relived that he got to me before I touched the bush. What is going on?

"Max get in the house and stay there I don't want you out here without me do you understand?"

"…" I was shocked I had no words he was actually acting like a parent. And like he cared. Did he know what that was in the bush? He defiantly looked like he did. All I could do was nod I went past him I got my probably over heated food out and sat on the stool by the counter and ate in silence.

"I'm going to call some people from work don't go outside." Again I just nodded.

As soon as Jeb walked out the kitchen and up to his floor I looked out the door again but no bush was moving. What was that?

After I finished eating I walked up the stairs to my floor but just as I was about to pass Jeb's floor I faintly heard his voice.

"What the hell is Ari and the rest of the erasers doing here? Maximum almost saw him! I told you I don't want her involved I will not do this to my daughter!" Do what? Who's Ari? What are erasers? Involved in what? I moved closer to Jeb's office door and pressed my ear against it.

"What do you mean they are looking for the subjects how did they escape? Well why is Ari around my house? He smelled what? Subject number 1? Around my house? That is not possible he couldn't be here I would have seen him. What about Max? His sent? Ari smelled his sent on Max?" What who's sent?

"I'll look in to it but that can't be possible until I say something keep Ari away from my house and daughter. We talked about it and I told her not yet. I'm not ready for this yet I don't give a rat's ass what the director thinks she can kiss my ass! Because she's my daughter I know her this plan that the director has is going to go down in flames Max is not going to go for it and if she is hanging around subject 1 then that is going to be an even bigger disaster for the director. Yeah well we shall see won't we? But for now the time is not now. So keep them away from my house I think Max is on to something but I don't want her to find out everything yet in do time. But not now she as see the whole picture first. Yeah I know I'm on my way not see you there."

I heard Jeb's I phone beep meaning he hung up. I quickly got away form the door and ran upstairs to my room closing my door I turned on my I home and Decode by Paramore played at a low volume considering I always have my music blaring and flopping on my bed I stared up at my ceiling thinking about everything I just heard.

So Ari (who ever that is) was in the bushes? He smelled a sent on me ( I don't understand how but ok) what sent? Who's sent? The only person I was around was Fang. Was he the "subject" Jeb was talking about? Why did Jeb call him an experiment? Fang is human… right?

I could hear Hailey Williams voice ringing through my ears. _If you're a man at all well I will figure this one out on my own_

No Fang is human… ok well what does Jeb not want me apart of? What does he not want me to know… until the time is right as he says?

A knock came at my door before it opened Jeb poked his head around the door. That's new he usually just barges in.

"Max honey?" That's new- actually he use to call me honey and other stuff like that a while ago. Before he started hitting me.

"Yes?"

"I have to go to work for a while it might be a few days no longer then a week I promise I have to straighten a few things out ok?" A whole week with out Jeb? Am I dreaming?

"Um, ok."

"Alright I left money for food and anything else you might need."

"Ok um, dad? Quick question."

"Anything princess." He said as he sat next to me on my bed. My heart clenched at the nickname he use to call me when I was a little girl.

"What was that in the bush outside?"

Jeb paused. "It was a wolf apparently they are running around in the woods I don't want you out there." I thought he said it was that Ari guy was in the bush on the phone.

I looked deep into his eyes. He was telling half the truth not all of it. I guess he really doesn't want me out there.

"Oh ok,"

"Alright I'll see you soon princess." He kissed my head patted my cheek then left closing the door behind him.

"Bye dad…" That was all I could say I didn't understand why he was actually acting like a father.

What the hell is going on both Fang and Jeb don't want me out there in the woods. Are there really wolves out there? Is Ari a danger to me? I knew of a couple places I could get my answers. My first stop is Jeb's office.

Of course his door was locked so I picked it. Toke me five minutes but I got it. I have never been in Jeb's office before it wasn't much but it had a lot of stuff in it. His white walls where covered in plackets,' awards, digresses you name it. What really surprised me was that he had pictures of the whole family and resent ones of me. He had a wood desk that matched his door gray carpet metal file drawers and a gray computer chair. His home computer sat on the desk and it was insanely neat in here. But you could tell he just went through a few files so naturally I picked up the ones he just put down. I sat in his computer chair and put the 9 files on the desk.

I opened one and it had a picture of a guy with a beautiful face he looked like a model with his blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Actually he reminded me of Jeb a little bit. I looked at the picture next to this photo is just plain scary! It was a GIANT wolf/ monster type thing! Yellow razor sharp fangs, raged bloody claws, blonde fur with mud and dirt caked to it and clear vicious, murderous blue eyes.

I moved the picture aside and started reading the file.

**Subject: #6 **

**Name: Ari **

**Experiment: First successful eraser**

**Weight as human: 180**

**Weight as eraser: 500**

**Classification: Head lycan**

**Powers: Incredible strength and speed**

**New improvements to subject: Wings**

**Progress: Complete **

**Experimentation: Successful**

**Problems: Erasers to bulky and heavy **

**Solutions: Thicker, longer wings **

**Trial: Successful**

What! This Ari guy is an eraser (which is basically a wolf)? And there are others like him? He's a human being! How could someone do this to a person, to people? My father does this stuff? it makes me want to puke!

I picked up the next file and opened it. I gasped inside was a picture of Fang (all these photos are head shots what are they modeling?). There was another picture behind this one and I have to say that I was terrified to look at it. What if Fang was a monster like Ari? I toke my chances and moved the picture in front. It was Fang with huge pure black wings! Oh my god! Fang has wings they where beautiful this explains so much! The giant bird I keep seeing flying around the black feather I found in my art room. It was him he's the bird it was his feather I found that's how he got out of the house. He flew!

I looked through his file.

**Subject: #1**

**Name: Nickolas (Fang)**

**Experiment: First successful avian hybrid **

**Wing length: 17ft**

**Weight: 120**

**Classification: Leader of "The Flock"**

**Powers: Incredible fighting skills, silent**

**New improvements to subject: Invisibility**

**Progress: Complete **

**Experimentation: Successful **

Wow Fang can turn invisible that's cool but it's still sick how people did this to him.

The next file had a picture of a guy who was very pale, had strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes that were foggy and not focused on the camera. He had another picture underneath it was of him and his wings. They were a reddish brown color with white feathers here and there.

**Subject: #2**

**Name: Jeffery (Iggy)**

**Experiment: Second avian hybrid **

**Wing length: 17ft**

**Weight: 120**

**Classification: Second in command of "The Flock"**

**Powers: See's white, can feel colors, incredible hearing **

**Glitches in subject: Blind **

**Failed experiments on subject: Enhance night vision**

Poor Iggy they made him blind that's horrible.

The next file had a picture of a pretty African American girl (well I guess they don't discriminate) she was beautiful with mocha skin big brown eyes and long curly dark brown hair. She had wings too they were fully brown like milk chocolate.

**Subject: #3 **

**Name: Monique (Nudge)**

**Experiment: Avian hybrid**

**Wing length: 15ft**

**Weight: 100**

**Powers: computer hacking skills**

**New improvements to subject: Ability to attract metals**

**Progress: Complete **

**Experimentation: Successful **

Computer hacking is not a power it's a skill dumbasses.

I picked up the next file. Oh my god! The picture inside was of Gazzy! It had to be him I have never seen another kid look exactly like him except his sister. I looked at the next picture oh my god he has wings too they were white and gray mix.

**Subject: #4**

**Name: The Gasman (Gazzy)**

**Experiment: Avian hybrid **

**Wing length: 12ft**

**Weight: 90**

**Powers: Ability to mimic voices**

**Glitches in subject: Produces a deadly gas **

How is this possible they had Gazzy? What about Angel my baby? How did Maria get them? Are they even her kids? Is she apart of this whole madness?

I had 4 files left I was scared what other secrets I might uncover.

I opened the next file and tears gathered in my eyes. Sadly it was Angel. She has pure white wings. Perfect for her.

**Subject: #5**

**Name: Angel**

**Experiment: Avian hybrid**

**Wing length: 10ft**

**Weight: 80**

**Powers: Mind reading, mind control **

**New improvements to subject: ability to breathe under water and communicate with sea animals **

**Progress: Complete**

**Experimentation: Successful **

Oh my god I can't believe this shit. So did Fang know Angle and Gazzy before we babysat then? Do all of these people know each other where are Iggy and Nudge? I really need to talk with Fang.

The next file had a picture of an extremely hot guy with (EW) Justin fagger hair, tan skin, and green/blue eyes. He also has wings a beautiful goldish color.

**Subject: #7**

**Name: Dylan **

**Classification: Maximum Ride's perfect other half**

I choked on my spit. What the hell! Wasn't Jeb just on the phone saying he didn't want me involved in this shit? I was already involved! Who is this guy?

**Powers: Incredible fighting skills, ability to control people and fix things by singing**

Oh my god this guy is no way possible the guy for me. They make him sound gay like SpongeBob. Fang my not be perfect for me but he's better then this loser.

I picked up the second to last file and opened it. My heart stopped. It was me, but it wasn't me I don't have wings but this girl does. Beautiful reddish blondish brown and white wings with white almost freckle like spots here and there.

**Subject: #8**

**Name: Maya **

**Classification: Clone of Maximum Ride **

What I have a clone? Sense when? How?

**Powers: Incredible fighting skills, super speed**

**New improvements to subject: Communicate with others throw the mind**

**Progress: Complete **

**Experimentation: Failed**

**Glitches in subject: Hears unknown voice**

**Solutions: None **

They cloned me? What else have they done? What else has Jeb _my father _done? I picked up the last file with shaky hands I was terrified to open it.

_It's ok Max you can do it you need to know the truth._

I jumped about a foot in the air (sitting down I'm cool) and looked around the room. No one was in here but me. Then who said that?

_I did hello Maximum I'm that voice you just read about in Maya's file. _

Well shouldn't you be speaking to her and not me! I was really freaking out.

_Relax I speak to both of you I had been speaking to Maya more because you did not know I existed._

Ok well now I do thanks you can go back to Maya now.

_Oh calm down sense you are not use to this I will stay quite for a little while._

… Hello?... Ok then anyway back to the file I opened it and nearly fainted. It was me again but this time it really was me. No wings. It was my school picture I toke last month. Kinda cheesy and a typical school picture. I was wearing a white formfitting t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a black belt one had on my hip smiling ( for once) standing in front of a fake brick wall. You know the blown up pictures you stand in front of? Yeah. Now the weird part was there was a big bright red stamp across my file that said denied in all caps. 

**Subject: #9**

**Name: Maximum Ride**

That was it. That was all that was in my file. Ok well that was the first page the next pages where emails it looked like. They where between Jeb and someone named The Director.

_D: Jeb stop denying the experiment!_

_J: She is not an experiment she is my daughter. Is it not bad enough that you already toke my son away and turned him in to an Eraser?_

_D: Your kids are strong Jeb we need them._

_J: Look I already gave you some of Max's DNA and you used that to clone her. Why can't you just use Subject #8?_

_D: Because we need the original not a clone her expiration date will kick in any time now!_

_J: Subject #7 is a clone too and you are trying to make him have a baby with my daughter!_

_D: Yes he is a clone and two clones can not make a child! We need Max combining her DNA with Subject #7's DNA will create the ultimate child that we need to destroy the world! So we can make a new one of genetically engineered species and people!_

_J: What the hell have you been smoking? This is never going to work it will back fire right in your face. Something is sure to go wrong._

_D: It will go wrong if we don't have Max._

_J: Even thought this dumbass plan won't work. I can't do this to my baby._

_D: So you can lie to her about her mother and sister oh and everything else around her but you can't do this?_

_J: I did not lie I was protecting her, her mother and her sister all of them! Max can't know where they live or that they are alive she will go looking for them._

_D: Ok so when are you going to tell her she has a brother by another women who was turned in to an Eraser and wants to kill her?_

_J: Ari's mother gave you him with out my consent by the time I found out it was too late he was only 8 and you turned him in to and Eraser!_

_D: no I didn't it was your genius creation you were the one to come up with the Lycans I just tested it on an available subject._

_J: you are such a bitch._

_D: Yes that's why you sleep with me isn't it?_

_J: I don't want Max in this._

_D: Too late she has always been a part of this her aunt is her principle and an ex-scientist, her mother and sister are in hiding, her brother wants to kill her and is a monster, and her father is a scientist that performs on children. She was born a part of this so wake up from your little dream that you and your daughter have a perfect life and get back to the real world where your daughter hates you and you are a man whore._

_J: Fine but this is not going to turn out the way you plan or hope. Max is just like her mother sarcastic, stubborn, and hard headed and can be very mean and aggressive. I have been teaching her how to fight sense she was 5._

_D: I always get what I want. She will do exactly as I say when I say it she will have no choice. And yes I'm positive she got a lot of things out of those beatings you give her. She's a natural fighter. -_-_

_J: She will find a choice. And it won't be the one you're looking for._

_D: What ever Jeb just make sure one way or another she is in my office soon._

_J: What ever you say._

I closed the file tears streaming down my face. Many thoughts running through my head. My mother and sister are alive. Ari is my brother. He wants to kill me. Maria is my aunt. She was a scientist. I have a clone. My "perfect" other is a clone. We are supposed to have a baby. The baby is supposed to destroy the world. Angel has wings. Gazzy has wings. Fang has wings. Jeb lied to me. Jeb is protecting me.

I don't know how long I sat there just crying but when I slowly got up my whole body was sore. I left the office not bothering to put things the way they were and climbed up the stairs that seemed to never end. I felt so much pain and hurt swim through out my body I didn't want to feel it I didn't want to feel anything at all.

Some how I finally made it to my bathroom I ran a hot bath filling the tube up. I tore off my clothes and got in the steaming water making my skin red and burn but I didn't take notice to the physical pain only the mental and emotional I felt in my heart. I must have stayed in there for a while because when I came out my little daze I realized the water was ice cold and I was washing the same spots on my body repeatedly.

I got out and dried off. Putting on a big baggy t-shirt and panties. I grabbed my bottle of pills and went to my room flopping down in by bed. As I lay looking up at my dark blue ceiling I dry swallowed 5 pills.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," I whispered the bottle rolling out of my hand on to the floor.

"I pray the lord my soul to keep," I was spread out on my bed like a fallen angel.

"If I die before I wake," my eyes grew heavy the pills finally kicking in.

"I pray the lord my soul to take." I passed out as the last word left my mouth.

God must have heard me because outside near my window is a huge tree and in that tree I had a mysterious and dark guardian angel watching over me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhhh! I haven't written in so long my summer was packed with stuff to do I got my license, and a car, I had summer school, I went to Paris, and me and my boyfriend broke up (thank god). Way too much happened this summer I can't even remember it all! Oh well on with the story!**

**Fang's POV:**

"Shit Max wake up!" I yelled dumping the bucket of water I got on her.

"Wha?" Max's beautiful big brown eyes slowly opened blinking rapidly as her vision came back.

"Thank God, what the hell is wrong with you drugging yourself?! I should kill you just for trying to kill yourself!"

Max sat up looking at me hover over her just staring, her face blank but her eyes held so many emotions. Hurt, sadness, anger, confusion, realization.

"Fang, how did you get in my house? And this time I want the truth." She glared at me challenging me to lie to her face.

I pointed to her window. "Window was open." My reply was sort of true her window was open.

"There is no fire escape or any type of devise you could have used to get up her." Damn she's smarted than she looks.

"I have my ways." I moved from her bed to look at around her room, anything but her.

"Yeah, your wings right?" I whirled to look at her. The glare on her face ten times stronger it would make even the toughest of men shit their pants.

"Wha-"

"Cut the crap I know Fang." Max got up out of bed and walked to her closet. She reached up on the top shelf grabbing a small shoe box. I toke this time to appreciate her t-shirt rising showing me her ass cladded in tweedy bird underwear but snapped out of when Max turned back to me. Shoe box in hand she strides to me stopping directly in front of me.

"Is this yours?" Her whisper was so low any normal person wouldn't be able to hear it. But I could.

Max removed the lid of the box and pulled out a big black feather. My breath caught in my throat I kept my face passive though, this is not good.

"See this is why you shouldn't take so many pills, they mess with your mind."

A look of fury spread across Max's face. "Admit it this is yours I know it is and I can prove it!"

I rolled my eyes "Max you really shouldn't keep every piece of trash you find out in the woods." I know I was acting like a jerk but I have to so I can keep her safe.

"Fuck you Fang you know this is yours! How dare you stand there and make me seem like a crazy person!"

"Yes coming from the girl that just attempted suicide! Thanks for clearing that up that your perfectly sane." I spat at her my anger getting to me.

Max's eyes started to tear up I hit a nerve. "Get out," She whispered putting the feather back in the box and walking away from me.

"Max I-"

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my house!" Stomping over to the window she lifted it up the latch, which kept the doors close, opening them letting in the cold air of the night.

"You came in this way you can leave this way!" she moved aside crossing her arms over her chest waiting for me to leave.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Max if a person's life is in danger every second of everyday why would they bring someone they love into that craziness?" I whispered before kissing her cheek softly then stepping out the window. Free falling to the ground this was nothing compared to the many times I fell of buildings and hit the ground.

I landed on the ground softly in a crouch not making a noise. Standing up I turned around to look up at Max. She stood behind the opening of her window face showing clear shock and awe.

I turned back and ran through the woods. Iggy was right I should have left her alone a long time ago now I'm attached and want nothing more but to be with her. But I can't she would be in danger and a liability to the flock as a leader I have to stay focus.

My mission is to get Angel and Gazzy back from Maria. Of course I wouldn't haven't have even found them that fast if it weren't for Max- dammit stop thinking about her! Anyway back to Angel and Gazzy. The school has done some pretty messed up things to us before but letting some of the scientist adopt us? That's just fucked up. Iggy, Nudge, and I have been looking for Angel and Gazzy since we escaped from that hell hole a month ago. Well I got caught again not too long ago but Nudge and Ig got me out again.

Angel and Gazzy where given to their scientist Maria when she retired three years ago and moved. Now she's a high school teacher really? As if it wasn't enough that you use to experiment on little kids now you have to torcher big kids? Of course Maria doesn't know who I am she wasn't my scientist Jeb was mine and Iggy's scientist he hasn't been around much lately though and I have no clue where he lives.

"Dude, where have you been?" Iggy asked as he caught up to me.

"I had to take care of something."

"You mean you were at that girls place again."

"Whatever."

Iggy grabbed my arm making me stop running. "It's not whatever have you forgotten about why the hell we're here in the first place man?"

"No I haven't." I growled glaring at him.

"Then snap out of it I know you like this girl but she has nothing to do with us and we want to keep it that way right?"

"Yeah man." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Then just leave her alone."

I looked Iggy in his sightless eyes. "She's figured it out."

His eyes got big. "What!?"

"She's figured it out," I repeated. "She knows I have wings."


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like writing another chapter that one was kind of short don't you think?**

**Max: It was extremely short and what ever happened to my point of view?**

**Me: Oh don't get your underwear in a twist I'm coming back to you.**

**Max: Good I feel lonely.**

**Me: You still have a lot to discover Maximum.**

**Max: Ok now you sound like the voice in my head.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Max: Disclaimer D.D.B Chick doesn't own Maximum why do we have to keep saying this I'm more then positive people know by now that you don't own the real story or the title?**

**Me: Do I question you about your ways of leading the flock in the middle of a love triangle?**

**Max: No but-**

**Me: Then don't question me about my story! On with the chapter!**

**Max POV:**

I stared out the window complete and total shock all over my face. I was also still angry because of how he was acting but what he said did make sense. If any of you tell him I said that you're dead! I wish he would trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going on. Maybe if I told him that Jeb had files about him and the others he would have told me.

I sighed closing my window making sure it's locked. If Fang got imagine what else can get in. I picked up my shoe back full of cool stuff I find outside and toke out the feather. It was soft and thick the most beautiful feather I have ever seen. I'm going to make Fang tell me one way or another I know there is still a lot of pieces I am missing in this puzzle and Fang has a lot of them but Jeb has most of them I'm not ready to face him yet though my skin is thick but not that thick yet.

I looked over at my clock on my bedside table. It's only 2:30am schools tomorrow I wonder if Fang is going to show up. I placed the feather on my bedside table and crawled back in bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

"_Can I please stop now?" Asked the little tired boy asked._

"_Not yet Iggy 5 more miles you can do it." Daddy encouraged him gently but proudly. _

_Off he went again running like lighting. "Daddy why are you making him run?" I asked._

"_Because we have to make sure he has enough strength power to run for long distances princess." Daddy smiled down at me. _

"_But doesn't he get tire?" I had a lot of questions because this seemed wrong to me._

"_Well that's what we have to find out huh?"_

"_Is he going to get a treat after?" _

"_Of course, as a matter of fact how about you give it to him after he's done."_

"_OK!" I smiled jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Ok Iggy last lap." Daddy yelled over to him._

"_Thank you." The boy called back sighing with relief._

"_Daddy why can't I run like him?" I asked sucking on my thumb._

"_Because princess I don't want you to."_

"_But why not?"_

"_Because I love you and I'm not going to do this to you." Do what to me?_

"_Is it a bad thing that he can run that fast?" _

"_No baby it's a great thing but how he became that fast is bad." _

"_Oh I don't want to do anything bad."_

"_I know princess because you're my good girl." Daddy bent down and kissed my head just like mommy does._

"_Daddy when is mommy and sissy coming back?"_

"_I told you they joined God upstairs."_

"_But will they come to visit?"_

"_No princess they won't. Here go give Iggy this plate of food and water ok?"_

"_Ok." I toke the plate and the bottle from daddies hands and walked over to Iggy laying on the ground breathing heavily. _

"_Iggy?" He picked his head up to look at me._

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Max my daddy told me to give you this." I said putting down the food and water in front of him and sitting down._

"_Thanks," I watched as he ate stuffing food in his mouth and downing the water._

"_Are you a new experiment?" he asked._

"_No what's an exbarniment?_

"_Experiment that's what me and my friend Fang are that's why I was running."_

"_They experiment on you?" _

"_Yeah Jeb is my scientist he made me fast and strong he said he's going to make my night vision better too."_

"_How did he do all that?"_

"_By testing on me, giving me pills that do stuf,f and sometimes cutting me open."_

"_That's horrible my daddy doesn't do that!" I said getting up and running to my daddy in tears._

"_Princess what's wrong?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his legs._

"_That boy said you do bad stuff to him he's lying right?" I looked up my big, brown, young, innocent eyes waiting for conformation that my daddy was a good person. _

_But it never came instead in walked a young pretty blonde lady in a suit. _

"_Jeb experiment #7 just died we you to clone him." _

"_Um Mandy I'm kind of busy right now this isn't really a good time-"_

"_If it doesn't happen soon we won't be able to we need his DNA to be fresh."_

_Daddy sighed. "Alright but I can't bring Max back there."_

"_Well what do you want me to do watch her? As I, I hate children." She looked at me with discuss, I hid behind daddy from the mean lady._

"_It's just for a little while." Daddy picked me up and put me on the chair._

"_Max, princess this is Ms. Anderson she's my boss and she's going to watch you for a little while so I can work ok?" I nodded slowly sucking on my thumb._

"_Iggy come on it's time to go back." Daddy yelled over to the boy he jogged over to daddy and flinched when he saw Ms. Anderson making sure not to come to close to her. _

"_Hurry up Jeb and make sure he has enough time of life at least until 16 or 17." _

"_Alright come on Iggy." Together they walked out leaving me alone with Ms. Anderson._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Ugh time for school already?

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, good no unexpected visitors. I got up, my head pounding almost like I was hit with a steel baseball bat. I walked to my bathroom opening the cabinet to get some Advil. I turned on the sink and toke the pills with a handful of water. Then washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Going back to my room I headed to my closet to get some clothes white skinny jeans, black t-shirt that says 'Love Me Hate Me' in white and black combat boots. I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed the feather heading back to the bathroom to do my hair.

I brushed it so it was nice and straight then made a skinny braid on a small piece of hair towards the back and braided the feather in to my hair so it hung at the end. The black looked striking against my dirty blonde hair. I smiled, Fang I am so going to get you.

I walked in to school with my backpack on my back and my skateboard in hand. I put it down and skated through the hallway to my locker and stopped. Opening it a piece of paper fell out folded. I picked it up reading it and my heart felt like it was about to burst.

_Max I know you're mad at me and you have a right to be but I want to make it up to you met me in the woods tonight. Stay near your back patio out of the light. I don't want anyone to see and try to attack you. I hope you come I need to finally introduce myself to you._

_Love,_

_Fang _

_PS: I won't be at school today another reason why I need to see you._

I smiled Fang is finally going to tell me! I went to class with a smile on my face everyone looking at me weird.

I didn't go to Maria's office for lunch today. The fact that I now know she is an ex scientist and probably experimented on Fang, Angel and Gazzy makes me sick so I'm avoiding her. Instead I went to the library to do a little research. What would we do without Google? I don't know but I can Google it! But no I'm not going to waste my Google search on that I typed in experimentations on children. And fifty pages pooped up on the first page at the very top, was a website titled Fang's blog.

Fang has a blog? I clicked on it the last update was from early this morning 3am.

_Hey guys it's Fang I am pretty upset right now the girl that I told you guys about now know about my wings. And no I did not tell her she found out on her own how I don't know but she had one of my feathers how crazy is that? Iggy is mad at me Nudge thinks its romantic (something is seriously wrong with that girl) and I'm bummed, confused and angry we still haven't got Angel and Gazzy back. I have been pulling out my hair trying to think of a way to get them without anyone's knowledge. I wish I could have gotten them when I helped babysit them but I don't think the girl would have liked that too much. I don't know how I'm going to do this so comment and give me better advise then Iggy and Nudge._

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

That's why he's here to get Angel and Gazzy? Where they apart of his "Flock"? I closed the computer down just as the bell for next period rang.

All I could think about was Fang. He knew Iggy and Nudge they were with him. But why didn't they go to school like he did and why didn't I meet them? I kept looking at the clock wishing time would go faster so I can ask Fang all my questions and hear what he has to say. But sadly that did not happen, there is 30 minutes of my last class left and we are watching that stupid planet earth movie. Someone please shoot me!

I laid my head down on the desk facing the window so I could watch the rain fall. I closed my eyes for a second still a little bit tired from last night. My head still hurt too, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a weird dream but I can't remember what it was about I just know it wasn't a good dream. Sighing I opened my eyes again and saw a big wolf staring at me on the other side of the window!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed jumping back, falling out of my seat.

Anna my Biology teacher stopped the video and turned the lights on. "Max are you ok?"

"Did you see it that monster outside?" I looked back at the window but nothing was there.

"Max what are you talking about?" She said coming up to me helping me off the floor.

I couldn't control my shaking I just kept staring at the window oblivious to the other students around me laughing or giving me weird looks.

"It was right there I swear." My voice barely above a whisper.

"Max, honey maybe you should go to the nurse." Anna walked me to her desk and wrote me a pass to the nurse.

"Here you go. Do you want someone to walk you down?"

"No I'm fine." I whispered heading to the door with my stuff.

"I'm not crazy I saw it, it was real!" Yes I am talking to myself get over it.

_You're Maximum you did see it. You're not crazy._

Yes the voice in my head saying I'm not crazy how reassuring.

_You know what you saw._

Why was I the only one to see it?

_Because he wanted you to see him only you._

Was that Ari?

_Yes Maximum it was._

Why does he want to kill me?

_Because you're his sister and you get to live with your father unlike him he's an eraser you're not he has a lot of reasons why he hates you._

Gee thanks and life with Jeb ain't all its caked up to be buddy.

I opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Oh hello there sweetie what can I do you for."

"Um well…" I looked down at the paper to see what Anna wrote on it.

"Um I'm here because I'm seeing thing?"

"Oh my ok well have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Well maybe that's it come on and lay down until the end of school." The nurse lead me to this back room that had a few beds I laid on the one closest to the door.

"Thank you." I said drifting to a dreamless sleep.

The walk home from school was painfully slow. I was so paranoid I might see Ari again I tried to walk like Fang, silent. Every time I heard or saw something move I flinched and snapped my head in the direction it came from. So after making a 20 minute in to an hour and a half walk I was whipped. As soon as I came in I dumped my crap on the living floor and crawled up the stairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed curling in to a ball and falling asleep.

_Ms. Anderson turned to me. "What's your name kid?"_

"_Maximum but everyone calls me Max!" I said smiling maybe she wasn't mean after all!_

"_Maximum as in Maximum ride? Are you Jeb's kid?"_

"_Yup he's my daddy!"_

"_Max why are you here today." Ms. Anderson said sitting down next to me, excitement in her eyes._

"_My daddy wanted to bring me he said something about keeping me safe." _

"_Keeping you safe?"_

"_Yeah I heard him on and he said some people wanted to use me for something."_

"_For the new generation? Is that what he said?"_

"_Yeah that! What does that mean?" I asked confused._

"_Oh it's a great thing and you are an important asset in the process."_

"_I want to help my Daddy won't let me." I pouted._

"_Well how about it's our little secret." She smiled._

"_What if I get in trouble?"_

"_You won't I promise." Ms. Anderson stud up and held out her hand for me. _

_I told it and smiled. "Am I going to help people?"_

"_Oh you are going to do much more then that Max. So much more."_

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. Ugh my head is on fire! It feels like my skull was stepped on! I got up slowly and walked over to the window it was dark out. What time is it? My clock read 9:30pm. Great I slept that long now I won't be able to sleep when I need to. I looked back at my window a stupid tree branch hitting my window repeatedly.

I sighed and walked down stairs going to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge taking out some roasted chicken, a bake potato and spinach. I love catered food. I put it in the microwave and went to start on the laundry. I have no clue when I'm supposed to go outside and see Fang but I'm hoping that if he sees the kitchen light then he'll knock either that or I'll head out there after I eat.

The food was good or maybe it was the fact that I haven't eaten all day but whatever. It was actually nice out tonight not cold or hot the perfect temperature. Great weather for getting to know you games. As I stud against my back door out of the light I heard an almost silent snap of a twig. Then a black silhouette.

"Hey I was wondering when you were going to show up." I said walking off the patio.

"And before you ask no I'm not still mad at you about earlier. I'm happy you care about me but I want to know the real you." I stopped walking about a foot in front of him the moon light hitting me directly.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" He toke on step forward, stepping in to the light with me.

I gasped. "Hello Max long time no see huh sis?"

"Ari?!"

**Yeah that's enough for day I'm done. Yes I'm that evil I left it at a cliffhanger mwhahahaha!**

**Max: something is wrong with you.**

**ME: whatever get out my room.**

**Max: What no R&R?**

**Me: oh right alright do it then.**

**Max: no you told me to leave so bye!**

**Me: Max get back her!**

**Total: Can I do it?**

**Iggy: no I want to do it!**

**Fang: hey Dee? Gazzy just blow up your bathroom.**

**Me:What! **

**Fang: Yeah the neighbors will be able to see you now.**

**Me: oh my god!**

**Iggy: So who's doing the R&R?**

**Me: I don't care my bathroom has just been destroyed moved! (runs out of room)**

**Fang: R&R**

**Iggy and Total: I was going to do it!**

**Fang: too slow! :p **


	17. Chapter 17

**So a lot of you are mad at me and ready to kill me with magical cornstalks or something. I love reading your reviews they always make me laugh but don't be mad at me if I kept giving you wanted you would have lost inters in my story.**

**Iggy: people already have lost interest in it**

**Me: and why is that Ig?**

**Iggy: because I only had a few lines!**

**Me: you know why you only have a few lines?**

**Iggy: why?**

**Me: BECAUSE YOU GET ON MY NERVES!**

**Iggy: well love you too then (pouts)**

**Me: just do the disclaimer so we can order pizza **

**Iggy: wouldn't it be cool if we did what those guys in 30 minutes or less did to that pizza guy? We should get our pizza guy to rob a bank for us!**

**Me: (sighs) do you know how that movie ended?**

**Iggy: No Ella called so I left**

**Me: well at the end the guys that wanted the money died and the pizza guy got all the money.**

**Iggy: oh never mind**

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER BOY!**

**Iggy: Disclaimer D.D.B chick doesn't own Maximum Ride. You know Max is right about this whole disclaimer thing.**

**Me: Iggy**

**Iggy: Yes?**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Iggy: (runs out of room)**

**Me: I can't wait till they get out of my house**

"Max you don't look happy to see me. I thought you would be excited to meet your little brother for the first time." He smile was evil pure evil but so beautiful.

"Wasn't expecting the visit if I would have known you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit." Sarcasm dripping from my words a glare planted on my face.

He chuckled. "I thought it would be ok I mean Fang sure enough comes over unexpectedly I thought it would be ok for family."

"Where is Fang what did you to him?"

"He's… a little tied up right now. Don't worry you'll see him soon the Director has been waiting to see you again Maxie."

"What are you talking about?" I said walking back slowly Ari followed just as slow.

"She missed you it's been so long do you remember Max when you were 5?"

_Think about you dreams Max._

And suddenly it all came back, everything I remember everything.

Ms. Anderson taking me in to a room laying me down on a cold metal table. She smiled as she strapped me to it so I couldn't move and started putting sticky wire things all over me body and a wired head band thing. I remember the long sharp needle she stuck in my arm it hurt and I screamed. She covered my mouth telling me to shut up and that's when I started thinking maybe this was a bad idea. The thick green liquid was drawn in to me body, it burned my whole body inside and out felt like it was on fire. I screamed in agony crying out for my daddy, she put a rag in my mouth gagging me. The whole table started to shake as body convulse blood spilling out of my eyes blurring my vision. And just when I thought I was going to join mommy and sissy in heaven I heard daddy screaming me name and telling Ms. Anderson to stop. The last thing I heard was my daddy say my name close to me ear before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my room at home it was sunny outside and quiet in the house I didn't remember anything from yesterday but as a little kid you don't question things like that. I went to search for my daddy he was in his room sitting on the bed facing the closed window in the dark. He didn't look at me he just said 'Get out and never come in here again.' That was day he wasn't my daddy anymore he was Jeb my father.

I felt tears running down my eyes when I came back from my memory.

Ari looking at me with a smirk," So Max you ready to go?" He strode to me.

I ran back inside the house closing and locking the door behind me causing Ari to smash in to the glass door. I ran upstairs to Jeb's office and grabbed my file and Maya's and the gun in Jeb's desk draw then ran up to my room just as I heard a lot of glass break. I closed and locked the door looking around wildly for a bag. I found a camouflage drawstring bag and put the files in it along with my mother's picture the locket my sister gave me and all the money I had been saving since I was 7 and grabbed my car keys. I heard a lot of running around down stairs and on Jeb's floor. Quietly went out my room and to my art room keeping the lights off I made my way to my computer on my desk and ordered 6 train tickets to Virginia where my Aunt Anne lives. I heard feet running around my floor now crap I have to get out of here. I turned and opened my art window.

Yes I am going to jump I may not be super human but in a life of death situation the human body is amazing. I threw my bag out first and jumped the wind rushed all around me as I was free falling the ground coming at an incredible speed. I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come and landed on my side.

"Ahhhh," I whispered as I got up slowly my whole right side burning God that hurt. I put my bag on my back and lipped/ ran to the front of my house to my car that was parked right in front.

"Stop!" can a mechanical voice.

I turned to see my neighbors all coming towards me. I pointed the gun at them but it didn't seem to scare them.

"I'll shoot if you come any closer!" They still ran at me so I opened fire.

The crazy part the bullets pounced off or made dents in them but none of them died.

"Wha?" I whispered as one of them made a grab for me.

I toke his hand and twisted it behind his back and that's when I felt the cold metal. They're robots. I pushed the robot down and stomped on his back hard. Three more came at me I jumped up and planted my feet on its chest causing it to stumble and fall backwards on one of its partners. Two ran up on me from behind and grabbed my arms and waist. I kicked ones knee knocking it off it stumbled back , the one that had hold of my hands I swung around hitting five of them and threw his off. Another one punched me in the face. I felt blood ooze out but I didn't feel it break. I toke hold of his foot as he tried to kick me it the stomach twisting it and pushed him forward he fell to his knees and I twisted his head pulling it off. EW!

"MAX!" I turned to see Ari and a lot of his friends running out my house with guns.

I got up of the ground and ran to my car a robot running after me. I opened my door hitting him in the stomach he fell. I climbed in and started it up.

"Ah!" I screamed as bullets hit my car breaking the back window.

"MAX!" Ari roared as I zoomed out of there running over robots and hitting the ones that ran at my car.

The guns stopped and I looked in my rearview mirror to see Ari in wolf form running after my car like the dog he is. I stopped the car suddenly and he ran straight in to it and flew backwards turning back to human as he landed on the ground. I smirked and started driving again taking out my gun. I'm coming guys just hold on.

I slowed down as I turned on the street and parked in front of the house I had spent so much time at. I turned the car off and stepped out walking up the walkway I can't believe what I am about to do. I kicked the door open it went flying in to the house startling Maria and Lance as they sat comfortably on their couch.

"Maximum? What is the meaning of this?" Maria said as she stood up.

I pointed the gun at her. "Where are Angel and Gazzy?" She paled and put her hands up Lance stood up next and walked in front of Maria.

"Max put the gun down sweet heart you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh yes I do Lance now tell me where they are." I took of the safety.

"Ok, ok! They're upstairs Max just take them and leave!" Maria grabbed Lance's hand.

"How could you Maria I trusted you and this is what you do?"

"Max it was a long time ago."

"How could you do that to children? It's sick!" She flinched at my tone.

"And Lance what about you huh?"

"I didn't work on the children I did office work."

"Pathetic. Move!" I ushered them up the stairs.

They all but ran as I waved the gun in their faces. We all walked up the stairs Maria in front Lance behind her and me behind him with my gun pressed in to his back.

We made it to Angel's room. "Open the door and go in." I commanded.

Maria pulled out a key from her pocket unlocked opened her door. Inside was Angel laying in her bed staring out the window. She turned her head when she saw the light of the hallway.

"Max?" I pushed past the two trembling idiots to hug Angel.

"I'm here sweetie and we are getting out of here."

"Max how do you know Fang said he wasn't going to tell you."

"I found out on my own I'll explain later but right now we need to get your brother and leave."

She climbed out of bed and I turned the lights on in her room. "You two stand over there if you touch or say anything one of you is dead."

They ran over to the corner I pointed to and Maria started crying in Lance's shirt.

"Angel honey, put some clothes on and pack anything super important ok?"

"Ok but can you make them take this watch off me?"

"Why you always wear it you and your brother never take them off."

"Because we can't they put them on us so they can monitor us and block out our powers."

"What?" I looked over at Maria and Lance they were terrified.

"Get that thing off of her now." I said in a calm voice but scary voice.

Lance ran over and typed in a code of some sort and the watch fell to the floor.

"You," I said pointing the gun a Maria she moved back a little still crying.

"Come with me," She walked out of Angel's room and headed to Gazzy's door.

"Open it and take that watch off of him." She nodded and unlocked the door with the same key.

"Max!" cried Gazzy as he ran and hugged me.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Angel sent me a message in my head after you toke the watch off."

"Good so get ready, Maria take the watch off." She got down and typed in the code again the watch fell off.

'Angel are you done?' I thought to her.

"Yeah I'm done." Came her voice behind me. I turned to see her walking in with a dazed Lance beside her.

"What happed to him?"

"I controlled his mind so he would come in here."

"What!" Maria cried running over to him.

"Easy Maria, don't move to fast." I threatened waving the gun again.

"Angel what did you pack?"

"A lot of Maria and Lance's papers out of their office a change of clothes and celeste my favorite bear."

"Good girl. Gazzy you ready?"

"Yup I packed a change of clothes and all the bombs I made!"

"Good boy! Ok let's get out here Angel if you will please." I stepped back and let Angel do her stuff.

"Maria, Lance you forget all about me, Gazzy, and Max you go to your room and sleep when you wake up you will remember none of this ok?"

"Ok." They both said together and walked out the room heading down the hall to their room.

"Ok that's creepy come on lets go."

We all ran down the stairs and out the house to my car.

"OK guys buckle up back there." I instructed as I put my seat belt on and started up the car driving off.

"Max, where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know yet Angel see if you can contact Fang or someone."

"OK." I was quiet for a while as we drove about 20miles with the raid on until-

"Maxi got a hold of Nudge! They're at the school Ari and the other erasers got them."

I pulled over to the shoulder of the high way. "Where is the school Angel?"

"I don't know but I got a map from off of Maria's desk it shows where the school is." She said searching through her little pink book bag for the map.

"Here it is!" She handed it to me and I opened it up. The map was of California (thank god it's in the same state) and had big red circle around a area. I guess that's the school.

"Well looks like we are going on a rescue mission."

"YES I get to use my bombs!"

"Hang on tight guys I'm going to have drive about 100 so we can get there by morning," I said as I got us back on the road and floored it to the max.

It was 3:56am and Angel and Gazzy were sound asleep in the back. I on the other was fuelled up on the giant cup of coffee I got at the gas station I stopped an hour ago and was driving like a bat out of hell! I was so focused on getting Fang, Nudge, and Iggy I couldn't afford to sleep. Fang should have asked for my help not try to hid things. When I get him out of there I'm going to kill him. I still had his feather in my hair I would touch it occasionally to feel it's softness god I hope he's ok.

Iggy and Nudge had talked to Angel earlier explaining what was going on. Nudge was excited to see me, Iggy not so much. I don't know why he doesn't like me Angel said it's not that he doesn't like me it just that he thinks I'm a huge distraction to Fang but he's happy I got Angel and Gazzy.

No one has seen or heard from Fang but Nudge and Iggy said that he was captured with them and brought in to the same room as them but then taken out. That has me really worried but we should be at Death Valley around 8:00 it was really far from where I live I guess that's why Jeb is usually gone for a long time when he has to work.

Jeb I don't even know what to make out of that situation. He was right though he did train me how to fight the way I beat those robots. But I was still scared what if this time I'm not so lucky and I get killed? What will I do when I see my clone? I keep reading her file she's a fighter I'm just starting out what if she kills me? And what about wonder boy? If I see him I might just chop his dick off so he can't do anything. And the director or Ms. Anderson as I use to call her, she is so dead. So is Ari and all the scientist that experimented on these kids. I also need to have a serious talk with Jeb about my mother and sister I need to find them.

I don't know how all of this is going to go down but I do know it's going to end up in flames because I am beyond pissed.

**Oh yeah Max is badass! And I'm all alone here because everyone is down stairs eating pizza so I need to go before there isn't any more left R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter you have no Idea how hard I worked on it. I'm gonna focus on this story more than the other because the people that read the other story act like they don't know how to work the review button! Its ok thought I still love them and I'm still working out a few kinks with the other story so idk when I'll put the next chapter up anyway on with THIS story!**

It amazes me that I have lived in California all my life but never actually seen it. It's beautiful the bright sun the clear water the amazing buildings. Too bad I still can't really enjoy it! I'm just driving through it headed to a place that even Google earth is like where the heck is that?

Its 7:35am I got the kids up and fed them (thank God there is a McDonalds at almost every mile). Angel talked to Nudge and Iggy a little while ago Fang is with them again but in a really bad condition. Nudge said he's bloody, beat up, and passed out. That really didn't help me feel any better. Iggy is apparently making bombs and hiding them all around the building whenever one of the scientists takes him out of his cage.

I am the only one who seems to be freaking out everyone else is calm and ready to fight. Don't get me wrong I'm ready to but I'm nervous I'm going up against my father who beat for years. This is more than personal for me I have so many unanswered questions. And will Jeb fight me and try to stop me? I don't want to kill my own father.

"Max, this is it." Came Gazzy's voice breaking my train of thought.

I looked ahead to see a sign that says 'Death Valley Do Not Enter'. How they just gonna own the whole Death Valley!

"Yup I guess I can't keep my car here huh?"

"There's an abandoned house about a mile from here we can take it there and walk back." Angel suggested.

"I guess that's our only option but how about we run that'll be faster."

"Ok," They agreed. I drove until I saw this beach house planted in the middle of nowhere. The mail box out front had a gold cursive B on it just like the one at my house.

"Jeb," I whispered as I got the parked car.

I turned to look at the kids as I walked up the stairs they were standing by the car. "I thought you said this place is abandoned."

"We thought it was. Come on Max let's go." Called Gazzy.

"Give me a sec." I got to the door and amazingly it was open.

"So this is your secret beach house." I said under my breath.

"Max what are you doing do you know who's house this is?" Asked Angel; from the car.

I ignored her and stepped inside. It was nice all wood furnisher the back wall was nothing but a glass window to look out over the ocean. It was cool.

"Jeb you just thought of everything."

"Max come on!" Angel and Gazzy cried together. They had finally decided to come in.

"Guys this is my dad's beach house and he's a scientist at the school." I muttered the last part under my breath but of course they heard.

"What!" Gazzy yelled.

"Max was this all a trick to get us back to the school?" Angel asked close to tears.

"Oh no sweetie no," I walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug I could.

"I would never honey, come here Gazzy." I opened my arm for Gazzy and he stiffly came to me.

"Guys I want to help get all of you out and destroy that horrible place. I would never hurt you guys ok?"

"Ok,"

"Why didn't you tell us your dad was one of them?" Gazzy asked.

"I just found out recently myself and I didn't tell you last night because of everything that was going on."

"What's his name?"

"Jeb." Gazzy and Angel exchanged a look.

"Max, that's Fang and Iggy's scientist."

"Yeah I was afraid of that come on let's scope this place out grab anything that looks important."

"Ok,"

Gazzy ran to the kitchen, Angel ran to the bedroom and I went to this office looking room. It basically looked like his office back home except for a more beach theme but I did find passwords and an extra keycard with Jeb's picture on it. Very useful now we can get in without too much hassle.

"Guys you ready?" I asked as I walked out clipping the keycard to my jeans and stuffing the passwords in my pocket.

"I didn't find anything Max." Angel said skipping up to me.

"I only checked the kitchen." Gazzy said with a mouth full of food.

"Nice Gazzy really." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

With that we all ran out the door heading to the school.

You in gym class when they make you run that pointless mile because 'it's a part of your final grade' we'll I never thought it would come in handy until now. I mean it's not like they make us do it in case we ever need to break in to a secret facility that experiments on kids to save your kind of not really but maybe boyfriend and his friends. But it defiantly has a purpose.

Now I'm not saying I was quick as lighting and I got through it without breaking a sweat. I wish but that's not what happened I was defiantly slower than Gazzy and Angel we had to stop three times so I could catch my breath and I was sweating like a pig. What I'm not wonder woman you know I can't be great at everything!

So when we finally made it I collapsed on the dirt road exhausted.

"Max come on all we got to do is climb the fence the school is like 30 yards away you can do it!" Angel (bless her young mutated heart) tried to give me a pep talk.

"That's easy for you to say." I wheezed.

"Come on Max get up we are so close." Gazzy picked up my head from off the ground.

I sighed and used all the strength I could gather to stand. "Alright let's get this over with."

I started to climb the fence (which is a lot more difficult than it looks) and that's when I remembered I Maximum Ride am terrified of heights. So I do what I always do in this situation which is freak out.

"AHHHHH get me down get me down oh my God I'm gonna die please lord don't let me go like this oh God!"

"Max we're over already." Gazzy's voice broke through my meltdown.

I looked down to see my feet planted on the ground on the other side of the fence.

"How did-"

"While you were screaming me and Gazzy grabbed your arms and flew you over the fence we know you don't like heights."

"Oh well now that that's over let's get going."

"Max be careful they have these hidden things in the ground that make alarms go off inside if they go off then they will shoot us."

"Ok new plan no running you guy fly while I walk be my eyes so I don't step on any ok?"

"Ok," They both shot out their wings and flapped taking to the sky I had never seen something so amazing in my entire life.

So began our little game of trust I'm trusting them just like they are trusting me… hopefully.

"Max there's one right next to your left foot walk three steps forward and two steps to the right."

I did as instructed.

"Come five steps and move left three times."

This is starting to get annoying already.

"One step to the right seven forward three to the right."

Oh for the love of God.

This went on for a while Angel and Gazzy telling me where to walk me looking like a baby deer walking for the first time it was frustrating.

"Ok Max four to the right eight forward and then you will be safe to walk normal."

"Finally this is nerve racking." I walked the required steps and toke off running the rest of the way to the building.

It was big and gray nothing special about it, no big flashy sign saying 'hey we're the school we experiment on children!' I have to say I was disappointed.

I made it to what I'm guessing is the entrance because it required me to use Jeb's keycard. It was just a big metal door how boring.

"This is it guys you ready?" I looked down at them.

Angel nodded and grabbed my hand while Gazzy puffed out his chest. That's my strong and brave little man. I slid the card through and a green light appeared on the side of the machine opening the door. The smell was the first thing to hit me it was worse than a hospital then I felt the cold, it was freezing in here I could literally see my breath. We stood in a long all white hallway with florescent lights could this place be any less drab?

"Come on," I whispered.

We quietly began walking down the hall but I stopped when I saw an empty room that had a lap coat and clip board laid out.

"One sec." I ran in and grabbed the coat and clipboard off the table.

"Max what are you doing?" Gazzy asked.

"Blending in if they think I'm a scientist we have a better shot of making it." I said and I put the coat on and closed it so it hid my shirt.

"Max this clipboard has all the room numbers on it." Said Angel as she scans the list on it.

"Good then let's go and look miserable." I replied taking the clipboard back and looking at the list as Angel and Gazzy walked behind me with their heads down.

"Room 213 is the holding room do you think they would be there?" I looked behind me to ask them.

"I think so?" Gazzy's answer turned in to a question.

"Ok new plan. Angel try to contact someone please."

"OK," I was wait for a while as I navigated through the halls a few people glanced at us but when they saw the miserable looking kids and me looking through papers they turned away.

"_Max turn left there should be an elevator." _Angel said in my mind.

I did as told and sure enough there was an elevator. Only problem was it opened as soon as I pressed the button and there stood Ms. Anderson.

"Oh there you are you're late. Not doing so well on your first day Ashley." She sneered at me.

"Traffic what can I say." I got in the elevator with her along with the kids making sure to keep them safely behind me.

"Good you have your subjects I guess I don't completely regret hiring you."

"Always a joy to know you're proud of me." I smiled brightly as she hit the second floor button.

"You know sarcasm was not a job requirement on the application." She glared at me.

"Yes but it makes the day go bye faster. " The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Well go on your trainer will be in the holding room 213 if I hear any complaints your butt is gone." With that she pushed me and the kids out just as the doors closed again.

"Well at least she doesn't remember me." I muttered.

"Max I was so scared!" Angel cried and ran to me.

"It's ok it's over now sweetie," I shushed her brushing her hair.

"It's ok Angie we're safe with Max right?" Gazzy asked me while hugging Angel.

"Of course, now let's go save the others." We took off running down the halls until we spotted room 213.

"Max, it needs a password and the keycard."

"Great but which password?" I muttered looking over the list.

"Try the first one." Gazzy suggested.

"Well I don't want to go down the whole list because what if after a few tries an alarm goes off?"

"Oh yeah."

"Angel makes sure that they are in there." I said pin pointing the first three codes I was going to try.

"They are defiantly in there I started to hear their thoughts when we got on the elevator."

"Are they ok?" Ok let's try 7498… shit!

"Yeah but Fang is still unconscious."

"Is he breathing?" 9260…shit!

"Yes I can kinda read his thoughts but it's blurry and foggy."

"Is he hurt?" 2015… Dammit!

"Yes but he's healing."

"Good ok let me concentrate on-"Suddenly the door opened and there stood Jeb looking down at a clipboard.

"I figured you couldn't get the door open so I'll let you in come on we got work to do-"Jeb looked up and stared in to my eyes. I held my breath and waited for him to yell and hit me.

Put instead he grabbed me and hugged me! "Oh Max what are you doing he princess?"

I pushed him off. "Jeb what do you really do? And no lies." I stared him down daring him to lie to me.

He sighed. "Come in I don't want anyone to see you." Jeb pulled me inside I held Angel and Gazzy's hand.

"How did you-"

"I know more than you wanted me to Jeb."

"So you and Fang are friends."

"Yes and I'm not having a baby by wonder boy." I said sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Well I guess it's time we talk huh?" He said sitting down across from me.

"Give Angel and Gazzy the keys to the Flock's cages."

"Max-"I pulled out the gun and aimed it at him.

"You really want to end your life like this Jeb?"

"Fine, God you are too much like me." He sighed handing Angel the keys.

"I learned from the best right? Angel, Gazzy go find the flock."

"Ok," They ran off to the far other side where rows and rows of kids in cages were.

"Alight, so what do you want to know that you don't already know?" Jeb said buttoning up his coat.

"What happened to me all those years ago?" I slid my coat off this thing gives me the creeps.

He sighed. "I had to take you to work with me because when your mother and sister left you wouldn't leave my side. Mandy or as you know her as Ms. Anderson wanted to use you in destroying the world which I think is insane. "

"Then why did you leave me with her?"

"I couldn't bring you back there to Dylan the boy is programed to love you! And I was hoping she would think you were Ella."

"What did she inject me with?"

"I don't know to this day I still have no idea. Whatever it was its not used anymore so I can't even begin to figure out what it was."

"So we have no clue if I could die from this?"

"You've lived this long haven't you?"

"Barely," I muttered.

"I know you still don't understand the beatings but trust me you learned a lot in that time."

"You're a moron. Anyway where are mom and Ella?"

"In Arizona, where I have no clue. I gave them plane tickets and money and sent them on their way."

"Why?" I asked leaning forward.

"Mandy threatened to kill them if she didn't get you so I made it hard for her to get them. I told you they died in a car crash."

I felt tears prickle in the back of my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so young princess. How could I? You wouldn't have understood anything."

"Jeb why do you even work I know you don't like this job."

"I stumbled in to this I was just looking for an internship when I was collage but once you're in this job the only way out is death."

"So you can't quit?"

"No not unless I want my head blown off."

I sighed and sat back. "What happened to Fang why is he still unconscious?"

"All the test we did on him and the injection we wanted to make him a shape shifter."

"Is he going to wake up?"

"Yes he should soon, so then all of you can get out of here."

"You're really going to let us go?"

"Of course I know you won't leave without them and I defiantly don't want you here."

"Good last question." I said I saw the flock running around the corner Iggy carrying Fang.

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me Maria was my aunt?"

"Because she doesn't know she is aunt to you at least. She thinks her only niece is Ella."

"Why?"

"Because if she knew who you really are, she would have taken you here."

"And she had a right to." We all snapped our head to the door. There stood Ms. Anderson, some young girl with blonde hair, Brit., Ari, and about 50 other guys who I assume must be erasers.

Me and Jeb shot out of chairs his eyes just as wide as mine.

"Welcome home Max. I've missed you." She smiled.

This just got much more complicated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay next chapter I'm I really excited!**

**Nudge: Omzg I am so excited! I can't believe the moment is here eeeeeeeppppp! Finally! Like omg it toke soooooo long I thought this would never come but it did it's here Yay! Wait what exactly are we excited for I honestly have no clue I'm just excited for some reason and-**

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Nudge: … **** sorry**

**Me: It's ok just please. I'm excited for this chapter and what's going to happen**

**Nudge: Omg what's going to happen?-**

**Me: You are going to have to wait just like everyone else**

**Max POV:**

Crap we're screwed we are so dead! To like the point that if we even move we are getting shot at. This was not in my plan for today.

"Max you fooled me I honestly thought you were Ashley that was some good acting. My how you've grown it seems like yesterday when you were just this small little girl that wanted to help me in creating a new world." She sighed remembering my nightmares.

"And so beautiful just like your mother."

"Awe thanks you haven't changed a bit like literally have you been getting work done or something?" Her glare was strong enough to move a mountain.

"There's that wonderful sarcasm of yours. Max, Jeb, I believe you two know Britney."

"H-how did you-wha?" Jeb tried to answer.

"I'm Mandy's cousin nice to meet you again." She smiled a devilish smile.

"I needed to keep an eye on you Jeb I stopped trusting you a long time ago."

"Well that makes two of us." I muttered

"Enough of this get them!" Mandy's order caused Ari and all the other dream boys to charge in the room.

"Wings out!" Came the voice I had been dying to hear for so long.

Fang jumped out of Iggy's arms and ran to me. Scooping me up he jumped in the air and out snapped his wings. It happened so fast if it didn't happen to me I wouldn't have seen it.

All of the Flock snapped out their wings and toke to the ceiling just as the erasers morphed causing some of the not so smart ones to run face first in to the wall on the other side.

"Get them you idiots!" Mandy roared.

The erasers jumped up trying to snag our feet.

"Now Nudge!" Fang yelled to her.

With a wave of her hand all the cage doors in the room opened and experiments of all kind came rushing out attacking the erasers it was the craziest thing I have ever seen!

"Guys this way!" Jeb called to us as we had a temporary free moment. Fang flew over to were Jeb stood on the ground holding open a back door I had not noticed before. The flock followed Fang's lead flying out the door.

"We have to move those experiments will only buy you a little time." Jeb said as we all ran down the hall.

"Why are you helping us?" Iggy asked.

"Because my daughter won't leave without all of you."

"Daughter?" Nudge asked.

"Max is his daughter." Angel answered for us.

I looked down as I felt all eyes on me.

"Well that explains a lot." I heard Iggy sneer.

"Lay off Ig alright." Fang said but I still felt his eyes burning into my skin.

"No time to explain in here this will-" Jeb was interrupted by the sound of a wall being knocked downed.

"Come on!" Jeb pushed us all through a door that hid a flight of stairs.

"Go all the up, a door that leads to the top of the roof will take you outside, your own after that. Max here take this."

Jeb shoved a debit card in my hand.

"What is this?"

"My debit card, it has so much money on it, it doesn't have a limit. Its untraceable too so it's safe to use."

"Why are you giving this to me Dad?" I said in tears I knew exactly why he gave me this.

"Because I'm not coming princess I need to hold them off so all you can escape. And one more thing,"

Jeb reached in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a silver flash drive hanging from a silver chain.

"Take this," He placed the flash drive in my hand and curled my fingers around it.

"Expose this place and the others like it tell the world so they will be shut down. You were not created to destroy the world you were created to save it."

I looked deep into my father's eyes he was serious every word he said he meant. All I could do was nod.

Jeb pulled me in to a hug. "I love you no matter what you may think I have and always will love you princess." I was beyond speechless.

He pulled back and looked at everyone who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Now go all of you!"

With that everyone toke off up the stairs but me my I couldn't move.

"Max come on we have to go!" Fang cried pulling me up the stairs behind him. My eyes still glued to the spot my dad had just stood proclaiming his love for me.

"These are a lot of stairs! God!" I heard Nudge exclaim.

"Why can't we just fly up them?" Gazzy asked sounding annoyed.

"Because our wings are wider than the stair way." Fang huffed as he dragged me behind him.

"Which makes it easier for us to get you!" Ari sneerled.

When did he get there!?

"Move!" Fang Yelled he didn't have to pull me anymore that's for sure.

"Oh Maxie!" Ari laughed as he lunged at me and gapped my ankle his claws scratched me but didn't go into my skin.

I screamed as he pulled me down 5 steps to him.

"Let her go!" Fang jumped up landing both of his feet on Ari's giant wolf forehead.

Ari's hold on me dropped and Fang scooped me up and started running again.

"Get up you idiot!" Mandy screamed in fury as Ari and some other eraser stumbled up the stairs.

"Can I do it now Fang?" Iggy called.

"No not ye-" Fang was cut off by us falling flat on the stairs.

"Nice try Fang." An eraser growled in our faces.

Fang kneed him in the gut then kicked him so hard in the face he fell down the stairs. Fang got us back up again and started to run.

"Fang we're coming up on the door!"

"Hurry they're gaining!"

Before I could blink the bright sun was shining down on us. The roof of the building was just a big flat square with a giant satellite.

"Up and awa-" Fang got cut off again by Ari jumping on him. The force caused him to drop me I slid like five feet away.

"I really don't like you." Ari growled in his face as he raised his claw about to strike Fang.

"Ari no!" I screamed as I jumped up.

Everyone stopped to look at me. "I'm the one you want right? I'm here, I'm right here!"

"Max no." Fang choked out up the pressure of Ari.

"You want me dead then take my life. Just don't hurt him."

Ari looked at me curiously. "You would give up your life for him?"

I toke a deep breath. "Yes."

"Max-" Fang began but Ari put his foot on his throat.

"Well then I guess I get what I want after all!" Ari leaped on me knocking me to the ground.

"No she's mine! Ari I order you to get off her she must not be killed!" Mandy screeched running over to us.

Ari reluctantly pulled away as two big buff guys grabbed me.

"Let Max go!" Three voices said together. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge flew in and knocked the guys and Mandy down.

The guys jumped up perfectly fine. One threw a punch at Angel but she ducked and looked him dead in the eye. All of sudden he ran pushed his friend off the building then jumped off himself.

"Angel I love your power." Gazzy hugged her.

I smiled but it turned in to a gasp as Ari lunged at me again. He picked me up by his teeth and dangled me over the edge.

"Max!" Jeb ran past everyone like a bat out of hell.

"Ari put her down now!" I swear I heard Ari mutter ok. And suddenly I was free falling of the building to me death. I don't know if I was screaming but I was defiantly freaking out in my head.

**Me: Yeah I'm gonna be evil and end it here mwhahahah!**

**Nudge: Omg Nooooooooooo how could you I was so in to it how dare you you get back here right now missy. I am not playing I will not do an R&R until you finish this chapter and I kow what happens next! Come back here you-**

**Nudge has been removed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so a lot of you are POed at me… and you have a right to be. I guess. I was meaning to update this a while ago but… some stuff came up.**

**Fang: By stuff she means she was too lazy to focus on this story.**

**Me: Fang! That is not true! I really have been busy!**

**Fang: With what?**

**Me:… stuff**

**Fang: Whatever, lazy.**

**Me: Ugh just do the disclaimer!**

**Fang: Disclaimer D.D.B chick does not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters and contents but she does own that drool on the side of her mouth from when she was sleeping.**

**Me: Fang I'm gonna kill you!**

**Fang: (Runs out of room)**

**Fang POV: **

All I saw was Ari drop Max off the side of the school and suddenly there where 50 of me attacking the erasers. I kid you not I multiplied somehow and saw myself in like seven different fights! I didn't have time to focus on that Max was going to die if I didn't get to her! I jumped up and ran to edge then flung myself off. Max was about 7 feet ahead of me come on almost there.

I was a second too late. Max landed hard on the ground just as I snapped my wings out.

"Max!" I ran to her side. Her beautiful face scrunched up braced for in pack.

"No Max, sweetie please don't do this to me!" I lifted up her limp form and placed her in my lap.

"Max please," I felt tears gather in my eyes I hadn't known her that long but still she was my everything and I- I.

"I love you Max," I put my head down on top of hers and for the first time in a very long time I cried.

"Fang?" I looked up to see the flock staring at me a mixture of shock and sympathy.

"Are you o-?"

"Don't." I whispered I didn't want talk right now, to anyone.

"We have to move I gave Jeb the remote he's blowing up the school in like 10 sec-"

"Max!" I turned to see Jeb running at full speed towards us.

"Is she alright please tell me she's ok?" Jeb said landing on his knees to look at her.

Then he saw my tears. "I didn't get to her fast enough. I'm sorry Jeb."

Jeb's face dropped. I had never seen him look like this before like the little bit of happiness he did have in the world was ripped from him.

Jeb toke her from my arms and brushed some hair out her face. I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see my copies. I stood up and one by one they sucked in to me giving me most of my strength back. Maybe that's why I couldn't save Max I was too weak.

"Fang?" I turned back to Jeb to see a little hope in his eyes.

"Max she has a pulse and its strong."

"What but she fell like 7 stories no human can survive that! I mean I'm happy she's alive but that's impossible! I may not know a lot but I know that you can't beat gravity-"

Thankfully Iggy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Nudge a long time Max was injected with something and I couldn't figure out what it was until now."

"What was she injected with?" Iggy asked.

"High amounts of endorphins mixed with lithium chloride!"

We all stared at him waiting.

"And that means?" I asked getting annoyed.

"She is almost immune to pain! All these years and I never realized it the only reason she feels pain is because she sees it coming and knows that it's supposed to hurt!"

"So her mind is playing with her?" Nudge asked clearly confused.

"No it's kind of like if no one told you fire was hot your mind wouldn't know not to touch it so you would and realize for yourself that it is then you know next time not to touch it." Iggy provided.

"Oh I get it! So because she was taught to expect pain from certain things she feels it!"

"Exactly!" Jeb said happy with his discovery. Oh great this means everyone just saw me cry for nothing!

"Well what do we do now we have to get out of here?" I said getting everyone attention back on the now important thing.

"Jeb you have a beach house not far from here can we stay there until we figure things out?" Angel asked coming to take me hand.

I think she read my mind and sees how pissed I am now.

"Yes we can all stay there come on." Jeb handed Max back to me and Iggy and Nudge both picked up Jeb.

"Up and away!" I called we all snapped out our wings and toke off following Angels directions on where to go.

I looked down at Max. I almost lost her today, she tried to sacrifice herself for me, and she came for all of us, she made me cry and say I love you. This girl is so dead when she wakes up.

**Max POV:**

**Yay that's it! Fang is hiding right now so R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello people of Earth or something close to it!**

**Max: Ok Seriously we do not have time for all this just let me do the disclaimer that you feel is so important to do in the beginning of each and every chapter!**

**Me: Well with an attitude like that I don't thing I want you to do the disclaimer.**

**Max: Well it's either me or nothing everyone else is already in the car waiting on us!**

**Me: Oh yeah we are we going again?**

**Max: Disney World!**

**Me: Riiigghhhtt… well do the disclaimer so we can go!**

**Max: Don't have to tell me twice. D.D.B. chick does not own Maximum Ride Blah Blah Blah whatever!**

**Max POV:**

For as long as I can remember darkness has always been my escape. After the blows to the head and the excoriating pain in my ribs and legs, after all of that came the darkness. The part I always looked forward to, hoping it would take me away forever. Yeah that's right when Jeb beat me I use to hope for death. Welcome it with open arms, but it never came for me. Always flew right by me to go to another who more than likely didn't want its company. Death and I have never been friends he never answers my pleas and cries.

But the one time I don't ask for him he decides to show up! So I was in "the in between" as some call it or purgatory whatever! I can feel everything, I can hear everything but I can't move or wake up! Which I so wanted to do when Fang said he loved me. I wanted to get up and wipe the (what I'm hoping to be because it landed on my face and hair) tears from his eyes and tell him I love him too. But I couldn't I'm half dead!

Jeb finally figured out what I was injected with although it's crazy it kinda does make sense most of the stuff I've been through should have hurt more than it did and this fall should have killed me not put me in a coma. I hate this I can't move I can't speak I can't cuddle deeper into Fang who was laying next me. Yes I know it's him because he's stroking my hair and holding me. Only Fang would do that.

"Max please wake up for me baby," He mumbled in my ear.

Oh how I wish I could Fang. I wish I could.

It's hard to tell time in a state of darkness there is no light so you can't tell day and night apart. There is no clock or calendar so I don't know how long I have been laying here doing absolutely nothing. When we need to be planning our next move and getting out of here.

"Max you need to rest." Came Angel's little voice.

But we need to get going Angel I have a whole plan laid out-

"Max right now you are in no condition to go places and do stuff you can't even open your eyes yet just rest we can wait."

"Speak for yourself," I heard Iggy mutter as he placed something on the bedside table that he had "accidently" bumped me in to when he carried me in here.

"Ig be nice or get out." Fang said laying back down next me.

"You're still on my shit list for hitting her head on the table earlier."

"I said sorry," He mumbled his soft footsteps leaving the room.

Awe isn't he nice he said sorry so that makes it ok!

"He'll come around Max don't worry." Angel said patting my head.

"Alright let her rest Ang." Fang ordered he's such a leader.

I heard the door click signaling that it had closed. Just me and Fang again.

"You know it's really quiet without you being able to speak." Fang chuckled he is so lucky I can't move to hit him!

"But now that I met you I don't like the quiet anymore I miss you yelling at me and laughing and talking _nonstop _about anything and everything. I don't like the silence anymore all because of you. I need you Max wake up please baby keep fighting, I can't lose you." Fang pulled me closer to him so my head was on his shoulder and our legs tangled up together.

Oh Fang I miss you too I'm gonna keep fighting just for you I promise. I'll never leave you, I love you.

I think it was either midnight or _really _early in the morning like 4:00 or something. I'm guessing because it's been quiet all through the house for a while. I can't hear the kids or Iggy and Gazzy blowing up something or Jeb yelling at them to stop destroying his house or Nudge talking a mile a minute or Fang yelling at them to stop doing something or the other.

All I hear is Fang's light snoring from his head positioned in the crook of my neck. He smells so good and he's warm and comfortable-

"Mmm Max," He mumbled in his sleep pulling me closer and running his nose gently over my neck sending tingles down my spine. God I love this boy please don't make me leave him.

Time went by with nothing but the sound of Fang's breathing and mumbling occasionally until I heard footsteps outside the door. The door almost silently opened but sneaked very lightly which was enough to wake Fang up.

He sat up leaving my body cold and I felt him turn. "Who's- Angel what's wrong?" I heard Angel small little feet run over to Fang.

"I had a bad dream about Max dying and you were so sad and Jeb was mad at you for not saving her and-." She was in a hysterical cry speaking fast and sobbing it broke my heart.

Angel honey I'm still here its ok. "I just had to check to make sure you were ok." She cried.

"Princess she's ok you know I'm not letting her go anywhere she's fine right Max?"

Yup I'm ok Angel I swear I'll be waking up soon to give you the biggest hug ever and then we'll eat candy for breakfast! Just don't tell Fang.

Angel giggled. "See Max is fine princess." Fang reassured her as if he could hear me.

"Ok can I stay with you guys?"

"Of course," Fang shifted and moved over pulling down the covers so Angel could be in between us.

"There you feel better now?"

"Yeah," Angel yawned.

"Go back to sleep princess."

"Good night Fang, good night Max."

"Good night Ang."

Good night sweetie.

The first thing I realized was that there was a bright light. No please don't be heaven… or hell I can't die I promised Fang and Angel I wouldn't give up! No please!

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. Oh it was just the sun. I sat up and looked around to see I was in a white room with big open windows and thin white curtains blowing in the breeze. I could smell the ocean air and hear the seagulls that where flying outside. Driftwood tables on each side of the California king bed with big fluffy white pillows and matching comforter.

None of that kept my attention though what my eyes were focused on was a sleeping Fang snoring away softly facing me. I wonder where Angel went. I leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

That was all it toke for him to wake up his dark brown eyes had a little trouble focusing but when his vision cleared and his eyes focused on me his eyes shimmered with amazement and something I couldn't identify.

"Good morning sleeping head." I whispered softly to him stroking his hair.

"Max you like an angel." He breathed.

"No," I kissed his cheek. "You're an angel my dark guardian angel."

**Ok I'm out going to Disney World baby!**

**Max: Yeah yeah R&R later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have returned my children. Sorry about the wait I was slumped with work as soon as I got back from Disney World. But I'm back! Just gonna jump right in to the chapter here for all the death threats I have received.**

**Max POV:**

I could get use to this. Fang and I are making out on the bed like crazy rolling around, knocking things off the bed side tables. I know I have about five hickies, guess I know why his name is Fang.

"Mmmm Fang we need to stop," I moaned from under him as he sucked on my pulse point.

"Ewwwwwww!" We jumped apart in surprised. Standing in the doorway was a big eyed Angel staring in shock.

"Shhh! Ang. be quiet!" Fang whispered shouted.

"What were you doing?" She asked walking over and climbing on the bed to sit in my lap.

"We were…. showing how much we missed each other." Fang said nodding his head as if thinking to himself _yeah that sounds good._

"Can I show Max how much I missed her?" Oh lord.

"Umm you can give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"But you did more than that!" OH LORD!

"That's because Fang is… older so he has more options of how he shows how much he missed me." Yeah that sounds good.

"So can Iggy do what Fang did?"

"Alright! Angel why don't you go tell everyone that Max is up."

"OK!" Angel gave me a quick hug then ran out the room screaming Max is up, Max is up! What a great kid.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." I said getting off the bed and walking in to the connected bathroom.

"Well some people just need to be _quieter_." Fang said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked at our reflection in the mirror. Maybe it's because he's not fully human or maybe he's just that hot but he looks amazing for someone who just woke up while I look like crap.

I sighed and started putting my hair up in a pony tail. "Leave it down its sexy." Fang mumbled in my neck.

"I look like I was in a fight and lost." I grumbled putting it back down but fixing my bang.

"Is that my feather?"

"Oh yeah I forgot I put that in." I mumble blushing.

"I like it." I turned to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah it shows you're mine." He smirked pulling me close.

"Fang I know you are stronger than me but if you don't release my daughter I will kill you." Came a voice behind us.

"Dad!" I cried. Really could he be any more embarrassing?!

Fang chuckled but let me go.

"Well if you two are done, Fang we would also like to say welcome back to Max." Nudge said coming to hug me.

"You each get 3 seconds." Was Fang's reply as he stepped out the now crowed bathroom.

"Max!" Gazzy cried giving me a big hug along with Angel and Nudge.

"Alright make some room poppa bear coming through." Jeb said hugging me also.

Iggy just stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Iggy?"

He turned to the sound of my voice. "There's room for one more." I smiled.

"I'm uh… I'm glad your alright." He gave a grimace which was probably the closest thing to a smile I was going to get from him.

"Aw come on give Maxi a squeeze." I opened up my arms. I could hear Fang chuckling from the room.

"Uh , yeah no I'm good. I should get started on breakfast." Iggy walked out the bathroom with tight shoulders.

"Oh Iggy! Don't pay him any attention Max he'll come around. Iggy!" Nudge called running out the bathroom.

"Come on Gazzy let's go Jeb wants to talk to Max and Fang alone." Angel said grabbing Gazzy's hand and pulling him out the bathroom.

"What?" I turned to Jeb.

"Yes I was about to say something but Angel beat me to it." Jeb said scratching the back of his neck.

"About what?" Came Fang walking in to the bathroom.

"Well how about we get out of the bathroom this is really weird." I grabbed Fang's hand and lead him back to the bed to sit.

"Ok well," Jeb began sitting down in a chair against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you two about your next move."

I stared blankly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Max we can't stay here and not to mention when we blew up the school no one was in it. They all got away."

"What?" I said turning to Fang. "You mean Mandy and Ari are still out there?"

"Yes Max so it isn't safe here you all have to leave."

"What you aren't coming with us?" I asked Jeb.

"No I have a few connections with some people at other schools they're like me so-"

"Wait, wait, wait other schools? You mean there are more?" I can't believe this more schools!

"Yes different schools are home to different experiments."

"So when you went off to other states you were…"

"Yes at the other schools."

"How many are there?" Fang said rubbing my lower back to calm me down.

"I don't know I only know of five. There are much more I'm sure in other states in other countries-"

"Other countries are you kidding me!" I shot off the bed.

"Max-"

"No dad this is crazy how are we supposed to take down a major corporation like this we're just seven people!"

"I never said it would be easy Max but it has to be done." Well shit.

"So that's why I'm asking what your next move is?" Jeb looked straight at Fang.

"Well we need to get out of this state that's for sure." Fang said getting up and pacing.

"What state?"

"I don't know but it can't be a big state like Florida we're bound to get caught there."

"How about Wisconsin or Idaho? Those are small states."

"Yeah but we need some place where we can get some sort of information a lead for what to do next." Jeb pulled out a map from the bedside table drawer and spread it on the bed.

"Excuse me honey." He pushed me aside to make more room.

"Ok well how about a small city inside a big state?" Jeb asked Fang as they looked over the map completely leaving me out of this discussion.

"No that would just be like a suburb not big enough."

"Well what about-" Suddenly I remembered the six train tickets I ordered online to Virginia. We could go there my aunt is an FBI agent she has to know something and if she doesn't she could find something it's perfect.

"Hey guys-"

"What about Alaska?"

"No way Jeb what would we possibly find in-"

"Guys?"

"Well I'm thinking about ways to keep you all safe you are after all taking my daughter with you and I care about her safety-"

"Hello,"

"Oh and I don't? I don't think it's safe for her to be freezing her ass off in fucki-"

"Really am I invisible?"

"Hey I raised her you just came in to the picture I know her better than-"

"**HEY SHUT UP!"** They both turned to look at me.

"Wow Max really?"

"There was no need to yell princess we're right here." Are you kidding me?!

"You two wouldn't listen to me."

"Well what is it that's so important Max we are trying to find a place for you all to go." Jeb huffed.

"I know and I know where we can go." I smiled.

"Max are you sure about this?" Fang said as we packed up our small bags.

"I'm positive Fang we can trust my Aunt Anne she's an FBI agent." I said stuffing my now clean clothes in the bag.

I forgot to grab and extra pair of clothes like an idiot. So I have to wear a pair of Fang's jeans and boxers (Which I'm not really complaining about) and one of Nudge's tank tops. Nudge is like 14 she isn't as… developed as I am, if you know what I mean. Her shirt barely fits over… you know so the top doesn't even cover my belly button. Not cool!

"Yeah exactly that's why I don't think we can trust her." Fang ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Jeb thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah well I don't exactly trust him either. He is the scientist that experimented on me you know."

"I know but he never let anything bad happen to you."

"Max," Fang pushed me away and sat on the bed.

"Do you hear yourself? The man did test on me and injected me with shit. Excuse me for not being grateful that he didn't let me get killed."

"I know he did some stuff to you-" Fang snorted.

"But… it was a part of his job." I sat next to him.

"Yeah that's like a doctor sticking his hand up your ass and the nurse says 'oh it's just a part of his job'. That's a little too personal Max"

"Um, actually some doctors do have to do that." I said trying to hold back from laughing.

"What?" Fang turned to look at me.

"Yeah um, it's called a prostate exam only men get it."

"… Well shit."

I giggled. "Come on are you done?"

"Yeah." He said getting up with me.

"Let's go see if everyone is ready." I starting heading to the door when Fang grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"I'm sorry," He kissed my lips and held me close. "I just don't want any of us to get killed or worst, captured."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost my fingers in his hair. "We're going to be fine I promise. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"I was so scared I had lost you Max. Please don't make me have to go through that again."

I gave him the most passionate kiss I could. He moaned in my mouth making my whole body vibrate. His hands slid down till they cupped my butt.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in my jeans?"

I giggled. "And Nudge's shirt on you is driving me crazy." He bit my bottom lip.

"You and me both, I hate this thing."

"You look so hot though." He whined as I pulled away.

"Well take it all in now because as soon as we get a chance I'm buying a new one." I said grabbing my bag and opening the door.

"Well I was trying to but you pulled away." He earned a smack upside the head for that one.

"Dad where did you get this car?" I asked from the passenger seat.

We're all in this white van with tinted windows Jeb had in the garage. He was driving us to the train station, Fang sat behind me playing with my hair, Iggy was next to him talking to Gazzy who was in the back behind him along with Angel and Nudge who were talking about…. something.

"Don't worry it's not a van from the school." He said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah those are all black and bullet proof." Fang added.

"Yeah basically a tank in the form of a van. Think of the altament soccer mom minivan that's what their vans are like." Iggy said.

"Well that's comforting," I sighed looking out the window for any soccer moms with a minivan like that.

"Relax Max you'll know if it's them."

"How?" I asked turning to look at Jeb.

"Because you'll see about six or seven good looking guys hanging out of windows shooting at you." Iggy said as he stuffed his face with Doritos's.

I paled. "Iggy stop you're scaring her," Fang said rubbing my shoulders.

"Just think she should know what she's getting herself into." He mumbled looking out the window.

"Max it's ok to be scared-"

"I'm not scared dad."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Alright, we're here." He said as he pulled in to a parking space.

We all got out of the car and gathered our bags.

"Come on the tickets station is this way." Jeb lead us to the booth and started talking to the lady while we waited.

"Max?" I turned to see Fang looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Fang really."

"Iggy's an idiot sure but he wasn't lying being with us… being with me is dangerous." He toke my hand and placed his other hand on the side of my face.

"I don't want to make you do anything you can't handle-"

"Fang all my life I felt like I couldn't do anything right. Be a good daughter, a student, a worker… I finally found what I'm supposed to do. And that's help you and the Flock save the world, if that means getting bloody and beaten every once in awhile so be it. I was abused for a reason. So I can take hit and still stand. I can handle whatever you have to throw at me."

Fang smiled like actually smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." We were just about to kiss when-

"Alright I got the tickets. Train leaves in 10." Jeb why did you have to ruin such a perfect moment?

We all started walking to the platform just as our train pulled up.

"Max?" Jeb called. I looked over at him, he was waving me over. This is it I'm leaving my father.

"Go I'll wait here." Fang whispered in my ear and let go of my hand.

I tried to blink back the tears that started to form in my eyes as I ran over to my dad.

"Oh princess," He sighed as he caught me in a hug.

"Dad-"

"Shhh, it's going to be ok you'll be fine, I'll be fine this isn't forever you'll see." He said in to my hair.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I got you something."

I pulled back just in time to see him pull out a small silver flip phone from his pocket.

"Here," He placed the phone in my hand. "It's an unmarked cell phone no one can track it and it shows as a block number. I have one too call me whenever you need to I don't care what time or day."

I nodded. "Ok,"

"Oh and one more thing," He reached in to his pocket again and pulled out the silver flash drive on the silver chain.

"I toke it from you when you were injured." He unclipped it and put it around my neck.

"Always make sure you have this it's the only proof we have right now."

"I won't take it off." I said tucking the flash drive in the tank top.

"You still have the debit card right?"

"Yes it's in my bag in the little pocket."

"Ok-"

"Last call for the Amtrak train to Virginia!" A man called out the train.

"Ok princess it's time for you to go." I gave my dad one last hug.

"By dad I love you."

"I love you too honey." With that I pulled away and ran back over to Fang who lead me in to the train.

So much as changed in a very short period of time. I always imagined leaving my dad would be great that I would do the same stuff that all the many girls he had kicked out did. Throw things curse and yell, hit him. But now I want to run in his arms and never let go. How times have changed.

"Fang, Max over here!" Iggy said patting two seats in front of him and Gazzy. Angel and Nudge where in the seats behind them.

Fang and I made our way over to them and sat down. "So what's the plan for when we make it to Virginia?" Iggy asked leaning in between our seats.

"We fly to Max's aunt's house." Fang said looking around.

"What and we just expect her to let in five mutant bird kids and one slightly altered human?"

"It's not the best plan but it's all we got. Plus she's my aunt she won't put me out in the cold."

"Great for you but what about the rest of us cupcake?" Iggy sneered at me.

"You know what Ig I've had enough of you leave Max alone. If it wasn't for her wouldn't have even gotten out of there!"

"We have before without her help we could have done it again without her."

"Oh yeah well what about finding Angel and Gazzy we wouldn't have found them if it weren't for Max!"

"Yeah we would have that was whole purpose of you going to the school that Maria worked at!"

"You know what-"

"Hey! Enough Iggy I get it you don't like me that's fine you don't have to. Fang, Iggy is your best friend; don't fight with him because of me. You have known Iggy all your life you just met me don't ruin a great friendship over me."

"Max-"

"As a matter of fact I think I'm gonna move you two need to talk." I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Max, come on." I squeezed pass Fang to go sit in one of the seats behind Angel and Nudge.

I toke the window seat and made myself comfortable for the long ride.

"It's ok Max Iggy doesn't hate you and Fang doesn't hate Iggy. They'll get over it. And Iggy will warm up to you you'll see." Angel said.

"Yeah don't let their bromance issues put you down we have bigger things to worry about they'll make up just like they always do." Nudge smiled.

I smiled back and nodded… They have a bromance?

It was 9:30pm according to my cell. I was still sitting in the back away from Fang and Iggy. Neither of them has talked to me since the big blow out, which was about 8 hours ago. Things between them seem fine though I've been zoning in and out thinking about everything that's happened so far.

I don't know if I should be dating in the mixed of all this craziness but I can't let Fang go.

_If you ask me I'd say you already have enough on your plate._

Yeah well no one asked you voice! Where have you been anyway?

_Well I do have to check on Maya occasionally I was her voice first._

Maya… what's she doing?

_Well she just got done training and is now sleeping._

Training, training for what?

_Now Max I can't tell you all that._

Why not?

_It's an invasion of privacy; Maya doesn't ask me what you're doing._

Yeah because I'm not a threat to her! She can fight a million and one times better than I can! And she has wings!

_This is true._

Does she hate me like Ari does?

_No but she isn't happy that she's your clone and almost everyone calls her Max 2._

So she decided to call herself Maya?

_No your father gave her the name Maya._

What?! Are you serious he named my copy? Why would he do that?

.

.

.

.

Voice?

.

.

.

.

I sighed "Great."

"What's great?"

"Wahh!" I turned to see Iggy sliding in the seat next to me.

"Relax I just want to talk." He put his hands up to show he came in peace.

"How did you know I was back here?"

"I may be blind but I can hear your breathing." I gave him a wha look.

As if he could see it he said. "You breathe heavier than us because you're human."

"Oh,"

Iggy sighed. "Look I want to apologize for acting like a dick to you. I just didn't want you to take away my best friend and family. They welcomed you with open arms like you're one of us. But you're not you're human. You weren't tested on your whole life; you weren't constantly on the run like us. You don't have wings like us. I couldn't understand why Fang is so obsessed over you but we talked about it and he explained and from what I hear you're alright. So I'm sorry."

I blinked. "Wow Iggy thank you for that. I don't know what to say but I accept your apology."

"Good. Just… don't hurt him. He really cares about you and I've never seen him like this before so…"

"I understand Iggy don't worry I won't hurt him. If anything he'll hurt me." I said looking out the window.

"Why do you say that?"

"From the first day I met him I felt like I was dreaming. That all of this is just one big epic dream and I'll wake up to Jeb hitting me and my crappy pathetic life."

Iggy chuckled; I shot my head over to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"Fang won't even go to the bathroom without you trust me you have him wrapped around your little breakable human finger."

"… ok?" Iggy got up and held out his hand.

"Come on me and Fang talked now you and him need too."

I smiled and toke his hand letting him pull me to a sleeping Fang. Iggy slid back into his seat next to Gazzy.

I tapped Fang's shoulder and he instantly awoke and looked at me. "Max,"

"Hey, mind if I sit?"

"No, um, here." He got up and moved aside for me to sit on the inside.

"Thanks," I said putting my bag down.

"No problem um, you cold? You can wear my jacket or I have a small blanket in my bag if you want that instea-"

"Fang I'm not mad at you relax." He sighed in relief.

"But I still want that blanket." He smirked and grabbed the blanket out of his bag. Putting it on us he pulled me to him so my head rested in his neck and my leg was over his.

"I'm sorry," Fang breathed in my hair.

"It's fine I just don't want to come between you and Iggy or anyone in the Flock." I said gripping his shirt.

Fang pulled away and lifted my chin so I would look at him. "Max you are a part of this Flock just as much as everyone else." When Fang said that I automatically started thinking about what Iggy said. _They welcomed you with open arms like you're one of us. But you're not you're human._

"No Fang I'm not. I'm not a bird kid like all of you. I'm human. No matter how much you all like me and accept me I will never be one of you."

Fang sighed and pulled me even closer if that's possible. "Well you are to me no matter what you say." Fang kissed my temple and pulled the blanket around us more.

Well at least he accepts me.

"Max, baby wake up we're here."

"Wha?" I blinked repeatedly at the bright sun in my eyes.

"Come on baby the train stopped we're in Virginia."

I rubbed my eyes. "Oh,"

I got up and grabbed my bag. Everyone was getting their stuff.

"Max you know where we are?" Fang asked making sure everyone got out before him.

"Yeah I use to take this train to my aunt's house all the time her house isn't that far from here. About 20 miles."

"Good then we should get there in about 15 minutes."

"Fang can we get something to eat I'm hungry." Nudge whined as we stepped out on to the platform.

"Uh, sure I guess we can go for a quick dumpster dive."

"A what?!"

"Dumpster dive. We find restaurants and dig through their trash." Gazzy said.

I think I just threw up in my mouth! "Ew, no I have my dad's debit card. It has a ton of money on it we can go eat some place like civilized people." I said heading off the platform to the main road.

"Well that's what we're use to Maxi." Fang said catching up to me.

"Yeah but Max is right that is gross. I mean really who wants to eat out of a trash can? That can't be healthy think of all the diseases we could catch. And not to mention mfffomerth" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you." Fang said.

We finally made it out the train station with only a few curious glances sent our way.

"We need a place where we can take off." Fang said.

"Um well there's an old cemetery cross the street."

"That's fine." We walked across the street and everyone started climbing the gate to the cemetery. Shit not this again.

"I got you Max hop on my back." Fang said turning around.

"What you can't climb a gate?" Iggy asked from the other side.

"Ig," Fang said in a warning tone.

"No it's fine um, I have a… slight fear of heights-"

"Slight?" Fang, Angel and Gazzy all said together.

"Shut up."

"You do know that we're gonna be flying right?" Iggy smirked.

"I'm aware." I said getting on Fang's back.

"Just don't look down." He said getting ready to climb the gate.

I closed my eyes tightly and held on to Fang for dear life.

"Max,… I… can't breathe…. Let go!"

"Are we over the gate?"

"Yes!" He gasped out.

I opened my eyes and sure enough we were so I jumped off of Fang's back.

He breathed in deep, the color returning to his face.

Iggy was cracking up. "Aw I wish I could have seen that but is sounded funny. Dude I heard you stop breathing." He hit Fang on the back.

"Shut up Igtard. Come on we can take off over there." Fang said taking my hand and walking over to a big statue of an angel.

"Up and away," Fang said once everyone was behind it.

All of the Flock snapped out their wings and toke a running start then flew off it was amazing. Fang scoped me up carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." Fang smirked down at me.

Like he has to tell me twice, I buried my face in his neck just as he snapped his wings out and toke a running start too. The only thing that let me know that we were no longer on the ground was the wind whipping through my hair.

I toke a chance and opened one eye we were really high up. I could barely see the city below us.

"Wow." I breathed lifting up my head to get a better look.

"I thought you weren't going to look." Fang said in my ear.

But I wasn't paying attention to his words just his winds. They're so beautiful, black as midnight as they flapped and glided through the air. He's a fast flyer we were ahead of everyone in just under five seconds.

His wings hypnotized me as I watched their rhythm _flap, flap, glide, flap, flap, and glide_. I couldn't help it I reached out and petted one as we glided. It was so soft.

Then I heard Fang moan and suddenly we were dropping. "Ahh!" I screamed only to be silenced as Fang caught the air again.

"Max… baby, don't do that while I'm flying." Fang said throw his teeth.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't know that-"

"I know its ok I'm not mad just not while I'm flying ok?" He said looking down at me.

"Yeah sorry." I tightened my grip on his neck.

"Fang are you ok?" Angel asked flying up to us.

"Yeah I'm good."

"We saw you start to fall. You fell like five feet." Nudge said coming on the other side of us.

"Yeah I just lost focus for a second."

"You scared us we thought something was wrong." Gazzy said on the other side of Angel.

"Nothing's wrong." Fang said I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Dude what the hell happened I heard you fall?" Iggy said next to Nudge.

"It was my fault I distracted him sorry." I said blushing.

"Fang what's a boner?" Angel asked.

"What did I say about reading my mind?!" He whirled on her.

"Not to." She said putting her head down.

Iggy laughed while Nudge's eyes got bigger and bigger, Gazzy looked confused, Angel looked guilty, Fang looked slightly embarrassed but mostly mad and I was blushing like crazy. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Alright that's all I'm gonna give you for now. Just some fun with the Flock. R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people I'm bored and stressed so this is the perfect time to write another chapter!**

**Fang: Um… are you sure you want to write while you're in a bad mood?**

**Me: Yes Fang this will help ease the tension.**

**Fang: Uh… I just don't think this is a good idea. What if you get in another rage and kill one of us off or… something.**

**Me: Well if I do I promise it won't be you maybe Iggy or Nudge or maybe even Max.**

**Fang: … I say Nudge.**

**Me: Cool ok Disclaimer!**

**Fang: Disclaimer D.D.B chick does not own Maximum Ride its contents or characters.**

**Me: Awesome now let's kill Nudge!**

**Nudge: WHAT! Why are you killing me?! I'm too cute to die! Kill Iggy or something I didn't do anything to you! Why would you do this to me?! I thought we were friends! Friends don't kill friends off! Well except for the people in that show we watched that one time. What was it called again? Oh yeah **_**frenemies **_**on the ID channel! Man that was crazy that girl killed her best friend because she was with this guy that she liked? Like are you serious? That's all? I mean so what just find someone else like really who does tha-**

**Me: NUDGE IF YOU KEEP TALKING YOU WON'T EVEN MAKE IT TO THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Nudge: Sorry.**

**Fang: See this is why I said kill her.**

**Nudge: Hey!**

**Max POV:**

"So then I was like Omg Fang we so have to like go there but he just really didn't want to go so we never did! And we all still want to go to Disney World but Fang is just so against it so we might never ever go! And I feel that it could be a great childhood memory for us! What little childhood we have I mean really. What do you think Max?"

I'll give you one guess as to who said all that in one breath in 13 ½ seconds flat.

"Yeah Nudge un huh."

"Max are you even listening?"

I think I answered her question to that when she saw me staring at Fang in amazement as he shoved his last piece of his sixths cheese burger in his mouth. They all had a lot of food.

We are sitting down in Artie's, this burger place me and my aunt use to go to all the time. They have the best burgers they are huge and juicy and oh so good. I only got one with a side of fries and a milkshake. Angel got two burgers and a side of fries and a milkshake, Gazzy got three burgers and two sides' of fries and two sodas. Nudge got five burgers, three sides' of fries, three sodas and one milkshake, Iggy got 8 burgers, 6 sides' of fries, 4 sodas, and 3 milkshakes. Fang got _11 _burgers, _8 sides' of _fries,_ 4 sides' of _mozzarella sticks,_ 6 _slices of cake,and _5 bottles of water!_

"Max please stop staring at me." Fang said around his mouth full of food.

"How can you eat that much and still be skinny?"

"We have fast metabolisms. And flying takes a lot out of you." Iggy said swallowing his last bite while I was still working on my fries and milkshake.

"But… Iggy how come you don't eat as much as Fang?" I read their files they're the same age, height, weight.

"Because, and it kills me to admit this, Fang is stronger and faster than me." Fang smirked nodding his head while eating some of his fries.

"So he needs a lot of food or else he'll be weak and might drop you while flying." Iggy grinned evilly at me.

I looked back at Fang. "You want another burger?" Iggy burst out laughing.

Fang smirked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nah, I'm good." I was still uneasy about this whole dropping me thing.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," The flock chorused as we all got up to leave.

"Alright let's move." Is it odd that I find it hot when Fang gets in leader mode? Angel giggled next to me.

I glared at her. _If you tell him I said that I'll cut off one of your pony tails! _ She gasped, and covered her head.

I smirked. "Max?" I looked up at Fang. "Come here we got to go now while no one is around." I stepped in to Fang's arms and he picked me bridal style just like last time.

"U and A!" Everyone snapped out their wings and toke a running start before taking to the sky Fang was last of course and hurried to get in front.

"Which way Max?" He whispered in my neck.

"Is this pay back for earlier? I breathed as he sucked on my earlobe.

"Hell yeah." He growled sliding his hand up my shirt.

"Yo Fang!"

"Shit," Fang groaned when Iggy called him. He removed his hand and looked back at Iggy.

"What!" He called back irritation clear in his throat. I giggled.

"Didn't Max say her aunt's house is about 20 miles from here?"

"Yeah?" I said unsure of what he was getting at.

"We just pasted a sign that said Charlottesville 5 miles away."

How the hell did he know that when he's blind! "That's where my aunt lives."

"Great we should be there in about 3 minutes. You still know her address?"

"Of course."

Fang nodded and bend his head down to whisper in my ear. "When I get you alone you're mine."

I smiled "Not if my aunt has anything to do about it." He growled and bit my neck.

"Ok seriously I get you two are in love and shit but there're little kids here!" Iggy cried.

"Ig don't fucking curse in front of the fucking kids!" Fang yelled back.

"Don 't fucking tell me what to do you dickwad!"

"I can tell you what to do when I goddamn feel like it dipshit!"

I was cracking up at this point. They really do have a bromance… how cute!

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Fang whispered next to me as we looked through the bushes at a three story tan house with a big front yard.

"Yup this is the place now I'm going to ring the doorbell you can either come or stay out here." I marched out of the greenery and to my aunt's house.

I couldn't hear or see them but I knew the flock was following me. I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell in the obnoxious why only I ring doorbells my aunt is bond to recognize. Once, twice, three times, five times really fast, then press down on it until she opens the door.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Max!" My aunt Anne cried pulling me into a hug.

"Aunt Anne!" I said giving her a hug just as big.

"Only you ring that damn doorbell like a retarded person." She laughed letting me go. She seemed to notice the flock behind me. She looked at each and every one of them before meeting my eyes again.

"What kind of trouble are you in now Max?" She sighed letting us all in.

I walked in like a normal person while everyone else took caution. I noticed Fang looking over all the exits in the house.

"Oh nothing serious." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Unhuh, who are your friends?"

"This is Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Fang." I pointed to each one of them as I said their names.

"Guys you can sit down." I said. They slowly sat Fang sat next to me and I toke his hand. I could feel his anxious coming off him like heat.

"Ok now tell me are you running from the law?" Aunt Anne asked sipping on some tea.

"No not the law." I said playing with Fang's fingers.

"Are you pregnant?"

I choked on my spit. "What?! No! Why would you-"

"Sorry I'm just curious it's not every day my niece come for a visit out of the blue with a boyfriend and friends."

"No I'm not pregnant but I do need your help with something."

"Ok but does your father know you're here?"

" Yes,"

"Alright shoot."

"We need to hide out here for awhile."

Aunt Anne paused. "Are you sure you're not running from the law?"

"No Aunt Anne we are not running from the law, we're running from some very bad people that want to harm us."

This caught her attention. "What kind of people?"

I sighed. "You work for the FBI… ever heard of a place called the school?"

She gasped and sat up looking me straight in the eye. Going from fun loving aunt to FBI agent in a flash. "Tell me what happened."

**Me: Yeah I'm gonna stop there for now sorry but I'm tired.**

**Nudge: Yay I didn't die!**

**Me: No but you aren't allowed to have any cake and frozen yogurt tonight.**

**Nudge: (cries) No! My life is ruined! (runs out of room)**

**Me: I'm so mean… R&R? **


	24. AN Sorry!

**Sorry guys but this is not a chapter I have a question for all of you. Ok so one PMed me and asked if I could write a lemon **_**story. **_**Not a **_**one shot **_**a **_**whole story! **_**So before I do anything I want to check with you guys to see if it's a good idea or not. My friend and I have come up with a few plot lines but we narrowed it down to just one. I'm still open to ideas and suggestion so let me know thanks!**

**-D.D.B chick**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright I know it has been awhile people and I deeply apologize for that. I had a mild case of writers block but I am healed! To be over dramatic I'm really just saying I have the next chapter. But before I get to that I want to inform everyone that my new lemon story is up and running and I love it so far it's looking good! I hope all of you read it and enjoy it! Ok now on with the chapter!**

**Max POV:**

So after about 2 and a half hours explaining everything to my aunt (well not everything I didn't tell her Jeb's envelopment just that he knew about everything and is in hiding) she sat there staring at the wall.

"Um, auntie?" Nothing.

"Auntie? You still with us?"

She blinked a few times then focused on me again. "Yeah sorry just… wow…"

"That's one way of putting it." Fang muttered.

"Well I can assure you that all of you have a place to stay here." She smiled.

The kids cheered and Fang and Iggy exchanged a look that I chose to ignore… for now.

"Thanks auntie can I show them the guest rooms?"

"Yes you do that while I prepare dinner for 30." She smiled getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Um, auntie there is only 7 of us."

"I know." She called over her shoulder. She's such a smartass this is where I believe I get it from.

I laughed to myself and turned to everyone else. "So who wants a tour?"

"No way it's so cute Max!" Nudge cried seeing the room she and Angel will be sharing.

"I use to stay in here with my cousin all the time when were little." I smiled.

"Thanks Max you are so amazing." Nudge said hugging me.

"Yeah I know."

"Iggy, Gazzy your room is right next to theirs."

"Awe come on! I have to share a room with sir farts a lot!" Iggy whined but walked along the hall feeling the wall until he felt the door.

"Wait for me bunk buddy!" Gazzy cried running after him and slamming into his back causing them to both fly in to the room.

"Gazzy you nimrod!"

"So I guess I'm sharing a room with you huh?" Fang asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Noooo, my aunt would kill me! You get the room next to mine though!" I said skipping to my room.

I was just about to close the door when Fang blocked it with his foot. "Can I help you?" I playfully glared up at him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you and I have some… unfinished business to take care of." He smirked pushing his way through then closing the door behind him.

"My aunt told me it's unlady like for a girl to have a man in her room." I said stepping back as Fang advanced towards me.

"Well that lady shouldn't have made that man get a boner earlier." He growled before jumping on me making us crash on to the bed.

"I said sorry." I admit I was a little scared especially when he snapped his wings out. He looked like an angel from hell.

"Sorry don't cut it." He whispered then pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip before he sucked on it.

"You don't know how bad I want you Max." He groaned.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," I smiled. His friend woke up against my leg.

He ignored my teasing and got up off me to lie beside me. "But I'm not going to act on those urges." He sighed looking at my ceiling.

I shot up to look him. "Why not?!"

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Because we have more important things to do, love."

I sighed he was right. "Ok well we defiantly need to find those other schools." I said leaning against my head board.

Fang scoot so he was lying next to me and put his head on my chest, wrapping an arm around my waist. "We also need to find out what is on this." He pulled the silver flash drive out of my shirt and fingered it.

"Tonight, when everyone is asleep we can sneak into my aunt's office and use her computer."

"I'm a little concerned as to what is on this thing."

"It's important whatever it is it might have answers to everything. Almost like a guild on how to take down the school."

Fang sighed. "Do you think it will have stuff about us on it?"

"Possible,"

"I've been thinking,"

"About what?" I asked playing with his hair.

"I want to find our parents."

I paused my ministrations. "Why?"

"Because the kids deserve a real family and normal lives, I can't give them that Max."

"Fang they love you-"

"And I love them but this is getting more and more dangerous. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to them."

I sighed. "You're right but we can't take them down by ourselves."

"I know I've been thinking; if there are more schools than there are also more mutants. We could create an army, Max."

"An army of mutants?" I thought about it that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well how could we possibly find them?"

"Well we have to find the schools of course. But also there have got to be other mutants that have escaped the other schools. I could use my blog kind of like a 'Calling all mutants' type thing."

"I guess but its risky Fang." There are way too many weirdoes on the internet for that.

"It's our best bet for now Maxi." He said holding my tight.

"So much as happened in a short amount of time Fang, I'm scared."

"Shhh, baby I know," He sat up and kissed my lips.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Max, I promise." He whispered as I snuggled in to his chest.

"I feel like someone is always watching us. And recently I found out that I'm always right about that."

"No one is going hurt you Max let them watch as much as they want. They will not lay a hand on you." He declared and I suddenly felt much better.

"Dinner!" My aunt yelled from downstairs.

The pounding of five bird kid feet running down the stairs sounded like thunder.

"Oh this is so good!" Gazzy said stuffing his face with pasta.

"Why thank you." Aunt Anne smiled.

"Iggy you got some competition." Nudge giggled.

"Well then," He faked hurt.

"I still love your cooking Iggy." Angel smiled up at him.

"Thank you Angel at least someone appreciates me!"

Fang was quiet the whole time just watching everyone else's banter as he rubbed his leg up and down mine. He picked at his pasta thinking, while all I could do was concentrate on his leg massaging mine.

"So I've been thinking, while all of you here you need to do something. Because I can't always be here I work. So I think I'll enroll you all in school."

That made Fang snap out of it. "What?" He asked calmly, too calmly.

"There's a school not too far from here it would look suspicious if I had a bunch of kids in my house and none of them going to school."

"We are not going to school."

"Fang-" I started but he shut me up by turning to glare at me.

"I said no."

"But what if they want to go to school?" I whispered not wanting to make him upset.

"I don't care. I'm the leader of this flock and I say no. No if, ands or buts."

"Well I say it's a good idea. Iggy and Nudge have never been to a real school. We all need some type of education Fang." He was starting to piss me off now.

"Well I say no you aren't the leader, you aren't even a part of the flock so your opinion doesn't matter." He growled.

I stared at him. Did he really just say that to me? I felt tears start to form in the back of my eyes, so much for his acceptance.

I got from the table and ran up the stairs. "Max," I heard my aunts feet run after me.

"Just leave me alone!" I slammed my door in her face and locked it then slid down it and let the tears fall.

"Max please talk to me." She begged but I ignored it.

I know he's stressed but how could he say something like that? Was it all a lie? Were they just sweet nothings he whispered in my ear?

_Max you know he didn't mean any of it._

How can you be so sure voice? The look in his eyes as he said it-

_Was just to get what he wanted. He doesn't want to go back to school._

But why not?

_That's something you have to ask him Max._

I don't want to talk to him he's a complete ass!

_Talking is the only way to solve the problem Max._

I guess you're right.

.

.

.

Voice?

.

.

.

And I'm alone again great.

I sighed and climbed into my bed.

"_Max?" _

Voice?

"_No it's Angel who's voice?"_

No one what's up sweetie?

"_Fang feels really bad for what he said to you. He flew off after you ran up stairs."_

Great now he leaves.

"_Are you two going to break up?"_

No sweetie we're just having a little fight is all.

"_Ok good because I've never seen Fang like this before. He really loves you all he thinks about is you."_

I smiled. I love him too that's we're not going to break up.

"_Ok Max, goodnight."_

Goodnight sweetie.

I felt Angel leave my head and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"_No let me go!"_

"_She's strong for just a human." One of the scientists said._

"_Well imagine how much stronger she'll be after she becomes another avian hybrid." _

"_What!" I shouted fighting harder as they threw me down on a metal table and strapped me down._

"_Just relax Max, it's all for a good reason. Just wait till you meet Dylan." Smiled Mandy._

"_You will see that this is for the best. We need you to start the new world."_

"_No!" I screamed as she pulled out a giant needle filled with a clear thick substance._

"_Now this won't hurt a bit."_

"_No, no, no, no!"_

"No!" I screamed sitting up quick. I looked around me. I wasn't in a lab. I was in my room at my aunt house.

My heart was still beating out my chest as tried to catch my breath. Sweat covered me from head to toe.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." I whispered running a hand through my hair.

I got up and walked over to my window opening it letting in the fresh, cool air. It felt good hitting my over heated skin.

I turned back around only to find Fang directly behind me.

"AH-" His hand covered my mouth stopping my scream of surprise.

"Why must you always scream?"

I ripped his hand off my mouth. "Why must you always appear out of nowhere? How did you get in here anyway?" I said going to lie back down on my bed.

"When you opened the window I slipped in." He said sliding in beside me.

"Well the door is that way you are more than welcome to see your way out of it."

"Max-"

"Don't!" I ordered before he could wrap his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You know I didn't mean it."

"No Fang you may have not meant it, but that doesn't help it become a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a part of the flock."

"Max-"

"No Fang, really I'm not. I don't have wings like you or powers like you. I'm just a slightly altered human."

"Max you are so much more than that." He whispered in my ear pulling me close to him.

"Am I really? So far all I know is that everyone needs me for something. Whether it's to save the world or help destroy it and create a new one!"

"Well I'm not asking you to do any of that."

"No but I also refuse to follow your every command. I can make my own decisions; I have been my entire life."

"I know and I'm sorry I'm just use to everyone listening to me." He said kissing up and down my neck.

I turned in his arms to face him. "Well I'm not everyone. Sometimes you'll have to listen to me Fang."

He sighed. "Alright, fine we'll go to that damn school Anne was talking about ok?"

"Thank you."

"Now can you shut up and kiss me?" He bends his head to get to my lips.

I put my finger on them to stop him. "No,"

"Awe come on please?"

"No I'm still mad at you."

"I thought you forgave me!"

"Nope."

"Please baby I'm really sorry. I will never try to order you around again."

"… No still not good enough."

"Oh come on!"

I giggled and reached up pulling his down to me to kiss him.

"Goodnight Fang," I said snuggling in to his chest.

"Goodnight, Max,"

**Yayyyyy! I'm done… for now. I'm extremely tired and about to go to work so later and R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow it has been a minute since I last updated! School is almost over for me I get out the 24****th**** of May so I'm working hard! Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Max POV:**

"_Max open your eyes." Commanded the slightly familiar voice._

_I opened them to reveal that the voice belonged to Mandy. "You look amazing it's perfect! Now to test your abilities." She smiled full of glee._

_Test what abilities? How do I look amazing when I feel like shit, my back is on fire!_

"_Come Maximum," Mandy ordered._

_I slowly got up off the cold metal table and walked over to her. I caught a glimpse of my reflection as my body moved without my permission. _

_I had wings the same wings Maya has! There were spread out through my white hospital gown, my blond and brown hair looked… good… really good actually. My skin had a glow to it and I look like I had lost weight. I looked amazing, flawless just like Mandy said. _

_But my eyes… they looked… dull, tired, lifeless, and angry. They weren't even chocolate brown anymore they looked like murky water. My now beautiful face was cold, closed off and calculating. Just like Fang's when I first met him. Where is Fang?_

"_Max," Mandy put her hand on my back as she led me to another room. "I want you to meet Dylan."_

_An extremely good looking guy stepped in to my view, he smiled a dazzling smile. _

"_Max," Dylan breathed as he caressed my cheek, "I've waited a long time for you."_

_Again my body reacted without my permission. I gripped the front of his hospital gown and pulled him down to me. "Well I'm here now,"_

_Dylan leaned in the same time my body did!_

_No I can't kiss him! What is going on?! Where are the flock, where's Fang?! No!_

I shot up clutching my chest, breathing heavily.

"Max?" I looked over at Fang who lay next to me.

It was a dream, again it was dream. Why do I keep having these dreams? No these are not dreams it has to more to this. They feel so real.

"Max?" Fang asked again caressing my cheek.

I flinched back remembering Dylan doing the same thing.

Fang looked shocked. "What's wrong?"

I stared into his eyes. This is not Dylan, Max, its Fang. Calm down.

I finally found my voice. "Nothing just a bad dream."

He nodded visibly relaxing. "Max it was just a silly little dream ok? I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I felt a little better as he kissed my temple.

"I'm going to make sure the flock is up, just relax and yell if you need me." He said walking out my room closing the door behind him.

I take a deep breath calming my shaking bones. I need to do some investigating on these "dreams" and who better to ask about them then Jeb?

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser with my bag seated on top. I dug through it till I felt the tiny silver phone.

I opened it and went to contacts. Only one number was saved under 'Dad'. God I hope this works. I pressed the contact and waited as it rung.

"Max?" Came Jeb's voice on the forth ring.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Dad."

"Oh princess I'm so happy to hear your voice. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just need your help on something."

"What is it?"

I sighed. "Do you know if… I… maybe… I don't know get… visions?"

"Visions?"

"… Yeah."

Jeb paused thinking. "What have you seen?"

"Well last night it was me with wings and meeting Dylan. Before that I was being dragged into a room about to get wings."

Again he paused. "Max… do you want… wings?"

This time I pause. Did I want wings? "Well… I guess… I mean I would fit in with the flock more if I did."

"Well there you go princess. Your subconscious mind dreams of you getting wings to be with the flock. As for Dylan that could just be fear because you know what you are suppose to do with him."

I didn't want to say he was wrong because… well honestly I didn't want him to be wrong. But I had a feeling it was much more than that. Let me try again.

"Well sometime I hear a voice inside my head."

"Did you ask Angel if it was her talking to you?"

"Yes but it isn't."

"Well when people are stressed out they sometimes talk to themselves. Or give their conscious a voice to lead them in the right direction."

Yeah not buying that one, well Jeb was no help.

"Ok thanks dad I thought I was going crazy for a minute."

"No problem sweetie I love you call me again soon ok but right now I have to go my ride is here."

"Ok bye dad, love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed. What the hell is going on with me?

After the mostly pointless phone call to Jeb I laid back down on the bed not daring to go to sleep but too tired to do anything. Fang was worried about me, Aunt Anne was worried the flock was worried but I wouldn't tell them anything. Just said I might have a stomach bug. I cleared my mind of everything incase Angel decided to go snooping. Fang checked on me almost every 5 minutes. I wouldn't let him stay in here with me. I told him I didn't want him to catch whatever I have. Really I just need to be left alone for awhile.

"Max you ok?" Fang asked for like the millionth time in the last hour.

"Yes Fang I'm still fine." I wasn't facing the door I couldn't look at the worry burning in his eyes.

"Ok just yell if you need me." That's how he always leaves, then comes back 5 minutes later asking again.

He is so protective.

I sighed this is just irritating I want to know what these "dreams" are that I'm having. Maybe if I sleep for a little while I can get some answers-

"Max?" You have got to be kidding me!

"Yeah Auntie?"

I felt her move to sit next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Why don't you ask Fang he comes in here every _5 minutes_? "Fine,"

"You seem concerned about some stuff." No that was not a question.

I turned my body to look at her. "I'm worried about what might happen to us and how we're going to stop the school."

She sighed. "I've been thinking about that too, well tomorrow I have to work but it's nothing big just some unfinished paper work so I could look up something's, make some calls, get any information I can about this-"

"Don't call anyone! We don't know who could be working for them." Fang would not like that if we got to many people involved with this.

She sighed. "Ok but I need you to feel better," She kissed my head and got up from the bed.

"You start school tomorrow and the last thing I need is for you to start spreading germs around the school on your first day." She said as she walked out the room.

"Love you too Auntie!" She is sooo related to me.

**R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow I haven't written anything for this story in a very long time! I am so sorry I just had the biggest case of writers block for this story I had no idea what to do next and then as time went on I forgot all about fan fiction and my stories but I'm back now and that's what's important soooo without further ado I give you the next chapter!**

**Max POV:**

"Fang stop," I moaned trying to push him off. He promptly ignored me and continued kissing his way down my neck as if I hadn't said anything.

Now don't get me wrong this was an awesome way to be woken up, but he woke me up at 5:20 to get ready for school and I still have a lot on my mind so I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Fang stop seriously I'm not in the mood." I finally got enough strength to push him off of me and sit up.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Max's what's wrong no lying this time, you have been acting strange for 2 days now please talk to me baby tell what it is."

I got out of the bed not wanting to sit too close to him his stare was driving me up the wall! It was like he trying to search my soul for clues and answers that I just wasn't ready to give out yet.

"Fang I promise nothing is wrong I'm just going through something that I need to handle on my own."

He sighed and got up calmly but angrily and left my room slamming the door closed behind him. I sighed feeling even more like a piece of shit than before, god I do not have time for this! Fang's a big boy he'll get over it maybe it's for the best that we have a little separation so I can think and try to figure this stuff out and he can properly take care of the Flock. Yeah this is a good thing Max relax you'll see everything will be fine.

_Do you really believe that Max?_

Why wouldn't I?

_Rule number 1 in survival: never let your guard down._

Is something coming for us?

_Something is always coming it's a matter of when and how._

Well what should I do, and please don't speak in a metaphor or rhyme?

_You have most of the answer to your never ending list of questions Max. It's literally right under your nose, but for the time being keep them to yourself. Keep your head down but always look over your shoulder._

Literally right under my nose what the hell does that mean?! I pondered as I twirled the silver flash drive necklace around between my fingers.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean Max?" Came Nudge's voice from the doorway scaring me half to death.

"Ummm, nothing what are your doing in here?"

She stepped in fully followed by little Angel closing the door behind them. "We came to help you get dressed!" They cheered.

""Um, but it's a uniform there isn't much to it…"

"Yeah but just because it's a uniform doesn't mean we can't spice it up a little bit! And this is a good way for you and Fang to get over whatever little problem you two are having! Guys can't stay mad when we look totally awesome, OMG like Rihanna she has such great style I would love to go shopping with her I bet her closet is packed full of amazing clothes and I woul-"

"If you stop talking I'll let you do whatever you want within reason!" I begged on the verge of losing my mind.

"YAY!" They screamed again.

What have I gotten myself into?

I marched down the stairs utterly repulsed and storming with anger.

"Max you look amazing!" Angel smiled happy with her and Nudge's work.

"I look like a Barbie school prep doll!" Note to self never let Angel and Nudge dress me ever again!

The girls were talented to be so young I'll give them that but this… it just wasn't me I felt so self conscious as if the dangoursly short blue plaid skirt wasn't enough. The two little demons had me leave my white shirt untucked and the first 3 buttons left open exposing enough cleavage to get any boy with in a 3 meter ranger to get aroused, then they loosely hung the blue plaid tie around my neck safely tucked under the black vest with the schools symbol on the right breast. And it didn't stop there they somehow found knee high white tube socks with two blue stripes at the top. I had to fight with them to let me wear my high top black converse instead of the black death trap heels they tried to force me into. We negotiated minimal make up, only eyeliner and a little lip gloss, in exchange they got to do my hair. A simple French braid with a blue ribbon at the bottom holding it together.

All in all I look ridiculous.

"Wow Max don't you look pretty!" My aunt smiled as she saw me.

Everyone looked up Gazzy started laughing and explaining to Iggy what I looked like causing him to laugh too. Fang's mouth fell open as his eyes roamed all over my body until my aunt snapped her fingers in his face causing him to come out of the trance he was in. I looked down walking over to the counter to fix myself a bowl of cereal as the evil sisters skipped merrily in smiling and giggling in their uniforms which happened to so much more conservative than mine!

I grumbled quietly to myself as I sat down as far away from Fang as possible not wanting to fidget too much under his intense stare.

"Hey Max shouldn't you be sitting with Ken?!" Iggy chuckled while my aunt smacked him in the back of the head.

"Iggy leave Max alone she's already not feeling well."

"That's for sure," Fang muttered still stating at me with slight anger and longing.

He suddenly stood up gabbing his book bag off the back of the chair, "Come on we're gonna be late if we don't move."

We all got up grabbing our stuff; I kissed my aunt goodbye her wishing us all good luck on our first day.

"So are we walking?" I asked unsure what our means of transportation was going to be in order for us to make it to school in less than 5 minutes.

"Nope," Fang said walking over to me and sweeping me off my feet. Literally.

"We're flying, up and away."

He took a running start then leaped into the air. By now I was use to all this so I didn't freak out (much) when he just without warning launched us into the air. I hesitantly looked up at him but he was looking straight ahead in front of us completely ignoring me. For the first time there was an extremely awkward silence between us as the others laughed and chatted about what a real school would be like behind us.

I didn't know how to break the uncomfortable silence in a way that would be appropriate and Fang didn't seem like he would be making any move to break it so I let it go looking back down at my lap trying to hold my skirt down as it blew in the breeze.

This is going to be a long day.

What I didn't know but thought was extremely cool is that the elementary school, middle school and high school are all connected (guess that explains why we all have the same uniforms). So that means that we all have lunch together and if something were to happen we wouldn't have to go hunt everyone down.

We got to this tacky and over expensive looking private school and headed straight to the office, people stared at us trying to place us in categories as to where we would fit in. Some guys whistled when I passed by them Fang clenched his fists and pulled me closer wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Well nice to know he still cares; although I can't really say anything when I saw some girls damn near faint when he flipped some hair out of his face I buried myself into his side clinging to him like my life depended on it.

Finally we got to the office and received our schedules as Angel, Gazzy and Nudge where led to the middle and elementary part of the school. As I figured my aunt would do Iggy, Fang, and I all had the same schedules (or as were going by Nickolas, Fred, and Maxine).

**Science **

**Art**

**History**

**Lunch**

**Math**

**English**

**Gym**

Oh joy. We all walked to first period together Iggy and Fang chatting (because someone is a little butt hurt and doesn't want to talk to his own girlfriend but wants to claim me when some guy looks at me!)

Ok so I was getting a little mad and irritated with his behavior I know but I really shouldn't, I mean I am the one that is pushing him away. I just need time to figure some things out first before I can even begin to focus on him I still need to figure out what information is right under my nose.

My hand instantly went up to the silver flash drive and started to play with it as we entered the class.

I'm not going to lie I zoned out for most of first and second period still thinking about what the voice might have meant I didn't even notice that Fang and Iggy were somewhat making friends (I guess) They were surrounded by a ton of girls all falling over them giggling like the sluts they are.

But my mind was preoccupied with thoughts and questions I couldn't care less right now about the girl trying to sit on Fang's lap. I know I should get up and say something but that would be a waste of my mental energy. I'm such a good girlfriend aren't I?

Once the bell rang I zoomed out of the classroom it was finally time for lunch.

"Max!" I turned to see Fang running after me.

I stopped letting him catch up, "Where are you going the cafeteria is this way?"

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom I'll meet you there ok?" I didn't give him a chance to respond I simply walked away leaving him there I know I pissed him off even more but I had to go somewhere quiet and alone.

I walked around the school looking for a place to think when I came across a library.

"Well that'll work," I pushed the door open and was welcomed to the peaceful sound of silence and smell of printed papers.

No one was really in here maybe like 5 people I observed as I walked up to the man behind the desk who I assumed to be the librarian. "Excuse me is it ok if I get on the computer or something?"

He smiled a kind easy smile, "Of course there is no password or anything so jump right on."

"Thank you," I walked all the way to the back for extra privacy my searches may seem a bit bizarre to some people.

I opened internet explorer and went to goggle typing in experimentation on children. A million and one results came up the first being Fang's Blog as always I scrolled down clicking on a link that said "Secret Lab found in Canada exposed." It was an old news paper article from 1997; I skimmed through it only looking for important details.

"Well this isn't all that useful," I muttered annoyed that this article was telling me things I already knew.

I closed out of the internet and leaned back in my seat figuring that anything I looked up wouldn't be much helpful either. I mean if I were in charge of a big top secret nationwide corporation like this I wouldn't have too many people know about it only my workers and I wouldn't even want them to know everything.

I suddenly sat and ripped the flash drive off my neck. Of course how could I have been so stupid!? Jeb even said everything we need to know to take down the school is on this flash drive!

_I told you it was right under your nose._

Oh shut up no one asked for your input! I plugged the flash drive into the computer tower waiting as the folders came popping up.

Sure enough at least a dozen of them did all labeled telling me what sort of information was in each.

Awe how thoughtful.

I scanned each one looking for the one that would seem the most meaningful for the time being until I came across one that said Institute for Higher Living. I don't know why this seemed like it was important but… it did and I think I might have over heard Jeb say something about it once.

I opened it clicking on the first document out of the 2 that were in the folder. "Ok what are you?"

I scrolled down reading

**The Institute for Higher Living was built in 1937, it was originally a top secret government facility used for the military in training against the Nazi soldiers. With all the extensive training and harsh conditions many men died of diseases and bodily injures. The government later on brought in scientist to create a sort of super drug to help the soldiers with stand extreme conditions the scientist were successful creating the first "super humans". These super humans were stronger, faster, and smarter than anything the world had ever seen. But there were side affects over time the soldiers began to develop extreme rage and anger causing them to kill and sometimes eat anyone that got in their way. With their "super powers" they could destroy an entire city within a day, they also began to mutate turning into all sorts of hideous creatures. So the government had no choice but to shut down the institute and kill every soldier inside. **

**This however did not stop the scientist they saw theses "side affects" as just little glitches in an otherwise flawless creation. The scientist wanted to keep working at it to improve their work but the government was having none of that and close the institute for Higher Living's doors once and for all. Or so they thought the scientist began making their own right underneath the original. There experiments led to a phenomenon of genetic engineering, re creating the human race. Making the perfect person. As years passed new secret facilities arose testing and experimenting on human, to the finish our founder's work; the By Half Plan. **

"By half plan what the hell is that?" I exited out of the document feeling a weird feeling come over me.

I clicked on the second document it was maps one was of the location on where the institute was and the other was of the institute itself and even where all the camera and security was! I looked at which rooms held what they had a lot of them especially experimentation rooms. But what caught my eye was the experiment information room.

I wonder if they have information on the flock. It would make sense if this was the heart of all the schools that they have information on all the experiments no matter where they are. We might have to go there. Hell they might even have information on me! I quickly hit print on the 2 maps and exit out of everything getting up to run and tell Fang what I've found.

I clipped the flash drive safely around my neck tucking it in my shirt and left the library after getting my maps. I walked down the halls trying to find the cafeteria when I heard a giggle. Now normally I would pay no attention to some stupid girly giggle but the deep chuckle that followed it sounded very familiar. I turned down the hall I was just about to pass and stop in my tracks as I saw Fang casually leaning against the wall with some red head next to him showing him something on her phone.

Oh did you guys think I was going to say kissing? HA! No Even Fang isn't that stupid he knows I'll kill him and the bitch. I marched over to them, Fang's over sensitive hearing picking up my footsteps.

"Oh hey I was just looking for you," He said.

"Wow then you must suck at hide and seek because I damn sure wasn't in this girl's phone." I gritted out through my teeth. I know earlier I didn't seem to care much about all the girls falling over him but now I was getting pissed he should have been looking for me instead of laughing at some stupid YouTube video on this chicks phone. I could have been in danger!

"OMG you must be the famous Max I'm Lissa, Nick was just telling me all about you!" She smiled.

Ugh and she's preppy, I can't.

"Yeah that's nice um, Nick can I talk to you for a minute?" I faked smiled trying so hard not to punch her lights out.

"Yeah I'll see you in English Lissa," He said as she waved and walked away.

"What the hell was that about Lissa is really nice you didn't need to be so-"

"I DON"T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW NICE SHE IS! You said you were looking for me but you weren't you were here in the hall laughing and smiling with Lissa!"

"Whoa I just meet Lissa she came out of the girl's room and I asked her if anyone else was in there! I was telling her how I was looking for you and then we just started talking!"

"Oh so you just forgot all about me huh?"

"No I didn't I just figured you wanted to be alone because have been acting so damn strange!"

"Oh so it's my fault?!"

"Yes it is actually!"

"Well while you were here laughing it up with Lissa I was actually doing YOUR JOB and looking things up about the school!" I said throwing the maps at him.

He grabbed them looking them over. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a place I think we need to go that can give us information on the whole flock and other stuff too, it was the first school ever built." I glared him down daring him to say something else.

He sighed, "Max I'm-"

"Save it but next time instead of flirting with the red haired wonder you should _wonder _what the hell happened to your girl friend." I turned and started to walk away.

"Oh now you suddenly care? You didn't care before when all those girl were on me!" He screamed after me.

I turned around tears threatening to spill, "Have fun with your fan club Fang." I turned back around and ran down the hall just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**And I'm gonna end it there, man that was a lot of typing but I hope you all like it let me know R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay another chapter this is actually very good for me! I'm trying to start updating all my stories on Mondays or at least early in the week so let's how that goes! Anyway I want to let everyone know that for some idiotic reason I decided to write another story! It's much different than my other stories an completely new to me but I'm giving it a shot so check it out! It's called Crazy in Love and I just put up the first chapter yayyyyyy! So anyway on with THIS story!**

**Max POV:**

I kept running until I got to this surprisingly empty hallway with stairs leading to the next floor. I guess no one has a class over here, but I was fine with that I didn't want people seeing me like this anyway. Tears' running down my red puffy face is defiantly not a good first impression on people. I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing but lately Fang and I haven't had the greatest of relationships, he use to understand me and accept that I needed space at certain times but also know when I wanted him to follow me and hold me close. Know it's like we're complete strangers. I hardly recognize him these days, ok so yeah I sound like a spoiled child but Fang made me that way!

He use to give me the world and now he's moody, acting like a kid himself. I think he really just wants attention, attention that I haven't really been giving him lately because I'm focused on other things. Oh great I just figured out that it is really my fault! Thanks a lot subconscious for making me realize what a horrible girlfriend I am!

_Anytime free of charge!_

I sighed whipping my face free of tears.

"Long day?"

I turned to see a guy about my age casually walking down the stairs holding a binder filled with papers. He was cute I'm not gonna lie, Fang was way hotter but this guy had really nice blue eyes that just seemed so trust worthy which complimented his sandy blonde hair.

"You don't know the half of it," I replied trying to fake like I hadn't just been crying.

He finally got to the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the second to last one. "Well you know they say the best person to talk to about your problems is a complete stranger." Why did his eyes seem so familiar, was he really a stranger?

"Yeah but didn't your mom teach you not to talk to strangers? You know stranger danger?"

He smiled, "I guess well how about I tell you my name then we won't be strangers?"

Oh he's smooth, "Well then I wouldn't want to tell you what's bothering me."

He chuckled, man he's cute. "Ok well then how about this… you can search me, see if I'm carrying any weapons and you can stand however far away you'd like?"

I smiled walking over to sit next him on the step. "I'll trust your word for it but if you try something I'll have to kick your ass."

He smiled sticking out his hand, "Deal,"

I shook it smiling.

"So why is a pretty girl like you crying alone in the tech hall?"

I sighed, "My boyfriend and I haven't been doing so well lately, but I'm pretty sure it's my fault."

He frowned, "You didn't… cheat on him did you-"

"Oh God no! No I would never do that I just… I haven't really been paying him too much attention and I think… I don't know I guess he's finding attention in other girls."

"So… he's cheating on you?"

"No! Please if he was cheating on me I would not be in this hall I'd be in the back of a police car. No he's not cheating but I feel like he's upset with me so when a girl starts smiling in his face he forgets all about me." I sighed feeling a headache coming on.

He nodded in understanding, "Well as a guy I can understand where he's coming from, I mean don't get me wrong he shouldn't forget about you but as guys we constantly need to know that we're needed and if you're pushing him away well… sorry but he's gonna find some other girl that will give him the time of day."

I nodded frowning knowing he's right. "It's not that I don't need him I just have stuff going on and I need to figure things out on my own. Is that so wrong?"

He shook his head, "No not at all, there's just a way of going about it and I think you're doing it wrong."

"I told him how I felt what more can I do?!" It's amazing how easy it is to talk to a stranger.

"Look he's your boyfriend figure out how to explain things to him, every guy is different and if he's still acting this way then he's a baby and doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a girl like you." He smiled that poisonous smile of his.

I blushed looking away from those goddamn eyes of his. Why do they seem so familiar?!

He got up dusting himself off and offering me a hand. "Come on we're late enough to class and as the new girl you probably have not the slighted clue as to where to go."

I took his hand letting him pull me up, "I have math next with a… Mr. Sanders?"

He laughed, "Well so much for us being strangers, that's my class too."

I fake glared at him, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

He grinned, "Well math buddy since we will no longer be strangers… my names Sam."

I smiled back, "Max,"

"Well Max come hither so we may venture to class 20 minutes late."

I smiled I like this guy he's nice and funny.

When we got to class everyone stopped. Even the teacher he turned to see who dared to enter his class 23 minutes late and interrupt his lecture. I easily spotted Fang and Iggy sitting in the back surrounded by group of girls. Fang glared at Sam's hand on my back leading my to the teacher to tell him I was new and he was helping me find my way. Iggy whispered something in Fang's ear and he said something back never breaking eye contact with me. Well this is going to be a long and awkward class period.

"Alright class this is Max she is another new student, Max you can take a seat in the back in between Nick and Sam there."

I swear the universe hates me and wants me to suffer. I sighed but trudged to the back with Sam following, squeezing into the seat between Fang and him.

Sam smiled at me, "I guess we really aren't strangers anymore." He joked.

"Well that makes one of us because I have no idea who you are." Fang all but growled.

Sam looked over me and glared at Fang, oh lord Fang is going to rip his throat out. "I'm Sam a friend of Max and you are?"

"Nick Max's boyfriend," He sneered, Fang's glare was 10 times scarier than Sam's.

"Oh you're the guy that's been acting like a little bitch-"

"Sam!" I whispered yelled.

Fang turned his glare on me, "You been talking about me to this punk?"

"At least I'm not throwing a tantrum for a little attention." Sam shot back.

"Ok that's enough!" Iggy said finally stepping in, thank god.

"All of you shut up before we get in trouble! Sam this is between F-Nick and Max so back off and you two can deal with this later got it!?"

We all nodded, I turned back to the board feeling Fang's impending glare zeroed in on me. Sam was glaring at Fang over my head and Iggy was rolling his eyes pretending to pay attention to the teacher even though I know he's smart and could possibly teach this class himself.

God I just want to go home!

I'm not going to bore you with the details of the rest of the day a quick over view is that Fang ignored me for the rest of the day and oh so wonderfully Lissa is in our English and gym class and you know Sam in our math class is also in our English and gym class yay! If you the missed the sarcasm in that please reread.

So basically Fang hung out with Lissa while I hung out with Sam and poor Iggy was stuck in the middle (but he's loyalty was more to Fang). At the end of the day we were all at our lockers grabbing our stuff and waiting for the kids to join us at the front of the school.

"Hey guys OMZG today was so awesome I love school! I made so many new friends already and they are all amazing! How was everyone's day was it as fun as mind because if not then I'll feel really bad because everyone should have a great day! I mean I know people have bad days like what if you don't even wake up?! OMG that would suck to die and not see another day first! But that is a peaceful way to die, OMZG did you know a person dies ever 6 seconds like someone just died how sad is that and mmmfhum-" Fang covered Nudges mouth glaring down at her.

"Shut up," He said in his deathly calm voice.

She nodded a fearful look in her eyes.

I glared at him pushing him aside and hugging Nudge who looked close to tears. "It's ok Nudge don't mind him he's just in a crappy mood."

He glared at me.

Just then Angel gasped covering her ears. "Fang that is such a horrible thing to think!" She accused her wide innocent eyes appalled.

"What was he thinking?" Gazzy asked clearly curious and naïve.

He got down to her level, "I think how I feel, and stop reading my mind."

I glared at him again.

Iggy sighed, "Can we go home before you two scar the kids for life?!"

Fang got back up and started heading to the back of the school all of us following. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear then snapped his wings out the others following.

"Max?"

I looked down to see sweet little Angel giving me a concerned look with her big blue eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

She played with the hem of her skirt, "Well I just think it would be safer if you fly with Iggy,"

I frowned, "Why is that?"

"Because Fang is thinking about "accidently" dropping you,"

I gasped and looked over at him.

He shrugged, "What you'd be alright,"

I glared, God I hate him!

**OK I'm gonna end it here this was a bit of a filler but I introduced Sammy boy and there's a lot of tension going on between Max and Fang. And not the good kind. R&R for the next chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so sorry for not updating in awhile guys things have been… crazy? I don't know that's the best way I can really sum it up, crazy. Georgia was under a state of emergency for awhile and other crap happened too I haven't been to school in about 3 weeks so I'm freaking out so yeah sorry I haven't been focused on my stories. Anyway thank you for all of the amazing reviews and here is the next chapter!**

**Max POV:**

I ended up flying with Iggy extremely pissed that Fang would even _think _of dropping me! And he says he loves me yeah fucking right! Iggy wasn't all that pleased but reluctantly did, just wanting to get home, he was right about being weaker than Fang he sagged and flew slower than everyone with me in his arms. I felt bad for him but also slightly insulted like he was calling me fat indirectly. Fang flew in front far away from everyone never looking back which left me to just glare at the back of his head with Iggy. I don't know what the hell is going on between us but I do not like it! And I know it was affecting the flock, the kids are less cheery as they fly, not doing any amazing tricks and jabbering on about their day. Iggy wasn't making any perverted and lame jokes (which really surprised me especially because he was holding me).

When we finally arrived to my aunt's house, the kids dashed to the door in a hurry to get away from us. Iggy dropped me when he figured we were close enough to the ground that I would be ok to land on my feet. But Iggy doesn't know about my clumsiness so I ended up landing on my butt. Hard. And you know what, both he and Fang walked right past me like nothing happened! I hate the "men" of this flock. I got up rubbing my rear end and limping my way into the house ready to take a nap and pretend this whole day never happened. But of course my amazing aunt had other plans for me on how I would be spending my free time.

"Oh Max there you are! I'm so happy you're here! Ok you, me, mall, now!" All I did was walk through the door people, nothing else, hell I was still holding my book bag. What did I do to deserve this?

"Um, auntie… you know I have an extreme dislike for malls," She doesn't like it when I say hate she thinks it's too strong of a word.

"I know honey but please? I have a date with one of my coworkers and I need advice on what to wear and besides we haven't had time to really talk!" She begged pouting, why is my aunt so much like a teenager?

"But, but… why don't you ask Nudge and Angel?! They like stuff like that!"

"Yeah but Fang says we need to train and stuff," Came Angel's reply and she skipped into the living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt followed by the rest of the flock in similar attire.

"Yeah and he said I get to work on some more bombs!" Gazzy fist pumped, Iggy smiled down fondly at his little prodigy

"Sorry Max but it looks like you're gonna have to go. Try to have fun I mean come on the mall isn't that bad it's actually a lot of fun! With all the stores and clothes and shoes and shopping and boys and food and- oh please Fang why won't you let me go?! I want to go I don't want to train we train all the time please?!" Nudge begged holding on for dear life to Fang's leg as he tried to shake her off.

"Get off of me!"

I looked over at my aunt who had the biggest smile on as she looked at me knowing I had no choice. "Be ready in 5," I muttered walking past all of them and trudging up the stair to change.

I came back down stairs feeling a little better now that I didn't look like a Japanese anime character. I put on stone wash skinny jeans with rips and holes (you know because that's "in style" to look like a homeless person) and a black t-shirt that said "Deadly Hollywood" with a picture of Marilyn Monroe and a pair of black converse. I also took that annoying braid out leaving my curly hair down.

"Max you ready?" Came my aunt's voice from the back yard. I headed there to see her in one of the lawn chairs watching the Flock as they trained. I watched from behind her as Fang and Iggy fought in an almost perfect circle made by the younger ones.

Fang and Iggy circled each other calculating the others moves and daring one of them to make the first. Fang advanced on Iggy charging at him with a flying punch to the temple. But Iggy was quick and easily dodged; it was almost like he could see the fist coming towards him. Iggy landed a nice blow to Fang as he kicked out his legs and then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. And they say never kick a man when he's down. Fang used his left leg and kicked him in the crotch playing dirty, Iggy stumbled but didn't fall his hands instantly flying to his wounded area. Fang followed that by kicking him right in the middle of his forehead sending Iggy back at least 15 feet. He landed hard on his back as Fang jumped up running over to him and throwing punches like a mad man. Iggy fought as hard as he could, trying to block the punches and getting a few good ones in himself. Finally he managed to get Fang off with a nice kick to the stomach sending him back a few feet but he didn't fall. Iggy jumped up and ran at him just as Fang did aiming for a round house kick to Fang's temple.

Fang dodged it and sent him a punch to the jaw in return, Iggy grabbed Fang's other fist just before he landed the blow and twisted it behind his back. Fang hissed in pain and everyone heard as his shoulder popped out of socket but that didn't stop him he head butted Iggy and kicked him square in the chest sending Iggy flying in to a nearby tree. He hit the tree so hard it shook, leafs falling out all around them.

"Oh my God," My aunt gasped getting out of her seat.

"Alright that's enough, stop before you two kill each other!" I said walking up to the Flock.

"Max stay out of this, this is how we train." Fang growled spitting out blood.

"Train?! Look at you, look at the kids! You're all a bloody mess!" I screamed pointed to the kids who looked like they had been run over by a bus.

Iggy slowly pealed himself off the tree limping and holding his back as he walked over to the rest of his coughing up blood.

"Look what you did to Iggy, you have a dislocated shoulder and you probably have a few broken bones!"

"Oh so now you care?!" He seethed stepping until he was right in front of me.

"I've always cared you were the one laughing it up with little miss sunshine!"

"Oh so we're back to that huh?!"

"Yeah we're back to that," I glared shoving him.

I hadn't noticed everyone had gone inside to be cleaned up leaving me and Fang to have at it.

"If you were so jealous then why didn't you say something?!" He growled shoving me even harder.

"When I did you said I was being mean and pushing you away!" I replied shoving him with all my might, he stumbled and charged at me knocking me down pining me to the ground.

"Because you were, all I was doing was trying to be there to help you but you acted like I was getting on your nerves!"

I flipped him over throwing a punch to his face, "You were acting like a baby!"

He kicked me in the stomach knocking me off, "Is it so wrong to want to help my girlfriend?!"

He got up the same time I did us both running at each other. I slugged him in the head and he gave me a nice blow to the jaw. This went on for… I don't even know how long, us fighting and spitting fire to each other until Fang punched me really hard in the temple. I flew up into the air then landed on my back with a thud.

"Shit!" He yelled running over to me. I lay there staring up at the sunset wondering where it all went wrong, tears streaming down my face. Fang's face suddenly appeared in my line of sight bloodied and bruised.

"Max are you ok? Baby I- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard I-"

"I'm sorry," I whispered before he got a chance to say it.

He sighed lifting my upper body and cradling me in his arms, "Me too baby, me too."

I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly numb and sore. Fang and I agreed to put the whole incident behind us and to compromise. He still got to be friends with Lissa and I still got to be friends with Sam as long as neither of us went past our boundaries which include: no hand holding, inappropriate touching, kissing, and invading personal space, and no secret meetings or phone calls. Sounds strict huh? Well hell yeah I don't want that tramp all over my boyfriend just like Fang didn't want Sam all over me. (Although he used a different name than Sam's given one) I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top before snuggling underneath my covers to get warm, the others were already in bed except for my aunt who went out with friends to go shopping and probably went for drinks after that.

As I was slowly approaching sleep my door opened almost silently. I blinked up at the light to see the dark silhouette of Fang as he tiptoed into my room after shutting the door. He lifted up my blanket sliding himself in next to me I was instantly 10 times warmer as he incased me in his arms. I turned around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Shouldn't you be in your own bed sir?"

"I couldn't sleep without you and I still feel like a dick." I kissed him again this time harder and losing my hands in his dark, thick, silky locks.

"Don't, I was out of line too we both made mistakes today and as long as we can make up and move pass this we're good."

I could feel Fang smirk in the dark room; he climbed on top of me towering over me like a lion about to feast on it's prey. "Did we really make up?"

"I thought we did once we got everything out and open,"

Fang ran his nose up and down the side of my neck breathing in my sent. "No I'm pretty sure we still have a little bit of making up to do,"

"But, Fang I'm tired," I whined knowing where he was headed with this.

"You'll sleep just fine after this," He kissed me passionately silencing any protest I was about to make.

He's so lucky I love him.

**Alright I'm ending it there because right now as I type it is late and I finally have school tomorrow so R&R for the next chapter people!**


End file.
